Harry Potter and the Night Creatures
by Lil-Sphinx
Summary: After an attempted suicide, Harry decides it's time to change. What! Sirius is still alive? Draco's not a complete jerk? And what's with the guardian angel? HarryDraco pairing and spoilers from all the books
1. A shard of Glass

_Lil' Sphinx: Just updating, fixing all the errors. Thanks to Queru, Rae, and musicgirl141 for pointing them out. _

Harry Potter and the Night Creatures  
By: Lil' Sphinx

Chapter 1

Harry Potter wasn't what you'd call normal. The truth was he was a wizard and not just any wizard but the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person to survive Voldemort's attack; the killing curse, and he had only been a year old when it happened. During this time he had lost both his parents and was sent to live with his only other living relatives. Now his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley weren't what you'd call the friendliest of people. In fact they hated anything that had to do with magic or was they perceived it, 'abnormal,' and to them Harry was abnormal as they came. They did everything in their power to squash the magic from Harry. So as he grew up his relatives neglected him, abused him both mentally and physically, and locked him away in a cupboard under the stairs. But still the magic remained in Harry.

As the years went by Harry learned all about the Wizarding world, his parents, and Voldemort. He went to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, made friends for the first time in his life, gained enemies, and learned magic. He soon gained a family, one that was connected by more than blood. But that, like many things in his life, was taken away from him. His best friends were too consumed with each other to notice how miserable he had become. His godfather, Sirius Black, was killed in front of him and that was the final straw. The death of Sirius, the one person who loved and cared for him just like a parent would, destroyed something in Harry and had left a hollow place in his heart.

With the destruction of his heart, Harry became numb. Returning to his relatives' house for the summer, he went through the chores assigned to him as a quiet shadow. The beatings his uncle doled out were no longer felt and the verbal abuse simply bounced off the cold shell he had created around his tattered heart. He simple went through every day numb. Not even the thought of returning to Hogwarts could bring him out of his depression. To put it plainly he just didn't care anymore. If he lived or died no longer mattered, whether or not he measured up to other people's expectations no longer seemed important. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was numb, dead inside.

The days dragged by, one by one, bleeding into each other, until they were a haze of blood, pain, and bitterness. Every night as Harry lay on the sagging bed in Dudley's old second bedroom with his body bruised and broken, he prayed for death. That's right, the savior of the wizarding world wished for nothing more than death, wished to fall asleep and never again wake-up. He even wished a few times for Voldemort to show up on Privet drive and kill him. Hell, he wished the Dark Lord had killed him along with his parents when he was a baby. That way, he wouldn't have to be Harry Potter the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived.

It was on one of those nights, close to the end of summer that Harry finally gave in. Slowly, his aching body screaming in protest to the movement, he climbed from the bed. Standing in the middle of the tiny closet-like room he looked around. Spotting the shattered mirror, the one Uncle Vernon had thrown him into only days earlier he shuffled towards it. Plucking a shard of glass from the mirror he sat down holding it loosely with his back against the wall. He shifted the fragment of glass in his hands watching as the pale moonlight glittered off its sharp jagged edges. Then without hesitation he stabbed the glass shard into the inside of his left wrist and dragged it downward, all the way to the hollow of his elbow. The piece of glass, now stained and dripping with blood, was dropped to the floor where it shattered with a soft twinkling sound.

Harry watched in morbid fascination as blood, warm and deep red, spilled from the gash to run down his tanned skin and on to the floor staining everything it touched crimson. He watched as the puddle on the floor grew and spread like a dark angry cloud over the wood flooring and he smiled. His eyes grew heavy and his body began to slump but the smile never slipped from his lips.

It was ending. Harry Potter was dying. Finally. No more being the bloody hero everyone expected him to be or having to save the world; it was going to hell in a hand basket anyway. No more watching people die because of him. Voldemort was going to win that kind of irked Harry, just because he hated to lose. He didn't really care about all the muggles, or the muggle-borns, or the wizards that were going to die by Voldemort's hand. After all, he wouldn't be there to see it. Not to mention, what had any of them ever done for him? Nothing, that's what! They simply sat back, belittled him, hated him, or worshiped the ground he walked on which pissed him off to no end, and expected him, a sixteen year old boy, to save them all. Well, fuck that. It was going to be a rude awakening when news of his suicide got out. Not even Dumbledore, who was so on Harry's shit list, would be able to lie about it. Though Merlin knew the old goat was good at lying and telling half-truths. The smile on Harry's face twisted into a cruel smirk. Run, he thought, you're all going to die. If he had, had the energy to laugh he would have. It was probably a good thing he didn't, for his laugh could have rivaled Voldemort's in the chill factor.

His next thought in his stuttering mind brought a calming peace and the smirk died into a soft smile. His parents, he'd be able to finally see them. And Sirius. He'd see Sirius again.  
"He's not dead," a soft voice whispered in his head.

But he is, Harry thought sadly. Sirius fell through the veil and he didn't come back. If Sirius were alive he'd be here. Harry would have been living with him this summer instead of here at the Dursley's. But Sirius wasn't and hadn't been for months.

"But he isn't dead," the voice whispered again.

"He isn't?" Harry thought; hope starting to form in his laboring heart. The haze covering his mind lifted just a bit.

"If you wish to see him again you must live. I can save you if you so desire. But you have to want to live," the voice murmured.

"I want to see Siri again. But it's too late. I'm already dead," Harry thought.

"I'll save you, green-eyes," the voice whispered softly into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

The scream of rage and pain echoed off the walls of the supposedly abandoned house and floated out to the cemetery beyond. His head felt like someone had poured liquid fire into his brain, but the throbbing pain was nothing compared to the rage. His plan had been flawless, utterly flawless. He had been slowly wearing the Potter brat down, had been so subtle that the boy hadn't even realized that his thoughts weren't all his own nor were his actions. But someone or something had interfered; something powerful had forced him out of the Potter brat's mind. And now his only thought was; had his plan been successful? There had been blood, a lot of blood before he had been shoved out, but had it been enough to kill the boy? He had no answer and there was no connection back to the brat to get that answer. There was just a void, an empty space that could mean everything and nothing.

He hissed in fury. Only time would tell.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: I'm going back through the story fixing some of the grammar and added scenes that didn't make it in the first time or I didn't think about until long after. Hopefully the added scenes will help with some of the unanswered questioned and also, just be entertaining. Enjoy.  
_


	2. The Guardian

_"I'll save you..."_

The words echoed in his head as Harry awoke. Pale morning sunlight filtered into the room through the only window and splashed across Harry's face. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the bright light. Slowly the events of the night before came back to him and his eyes snapped open. Had he really tried to kill himself? Had he truly fallen that far? Quickly he sat up and stared down at his left arm. There on the inside of his forearm was an angry red scar, one that looked almost healed. He continued to stare at the scar; his mind was a whirlwind of confusion. How could the wound be almost healed? And who saved him? He remembered the voice in his mind, it had sounded feminine but wasn't a voice he recognized. Did the owner of the voice save him? If so, then wasn't he indebted to the person?

Harry sighed. It was a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that he had done something so unbelievably stupid, or more to the point; something so cowardly. Really, how had it come to that? So his life wasn't all sunshine and daisies, but it had never been that way either and he had always believed that his past made him stronger. So what had changed? Before, when he had just been Harry and had no one, all that had mattered to him was getting away from the Dursleys. Then, he had become Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived and everything had changed. The first two years of school had been about surviving in a new world that was as amazing as it was frightening. But after...after he had started to become what everyone wanted; a hero. He had lost sight of what was important; being himself. So since he had a second chance to live, he was going to start living his way. No more listening to everyone else or doing what everyone expected him do. He was going to do what he wanted, when he wanted and if anyone had a problem with it, well, fuck him or her. It was well past time to regain control of his life.

Looking at the calendar on the wall next to the bed he noticed that it was three days before he had to be at the station to catch the train to school. Three days, that was plenty of time for him to get his school supplies and to reinvent the new Harry Potter. He rolled out of bed and began to pack. He'd take the Knight bus tonight to London. He'd stay at the Leaky Cauldron until he had to go to school. With a plan formed he finished his packing and went down stairs to do the chores he knew the Dursly's would have waiting for him.

As night came and the Dursly's went to bed, Harry, along with his trunk and Hedwig his snowy owl, snuck out of the house. He pulled out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was thankfully uneventful, well as uneventful as a ride on the Knight bus could actually be. Another plus was that because of the lateness of the hour the Leaky Cauldron was very much empty.

"Harry?" Tom, the owner questioned from behind the bar where he was stacking away glasses.

"Hello, Tom. I need a room for the next couple of days," Harry replied.

"Of course. Follow me," Tom said as he showed Harry to a room. "I suspect the Weasley's will be arrivin' here tomorrow, that should please ya."

"Actually," Harry said turning from the door to his room to look at Tom, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here. Including the Weasley's."

Tom blinked rapidly. "Not that it's my place to be askin', but did ya and Ron have a fallin' out?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I just want to be alone for a few days before school starts."

"Oh, I got ya. I'll do as ya want." With that Tom turned and made his way down the stairs.

Harry watched until Tom disappeared from sight before entering his room. He let Hedwig out of her cage and opened the window just incase she wanted out. Then he slipped off his ragged tennis shoes and fell on to the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The dream wasn't like Harry's other dreams. Or to be more precise like the nightmares that usually haunted him. There were no images of the sickening green light that killed his parents, no screams, no evil crazed laughter of Voldemort's, or the cemetery and Cedric dying, or seeing Sirius fall through the veil. There was only darkness and he was walking alone through it. Yet he wasn't afraid. Somehow Harry knew there was nothing in the inky blackness that would hurt him. To be truthful it actually felt like the darkness was protecting him. It was comforting in a way.

"I knew you wouldn't be afraid. The other wasn't afraid either. What a fitting match," a voice murmured from the darkness.

Harry didn't bother looking around for the owner of the voice knowing fully well that he wouldn't find her. Instead he kept walking. "Other?" he questioned.

Sweet laughter echoed through the darkness. Slowly it died and the dreamy voice spoke again. "He said the same thing. Surprising how both of you are so different and yet so similar. Both of you more interested about the other than who you're talking to."

"You're not going to tell me who this other one is, are you?" Harry asked stopping his slow stroll through the dark.

Again soft laughter drifted about the shadows. "And just as smart too."

Harry snorted. "I'm sure there are quite a few people who would disagree with that."

"Hmmm...quite possibly," the voice answered.

"So," Harry started sitting down on the floor, "Who are you? Or is that something else you aren't going to tell me?"

"Oh, I'll tell you, in a manner of speaking. I have many names, but you are not allowed to use them. You see I'm given a new name each time I serve someone."

"So what exactly are you? And what do you mean by serve?" he asked a small thoughtful frown marring his features.

"I'm a Guardian Angel for lack of better wording. But I prefer Protector," the voice answered calmly.

Harry nodded knowing that it could be seen even in the darkness. "Are you going to become my...Protector, is that what you're getting at?"

"Yes," was all the voice said.

He gave a dry laugh. "Then you've got your work cut out for you," came his sarcastic reply.

"I'd rather have ones such as you and the other to protect. It makes thing far more entertaining and my abilities far more appreciated."

"If you're protecting this 'other' then how is it you've come to protect me?"

"I've been protecting him since he was six. You see, in the beginning I had to choose between him and you on who I would protect. They wouldn't let me protect both of you and at the time he was in more danger of dying than you were, so I chose him. Another was assigned to watch over you."

"Well whoever he was, he sucked and should find another day job," Harry snorted.

"Yes, well he realized he couldn't handle you anymore..."

"And I bet there was no one else who wanted the job," Harry interrupted coldly.

"I wanted it. I still want it. If you'll let me," the voice whispered.

Harry thought for a moment. "Alright, but if I'm going to name you I will need to see what you look like."

Laughter, warm and rich, surrounded him. "He said the same thing. And I will tell you what I told him. You will name me without knowing me. Someday you may see what I look like. Until then just know that I am watching over you and protecting you."

"Has he seen you?" Harry asked.

There was a small hesitation before she answered. "Once. But I don't think he remembers."

Her voice was sad and Harry had the feeling that it was an unpleasant memory. Something horrible must have happened that had made her show herself.

"Now, there are other things to talk about, but they will have to wait 'til next time. It's time for you to go. Wake-up green-eyes."

Harry drifted up from sleep slowly. He blinked emerald green eyes at the bright sun drenched room. Turning his head he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:15. Early, but later than he usually woke up. And unlike usual he felt rested. Rolling from the bed he stretched before moving to take a quick shower. Once dressed, he left the room and made his way down stairs for breakfast. He found a dark corner and enjoyed a cup of tea, toast and scrambled eggs. When he finished he left for Diagon Alley. Upon entering the alley lined with the most intriguing shops, Harry made his way straight to Gringotts the wizard bank. He needed money for his school supplies and to create the new Harry Potter. Leaving Gringotts with a pouch full of gold galloons, silver sickles, bronze knuts, and muggle money; he decided to do his school shopping first. After all, school shopping was easy, reinventing yourself even when you wanted it was far more difficult.

Having finished his school shopping and with the bags placed in his room, he decided to have lunch before tackling the clothes shopping. After lunch Harry left Diagon Alley and ventured out into muggle London. Though it was dangerous for him to be wandering about, alone, in London; he enjoyed it. Out there no one knew him. He was just another faceless stranger in a crowd. For a brief period of time he wasn't the famous Boy- Who-Lived.

The first store he entered was a mix of Goth and rock. Smiling he realized this makeover of his wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought. He felt like a little kid in a candy store. He didn't even know where to start looking first.

"Can I help you?"

Harry turned toward the voice and found himself facing the most unique eyes imaginable. He had only ever seen one other person with such amazing eyes. And like that person, the one in front of him, was just as beautiful. The boy facing him looked to be a few years older than him, probably around nineteen. He had vivid violet eyes and pure gold hair with streaks of russet-gold weaved through the spiky locks. He was tall, a good five inches taller than Harry's 5'6" and more muscular then Harry's lanky frame.

"Actually," Harry started smiling at the clerk, "you can."

Three hours, 400 pounds cheaper, piercings, and a haircut later, Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Since it was around dinnertime the Leaky Cauldron was packed with patrons, including the Weasley's and Hermione Granger. Quickly, using his bags and the shadows as cover, he made his way to his room. When the door clicked shut behind him he breathed a sigh of relief at not being spotted. Though he doubted they would have recognized him.

He dropped the bags on the bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. No, they wouldn't have recognized him at a glance. His trademark untidy jet-black hair was now tamed. Well sort of, now it was short and spiky. A few strands fell across his forehead, but didn't hide his scar. That probably would have been the only reason they would have recognized him, his scar. His forest green eyes were no longer hidden behind glasses having an eye-correcting spell placed on them at the start of the summer. The clothes he wore fit his short narrow frame the way they were supposed to. The dark blue jeans hung low on his narrow hips and the soft cotton shirt clung to the lean muscles of his chest and arms. Quidditch and manual labor definitely had its rewards. He no longer appeared as fragile or abused as he did when he first started school. Of course being away from that house and actually being fed helped a lot.

Harry sighed. There would be no more hiding. Tracing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead he sighed again. Everyone would know who he was without a doubt. Dropping his hand he straightened up and smirked into the mirror. Let them know, it's not like they didn't already. Only now, he didn't give a damn what people thought of him. But there was still one more thing Harry wanted to do before he showed anyone the new him. Luckily he had one more day before he had to be at Kings Cross. Stripping to his boxers, he crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a little difficult. He was going to have to spend the day avoiding Ron and Hermione or being spotted by any other student of Hogwarts. Though he doubted that it would be that difficult since Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up with each other. But as the saying went 'it was better safe than sorry'.


	3. Loyalty

Chapter 3: Talk of Loyalty

Harry found himself once again surrounded by darkness. And like before he was unafraid. But instead of wandering around like last time, he simply sat down and made himself comfortable. He was perfectly content to wait there in the darkness.

"'Ello, green-eyes," whispered his protector from the darkness.

"Will it always be like this? Going to sleep and coming here to talk to you," Harry asked.

"No. There will be times when you will dream normally."

"I don't want to dream," Harry whispered to the dark.

"I would like nothing more then to protect you from your nightmares," Miss Protector started.

"I sense a 'but' in there," Harry muttered.

"But, dreams and nightmares are a mind's way of sorting everything out."

Harry sighed. "I know that. I just wish my mind wasn't a broken record. It seems to be stuck on everyone's death."

"In order to stop that nightmare, you are going to have to come to terms with their deaths."

"I can't. Two of those deaths were my fault."

"But one of them isn't dead."

Harry blinked and looked up. "Sirius?" he questioned softly. "You...you said that when..." he let his voice drift off as he traced a finger down the scar on his left wrist. He still couldn't believe he had done that. Truly it felt like it had happened to someone else.

"I told you the truth. Your Sirius isn't dead."

"Then where is he?" Harry yelled surging to his feet.

"He's in a coma. When he wakes-up I'll bring him to you. You have my word," she said solemnly.

Relaxing, Harry nodded and sunk back to the floor. He didn't know why he trusted her, but he trusted his instincts, which were telling him that there was no one safer then her. His instincts had never been wrong.

"Now on to a lighter note. I see you've been busy today," laughed the guardian.

Harry looked down and realized that he was wearing the clothes he had bought early that day. He was glad he didn't appear here in what he went to bed in. That would be a little embarrassing.

"Yeah. I decided I needed a change," he replied.

"That's good. It's about time you did something for yourself. And let me be the first to tell you that you look fabulous."

A light blush tinted Harry's tanned cheeks. "Ummm...Thanks."

"Oh how modest. That's so cute," teased the guardian.

The blush deepened and Harry ducked his head so it wouldn't be seen. He didn't look up until the blush had faded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. That is one of the purposes of these little dream visits."

"One? What are the other reasons?" Harry asked curiously.

"To provide you with information and helpful advice. Though I should warn you, the advice is usually cryptic," the guardian said cheerfully.

"But of course. Can't have anything too easy," Harry muttered.

Miss Guardian Angel laughed. "You know you wouldn't want it any other way. Now what was your question?"

Harry shook his head. She had a point; if things were easy he'd either doubt them or be bored out of his mind. That was kind of the problem when you faced death head on when you were eleven and pretty much every year after that. He needed those life or death moments now to feel alive.

"How do you know if someone is loyal or not?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes you just know. But if you doubt your instincts or that person's integrity then the simplest way is to tell them a secret. The secret could be real or not it doesn't matter. You could use the secret in two ways. One, tell the person to judge their reaction to the secret, you might not want to even associate with them depending on their reaction. And two, swear the person to silence and see if the secret spreads. There's a problem with this one, 'cause someone could overhear. Let's see, another way would be to eavesdrop. See how they act and what they say when you're not around. Though I warn you, you may find things out that you didn't need or want to know."

"Hmmm...okay," Harry said absently his mind already wandering off.

"Alright then, it's time for you to go..."

"Wait. Aren't you going to ask my 'why'?" Harry asked interrupting Miss Guardian.

"No. If you wished to tell me you would. Now, it's time for you to wake-up green-eyes."

_Lil' Sphinx: Thanks to everyone who sent me a review. Glad most of you enjoyed the story so far. To answer a few questions; _

_Smackskiller- Yes this is slash. I'm sorry if you don't like that and I should have mentioned it earlier. I do have another story that I'm working on that isn't. If I post it, I hope you'll read it. _

_Anna May- Yes Harry gets a tattoo. It happens in the next chapter, but you won't find out what he gets till later on in the story. Meaning I have no clue what kinda tattoo I gave him. If you have any suggestions, I'm open. _


	4. One last thing

Chapter 4: One last thing

Harry woke-up slowly and just as refreshed as the day before. He showered and dressed into a pair of his new clothes. He put on the jeans he wore yesterday and a bright red t-shirt that was followed by a black cloak. Placing his feet into the new pair of black boots he then went downstairs for breakfast. Luckily for him it was still early in the morning and only a few customers were there. None of which were the Weasley's or Hermione. So Harry sat in his dark corner and ate his breakfast watching the other patrons. People were such fascinating creatures to watch. Finishing his breakfast he left for Diagon Alley, pulling the hood of his cloak up to hide his face.

Walking down the alley Harry soon spotted what he was looking for. The shop was at the end of the alley near Gringotts and Knockturn Alley. If he hadn't been looking for the shop he surely would have missed it. There was no shop window or elaborate sign designating the shop. There was only a small silver plaque on the dark wooden door that read: "Starr's" Upon entering the shop a small bell chimed his presence. He looked around the brightly lit store. There wasn't much, a counter and a scattering of chairs and small tables. But the artworks on the walls were what held his interest.

"Can I help you?"

"Ummm...yes," Harry said turning to look at the witch behind the counter. The woman was in her mid twenties with short chestnut colored hair and deep brown eyes. "I would like this done, if it's possible," he said handing the witch a piece of paper.

The woman opened the sheet of paper and gasped. "This is beautiful. Simply amazing. Did you design this?" she questioned looking up.

"Yes," Harry admitted shyly. This was one of his secrets. Not even Ron or Hermione knew about it. For you see, Harry Potter was a very talented artist. He loved to draw and create things on paper. His drawings were always done with pencil due to the fact that he could never get his hands on anything else. But he desperately wanted to paint. That was his secret desire.

"I'd be thrilled to do this," the witch said. "In fact if you want a job designing for me..." she said letting her voice drift off as she looked up at the cloaked figure.

Harry blinked. "Are you serious?"

The shop owner smiled. "Of course. I know talent when I see it and this," she said gesturing to the sheet of paper she still held, "this is...wow, for lack of better wording."

Harry was shocked speechless. This woman liked his artwork and wanted him to work for her. And the best thing was she didn't know who he was. She wasn't just being nice because he was the famous Harry Potter she truly liked his work.

"I would love to work for you, but there is one thing that I will ask of you. And if you can't do this then," Harry gave a shrug, leaving the remark open to interpretation.

A feminine eyebrow arched up and a slow smile crossed her full lips. "What is this thing you demand?"

"That you never tell who the real artist is. I'll go by a pen name and that name will be used on all contracts or documents between us."

"Fair enough."

Harry nodded and then reached up and pushed back the black hood that had been coving his face.

The owner gave a soft laugh. "Now I understand. Come into the back. We'll get this done," she said waving the piece of paper, "and the paper work filled out. Oh and by the way, I'm Starr." She laughed again as she pushed open a hidden door and walked into the back room.

Harry followed Starr through the door and entered what was obviously an office. There was a bookshelf along one whole wall; a great mahogany desk took up a corner of the room with two overstuffed armchairs in front of it. A huge fireplace took up the wall behind the two chairs and there were potted plants everywhere. He sat down in one of the chairs as Starr sat behind the desk. The paper work went by quickly. It was decided that Harry would get one hundred and fifty galloons just for the artwork alone, and then he'd get 30% of the profit every time someone bought one of his designs, except the design he was getting, which would be retired, making sure no other would have that design. He'd get paid in cash so there was no paper trail that could be led to Harry Potter.

"Okay, just need a pen name now," Starr said.

"Phoenix," Harry said.

He had thought about it for a while. He had wanted to use a name that really meant something to him but then decided against it. It would be easier for someone smart enough to trace the name back to Harry. So he picked phoenix, they were one of his favorite animals after all and it was quite symbolic. Phoenixes died in fire and were reborn from the ashes. The old Harry Potter, the lost frightened child that he was, was dead and the new him that was smarter and no longer scared of embracing all the aspects of his life, rose from the ashes.

"Done. Now where do you want this?"

"Right shoulder-blade," answered Harry. He wanted it there because that's where all the Marauders had their tattoos. Yup, Harry Potter was getting a tattoo. He had decided to get one after seeing his godfather's and after Sirius had told him of how all of the Marauders had one, even his father. So here he was keeping the tradition of the Marauders alive.

"Alright then," Starr said pulling out her wand. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

Harry readjusted his cloak as he left Starr's. He had a tattoo, that he didn't even have to pay for, and a job. He was surprisingly happy. With a stupid grin on his face he walked back down Diagon Alley. Spotting Magical Menagerie, Harry decided to go in and get some treats for Hedwig as an apology for not being around lately.

The shop was just as dark and gloomy as he remembered it being. Cages lined the walls and the shrieks of animals were disturbing. Not wanting to spend any longer then necessary in there he quickly picked out some treats and made his way to the counter. Halfway to the counter he caught a flash of violet out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully he found himself staring into pure violet eyes. Intrigued he walked over to the cage and peered in.

The violet eyes belonged to a cat-like creature. The creature was hard to describe. It did look like a cat, like one portrayed by the Egyptians. Only a darker version, like it got mixed with some Dark creature. The cat was sleekly elegant with a black as sin pelt and a split tail that was twice as long as it's body. The whole creature was about a foot and a half long and most of its length was made up by its tail. The black cat-like creature padded to the front of the cage. The only sound it made, as it moved was the soft clicking of its sharp razor-like claws. Without thinking he slipped two fingers through the bars of the cage to pet the creature. His reasoning; to see if it felt as soft as it looked. And it was. The cat's fur felt like the softest of silks.

"You're just a baby, aren't you?" Harry murmured softly to the tiny fur ball. The cat nipped his fingers gently with tiny needle-like teeth. And Harry noticed that it had fangs.

"So you like Night Creatures," a gravely voice said.

Harry turned his head and saw the witch who ran the store. "Night Creature?" he questioned.

"Yes and it seems to like you. Surprising, they usually don't like humans," she replied with a knowing smile on her thin lips and her dark purple eyes reflective in the gloom of the shop.

Harry turned back to the Night Creature. He had never heard of one, but he wanted it. Even if it was just to set it free. Animals shouldn't be locked up in cages.

"How much?" he asked.

"Fifteen galleons," the woman answered.

"Fine, I'll take her and these," Harry said moving to the counter and placing the owl treats.

The old woman took down the cage and placed it on the counter beside the treats.

After leaving the creature shop Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron. But on the way there he spotted Ron and Hermione eating ice cream outside Florean's Fortesque's. He cocked his head to the side; it was time to see where his friends' loyalty lie. Buying a cone of ice cream he sat close enough to hear them with his back to them

"...Where Harry is?" Hermione asked. "We should have seen him by now. He has to come here to buy his books. You don't think anything happened to him, do you?"

Ron snorted and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Ron! Are you even listening?" Hermione scolded.

"Unfortunately," Ron muttered.

"What? Aren't you the least bit worried?" Hermione cried. "Those horrible relatives could have locked him up again."

Ron snorted again. "No. I'm not worried. Because it's ruddy Harry Potter. He couldn't die if he held the wand himself. 'Cause someone would be there to save his sorry ass," Ron sneered.

Hermione gasped. "Ronald Weasley! What is wrong with you? You've been like this all summer! Acting like Harry's your worst enemy instead of your best friend."

Ron glared at Hermione. "It's always about Harry! I'm beginning to think that Malfoy's right about Harry's hero complex."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you," she said staring at Ron as if she didn't know him. And in truth it seemed she didn't. She stood up and stormed off. She just didn't understand how Ron could be like that. They had been friends since they were eleven. They had been through so much together, more than any child should go through. So what changed? Or had Ron's resentment towards Harry always been there? Had she been that blind that she hadn't seen it until now?

She sighed. It was sad to think that she was Harry's only true friend. She loved him like the brother she never had. She would gladly do anything for him. Hell as cliché as it sounded, she would willingly die for him. He was her first friend and she valued that friendship more than anything. It would kill him to find out how Ron really felt, but she was going to have to tell him. It would hurt him more in the long run if she didn't tell. Tomorrow she'd find Harry and tell him. Hopefully Harry would be on the train and he'd believe her. Gods, she hoped by doing this she wasn't destroying their friendship.

Harry stood up and left not long after Hermione did. He wasn't really all that surprised by Ron's attitude. There had always been that slight resentment and jealousy around their friendship, especially after fourth year and the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament thing. But it still hurt. He had thought that the three of them would always be friends, no matter what happened. Now it wasn't possible. It looked like it was just Hermione and him. That is if Hermione chose her friend over her boyfriend.

Returning to his room he gave Hedwig one of the treats he bought her. Then he let out the black Night Creature. The creature emerged from the cage with a sleek prowl. The violet-eyed kitten walked to where Harry sat on the bed and with a graceful soundless leap the creature landed next to him. The creature stared up at him with unblinking eyes.

"Do you wish to stay with me?" Harry asked the cat quietly.

The cat tilted her head to the side as though she understood him.

"I'll let you go if you don't want to stay," Harry continued.

This time the cat stood and hopped on to Harry's lap. With a content purr of sound the little kitten curled up into a ball of silky fur and flickering tails.

He petted the little fur ball. "I'll take that as an 'I'm staying'. Now you just need a name," Harry murmured. "Hmmm...How about...Amethyst. After your eyes." The cat's purring deepened and Harry gave a soft laugh. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. So Amethyst it is."

Harry picked up the cat creature from his lap and laid the sleepy eyed kitten on the pillow next to his. Then figured the cat had the right idea, he too laid down for a little nap.

_Lil' Sphinx: I decided to upload another chapter earlier then planned since the third chapter was so short. I have two more chapters finished, I'll probably post them tomorrow. After that, who knows. I'm stuck and have no freakin' clue where I'm going. Damn writer's block. But I will see my muse tomorrow so hopefully she'll give me some ideas. _


	5. Weasel VS Who!

Chapter 5: Weasel VS Who?!

Harry arrived at platform 9 and ¾ an hour early. Since his little nap had turned into an eleven hour one, he had woken up at 5:00 a.m. He had ventured into Diagon Alley to see if he could find any books on Night Creatures. He had only found two and had bought them. Then he had let Hedwig out so that she could fly to Hogwarts, shrunken her cage and his trunk into matchbox size, since he was sixteen he was allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts as long as he was in the Wizarding world. He picked up Amethyst's cage and headed towards Kings Cross. He had a good four hours to waste so he had went to a muggle coffee shop and read one of his books. It was a book on magical creatures and only a small paragraph was dedicated to Night Creatures and it told him nothing. He was massively disappointed in that aspect, but was still intrigued by the rest of the creatures the book talked of.

So now, here he was at the train station an hour early with his tenth cup of coffee. Needless to say, he was starting to feel the effects of all that caffeine and was just a tad bit wired. He picked a compartment all the way to the back of the train, figuring it would take Ron and Hermione longer to find him there after their Perfect duties. He still didn't know what to do about Ron. Sitting back he decided to use his hour and caffeine high to think.

The plaintive meows and laughter of students boarding the train broke Harry from his coffee induced trance. Reaching over he let Amethyst out of her cage with a soft apology. Then putting the cage away he reached into his messenger bag, which he had bought on his lets-reinvent-Harry- Potter- shopping-spree, and pulled out another book on Magical Creatures. Hopefully this one would have more information on Night Creatures than the last one. If not, he would have to check the library at school. As he began to read Amethyst hopped on to his lap and he absent-mindedly began to pet her. A throaty purr filled the compartment and mingled with the sounds of the train as it chugged along its tracks.

An hour and a half later the compartment door slid open and one Ronald Weasley stood in the threshold. He hadn't changed much over the years. He was still gangly and awkward with bright red hair and watery-blue eyes. The only real difference in him was the fact that he reached a good 6'2" in height, which made him appear even clumsier and awkward looking.

"Harry?" Ron questioned as he looked at the single occupant. Emerald met pale blue eyes briefly before returning to the book. But that swift single glance was enough for Ron to know that it was Harry. "What the hell happened to ya, mate?" Ron laughed as he flopped ungracefully on to the bench across from Harry.

Hermione appeared in the doorway and tensed at Ron's statement. She had hoped that she'd get to Harry first. But it looked like she was too late. With a dejected sigh she entered the compartment and then finally got a good look a Harry.

His jet-black hair was short and spiked, the lightning bolt shaped scar clearly visible through the few strands that fell across his forehead. His emerald eyes seemed brighter and more mysterious without the glasses hiding them. There were two earrings in his left ear, a small silver hoop in the lobe and a tinier hoop in the cartilage. His skin was a dark tan showing that he had worked outside most of the summer. The shirt he was wearing was soft cotton and clung to his lean muscles. It was black with red lettering that read; "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it."

Hermione felt a smile form on her lips at the shirt. "Nice shirt. And let me be the first to compliment you on your new look."

Harry looked over at Hermione. She had changed the most out of all of them. She was taller than him, reaching a good 5'8". One of Harry's little pet peeves was that he only got to 5'6" making him one of the shortest people in 6th year. Hell, some of the 1st years were even taller than him. He simply blamed his lack of height on being locked in a dark cupboard most of his life. But, back to Hermione, she was willowy with warm honey brown eyes and a loving smile. Her golden-brown hair wasn't bushy anymore, but fell in loose ringlets to her curvy hips. And she had a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"You'd be the third actually," Harry smiled.

"Oh well," Hermione started as she sat next to Harry. "You know what they say; 'Third times a charm'."

The two shared a smile and laughed gently before Harry returned to his book. Ron looked back and forth between the two and frowned.

"Where have you been? We didn't see you at Diagon Alley or on the platform," Ron accused.

Harry looked up and stared blankly at Ron. "Oh, so now you're worried about me?" he inquired.

Ron's frown deepened. "What's with you?"

Harry blinked. "Nothing. I did a lot of thinking this summer and I realized a few things. Like the fact that my 'mate', my best friend, only remembers my existence when he comes face to face with me," he said quietly in an emotionless voice. He then returned to his reading.

He knows, Hermione thought. Oh thank the gods. She really hadn't wanted to be the one to tell him. "Harry?" she questioned, wanting to know for sure that he knew.

"I know," Harry said quietly looking up from his book. "I have two questions though. Were you going to tell me?"

Hermione nodded sending ringlets bouncing. "Yes. I didn't want to but I was going to."

"Why didn't you write?" he asked just as softly.

"What! But...I did write. Even when I didn't get a response I wrote," Hermione cried. She stared into Harry's green eyes begging him silently to believe her. She had tied the letters to Pig personally. Oh, of course, how stupid could she be? Pig was Ron's bird.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I believe you," Harry whispered brushing a lock of honey-gold hair away from her heart-shaped face.

"You slut," Ron hissed glaring at Hermione.

She gasped at Ron. "I beg your pardon!" she said in shock.

"Out," Harry said coldly. "Get. Out."

"No! Not until you tell me how long you've been fucking each other behind my back!" Ron yelled his face becoming as red as his hair. "Tell me Harry," Ron mocked, "was the prudish bookworm any good?"

"You bastard," Hermione hissed and with that she lunged. Her right hook caught a surprised Ron right in the eye. He gave a yelp of pain and astonishment before stumbling away. Before he could recover Hermione had her wand out and pointed at him. With a smirk that could rival Draco Malfoy's she whispered an incantation. Silvery white light flew from her wand and hit Ron square in the chest knocking him out of the compartment.

Draco Malfoy blinked in surprise as Ron Weasley was thrown from the last compartment. He had just come in from the back of the train and was about to return to the front where his group of friends (Blaise and Millicent) and lackeys (Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle) were waiting. He felt a snide comment on the tip of his tongue but held it back. Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a step back into the shadows and waited to see what would happen next.

"You fucking-hypocritical-little prick!" Hermione snarled.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in shock. Granger, cussing, who would have thought?

"Oh I'm sorry were those words to difficult for you pea-size brain to comprehend?" Hermione asked with fake sweetness. "Well then, let me put it into terms you can understand. You, Ronald Weasley, are nothing more and definitely less then a Jackass!" she sneered. "Oh and just for your information. I have never nor will ever sleep with Harry. One, because I think of him as my brother, and two, I'm the wrong sex. Good day." And with that she slammed the compartment door closed.

Ron stood up with a snarl and stormed down the corridor. Malfoy felt his mouth drop open and was so glad there was no one there to see it. Harry was gay? Was that what he just heard? In a dazed stupor Draco walked back to his compartment, his mind in complete chaos.

"You're scary some times, you know that? Bloody brilliant, but damn scary. Between you and Cho it's no wonder I'm afraid of the female population, " Harry laughed as Hermione flung herself on to the recently freed bench opposite of him. "And you don't miss much, do you?"

"Nope," she grumbled. The she groaned, "Oh I shouldn't have said that."

Harry chuckled, "You sound like Hagrid."

Hermione cringed and started laughing. "Oh, that is just wrong."

As the laughter died Harry gave Hermione a reassuring grin. "It's alright, 'Mione. I don't care. Oh and just to clarify, I'm bi-sexual. I just tend to lean more towards guys," Harry joked giving Hermione a wicked grin. The two shared another laugh before Harry became serious. "Actually, I don't really care about a person's gender. I want to love someone because they complete me. Because their mind, heart and soul complements mine. Does that make me selfish?"

"No, Harry," Hermione said reaching across the space that separated them and clasped his knee with her right hand. "No. It just means that you are looking for love in its purest form, a divine love. You're looking for your other half, your soul mate, and the one person in this whole world that will make you happy. And I for one hope you find him or her. If anyone deserves true happiness it's you," Hermione said gently a soft smile on her face.

The two sat in silence after that. And in the silence Hermione's brain began to function correctly again. It processed data and theories at a phenomenal rate and came to one conclusion.

"Ron's going to want revenge."

Harry nodded, closing his book. "He'll tell every secret I've ever told him. Every fear, every wish, every hidden desire, as long as it will hurt me."

"We'll have to think of a plan. Something cunning and well...I hate to say it, Slytherinish."

And so leaning towards each other they began to whisper. It would be an hour before Harry would notice that Amethyst was missing.

_Lil' Sphinx: Thanks to everyone that sent me a review. I love reviews and I'm glad that so far everyone is enjoying the story. And that everyone likes Amethyst. Now a couple things: _

_Shortstuff- Thanks for mentioning the fact that Miss Guardian Angel is also protecting Draco. Thank you. I thought it was obvious too, but then again I'm the writer. And no one mentioned it, so I thought no one got it. Oh and you brought up the guy from the clothing shop, all I have to say is keep him in mind. And no he is not Draco's unknown disowned brother, though that would be interesting. And last thing, Sirius and the coma thing will be explained later, way later. _

_HOnEySky- Happy, Draco showed up. You'll see more of him in the next chapter. _

_T__abbes- I haven't described what Harry's tattoo looks like. You won't find out till later on._


	6. The Slytherins

Chapter 6: The Slytherins

Further down the train a blond Slytherin sat motionless. His mind still reeling from what he had overheard. Harry Potter was gay? He nearly groaned; that was something he didn't need to hear. It just made things worse actually. See, unknown to everyone (except Blaise and Millicent), Draconius Lucius Malfoy had a huge crush on one Harry James Potter. The crush had been there since the beginning, since the moment Harry had walked into Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions. He had found Harry's untidy appearance utterly delightful and he had adored Harry as much as any eleven- year-old boy really could. He had wanted to impress the boy, which of course had backfired in his face.

Then Harry had refused his offer of friendship and Draco was devastated. He had never wanted anything as badly as he had wanted Harry's friendship. But Harry had refused him and he had felt like his heart had shattered. So he did everything in his power to make Harry's life miserable, to make Harry feel the pain he had felt. True, it was childish, but at the time he was still a child. It wasn't until later that he realized that making Harry miserable made him utterly miserable too. But by then it was too late. The rivalry had started between them and now there were to many insults and too much hatred for them to be anything more than enemies. Even though it was just an act for Draco and he was a damn good actor, he knew Harry really disliked him. Draco sighed and looked out the window. Life sucked. It just couldn't get any worse than this.

He grunted when something pounced on to his lap. Looking down he found the most beautiful, intriguing creature. The cat-like creature was black with violet eyes and a split tail. It was sleek and elegant and the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen.

"What is that?" Blaise Zabini asked staring at the black creature in Draco's lap. Blaise had long black hair that had a slight curl to it and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. He had a square jaw and sharp cheekbones. At 6'4" he was by far the tallest in the group, but unlike most people his height, he didn't appear gangly or awkward. He had broad shoulders and well defined arms due to the fact that he played a beater in Quidditch even though he wasn't on the team. And like most Slytherins he enjoying nothing more than causing chaos and mayhem. He was also fiercely loyal to his friends.

"She's beautiful," Draco said to Blaise's question, which didn't answer it at all. Ever so slowly he reach down to pet the kitten. Draco's fingertips brushed the black fur and he sighed. "Silk. She feels like silk." As Draco stroked the silky fur, the cat purred contently and curled up it's tails flickering back and forth.

"What do you think it is?" Blaise asked again.

Draco shrugged. "Some kind of cat," he guessed. He didn't really care. He just liked the way the cat's fur felt against his hand.

Vincent Crabbe with his pudding bowl hair cut and Gregory Goyle with his gorilla-like appearance barely glanced up from the pile of treats they were consuming. But even if they had looked at the cat creature they wouldn't have know what it was anyway. They weren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box. Millicent Bulstrode was a tough Slytherin girl. At 5'10" she had grown into her sturdy body structure. She had shoulder-length black hair and eyes that were just as dark. She looked up from the book she was reading and stared at the cat intently. Then she shrugged and went back to reading.

Pansy Parkinson another Slytherin girl who closely resembled a pug, pulled her gaze away from Blaise's spectacular figure to glare at the creature. "It's probably flea ridden. Get rid of it before it contaminates everything in here," she sneered haughtily tossing her mousy brown hair over her wide shoulders. Her hair had once been blond, but it had darkened to a dull brown as she had gotten older.

"We allow you to stay, so we can't be anymore contaminated then we already are," Blaise said smoothly.

Draco smirked. Pansy huffed, crossed her arms and turned away. Millicent snickered into her book, while Crabbe and Goyle continued to stuff their faces.

The compartment door slide open and the cat in Draco's lap hissed. Everyone turned to look at the compartment's door and saw Ron Weasley stand there.

"Malfoy," Ron spat.

"What do you want Weasel?" Blaise sneered.

"Come to rat out Harry Potter now that he's finally wised up and dumped your sorry-ass?" Draco smirked.

"How..." Ron started before slamming his mouth shut.

Draco's smirk deepened, if that was even possible. "I'm a Malfoy. I know everything," he said smugly.

"Oh really?" Ron snorted in disbelief.

Draco made a humming sound in his throat as he calmed the cat down. The creature was still tense, but she was no long hissing. "I know that there's trouble in paradise and that the Golden Trio is no more. Tell me Weasel, was it Potter or Granger that gave you that black eye? I hope it was Granger."

Everyone in the compartment snickered even though none of them knew what was going on. But they were Slytherins after all and they couldn't show their ignorance. Although Draco knew that he'd have some explaining to do to Blaise and Millicent afterward. But for now everyone would just pretend to know what the hell was going.

Draco sighed. "Why don't you leave Weasel, there's nothing you can tell us that we don't already know. Not to mention we don't take information from two-faced bigots."

With a snarl Ron spun around and stalked off down the corridor.

"How rude," Blaise said, "he couldn't even shut the door. Must have been born in a barn." Then with a flick of his wand the door slid shut.

"What was that?" Pansy shrieked. "What do you mean the Golden Trio is no more? What the hell is going on?"

Draco didn't answer. He just continued to pet the now relaxed cat and stared out the window. Pansy continued to shriek questions, while Crabbe and Goyle ate. Neither Blaise nor Millicent said anything. They knew that Draco would tell them everything when he was ready. They would just have to wait until then.

_Lil' Sphinx: Hey everyone. Thanks again for all the review. I seem to say that a lot. But I think everyone should get some recognition even if I don't directly respond to them. I wish I could, but I don't have that much time. _

_Serylis- See you were right, Amethyst did end up in the lap of our favorite blonde Slytherin. _

_Theoddguy- Sorry I didn't punish Ron enough for you. But don't worry he will get what's coming to him. _

_Which brings me to what I want from you lovely readers. See, I have a couple ideas of things that Harry and Hermione are going to do to Ron, but I would like some more ideas. Basically any trick/hex/curse/prank/etc. that would make Ron's life a living hell. _


	7. Civil

Chapter 7: Civil

Things in the compartment had just calmed down; meaning Pansy had finally gotten hoarse from all her screeching, when the compartment door opened for the second time. Draco didn't even look away from the window. It wasn't until he caught Pansy's wheeze of "Potter" that he turned around. The first glance of Harry Potter that year and Draco was sure he had just swallowed his tongue. Far off he heard Blaise give a low whistle and Millicent gasp as her book clattered to the floor. His mind had completely shut down at the sight of the green-eyed Adonis in front of him. If he had to come up with an insult or some witty retort at that exact moment, he would fail miserably.

"Fuck me," Draco muttered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaise nod in agreement.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as everyone in the compartment stared at him. He couldn't figure out why they were staring at him like that. He was oblivious to the fact that he was a very hot young man and everyone in the compartment was having trouble getting his or her teenage hormones under control. Instead, he looked around the compartment for Amethyst and spotted her on Draco Malfoy's lap. The blonde Slytherin was as breath taking as he always was and it took all of Harry's self control not to start drooling. Draco's silver blond hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was; instead it hung softly around his angular face. His eyes were a stormy gray that put the gathering rain clouds outside the window to shame. His pale moonbeam skin appeared soft and delicate and seemed to glow in the darkening compartment. His 5'11" frame was nicely muscled from playing Quidditch, but his muscle structure was lean and trim, keeping his refined aristocrat looks. Graceful artist hands stroked the silky black fur of Amethyst's back and Harry watched mesmerized as those long elegant fingers sent Amethyst purring in delight. At that moment Harry wished for nothing more than to trade places with the Night Creature. He had never been so jealous of an animal in his life.

"What do you want Scarhead?" Pansy sneered.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Here we go again, he thought, another year, and another round of insults. But this time he wasn't in the mood for the petty bickering. Truth be told, the rivalry between Malfoy and him no longer held the appeal that it once had. In the beginning he had truly disliked Malfoy's snobbish behavior and in truth it still annoyed the hell out of him. Then the bickering became his only release from being Harry Potter, a way for him to work out his anger and frustration. After all, Malfoy and his lackeys were the only ones that treated him like a normal person, the only ones who didn't give a damn that he was the savior of the wizarding world, and he had come to respect that in Malfoy. With the respect Harry had come to realize that there were other things in Draco's personality that he like and he began to notice how things didn't quite add up. The blonde was an enigma that Harry had to figure out, which of course lead to Harry noticing how physically attractive Draco was. And that lead him to acknowledging that he had one hell of a crush on the blonde Slytherin. But with Draco's hatred of him, Harry knew they would never be anything more than enemies. Not to mention, even if by some miracle or a snowball's chance in hell that they did become friends, Draco would still be beyond his reach. Honestly, the boy was like a god sent down just to torment mortals with his beauty.

But the sad thing was that if Harry had the chance to become Draco's friend, he would take it, even though he knew nothing more would come of it. No, he just wanted to be around Draco. To be able to talk to him civilly, to be near him, to look at Draco anytime he wanted without fear of being caught with a less then hateful expression on his face. Who was he kidding? That would never happen.

"I didn't come here to start anything. I just came for Amethyst," Harry said.

"Amethyst," Pansy snickered.

"Yes, the kitten that's sitting on Malfoy's lap," Harry replied slowly as though he were talking to a dimwitted child.

Blaise and Millicent both snickered. Everyone knew that there was no love lost between them and Pansy. In fact, no one could understand why Pansy hung around with people who openly despised her or why they allowed her to hang out with them. Soon it was decided that Pansy was just too stupid and conceited to realize that they despised her. And they let her stay because 1) they needed a guinea pig to test their insults/hexes/curses/potions and 2) they realized she was too stupid and wouldn't leave no matter what they did.

He didn't wait for Pansy's comeback; instead he knelt down and held out his hands. "Come Amethyst," he called. He didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try. Amethyst rubbed against Draco's chest before leaping to the floor and into Harry's waiting arms. He stood up with Amethyst carefully cradled against his chest, gave a nod and turned to leave.

"Potter," Draco called.

Harry stopped and turned his head towards Draco, but made no move back to the compartment. He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Malfoy?"

"The Weasel paid us a visit," Draco stated smoothly.

Harry tensed and his toxic green eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did he say?"

Draco gave a careless shrug. "Nothing that I didn't already know. But you should know that the Weasel will sell you out the first chance he gets."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side as he regarded Draco. There had to be some kind of catch. Draco was never nice to him. Well unless you counted that one time in Madam Malkins, but that was before Draco had known he was Harry Potter. And even then Malfoy had been a snobbish prick.

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'," Draco quoted. "You're just lucky that I hate the Weasel more than I dislike you."

Harry smirked. "You know, I think I'm actually flattered, Malfoy."

"You should be," Malfoy said airily with a wave of one elegant hand. "Now do you have a plan for the Weasel or are you going to be the Golden Boy that you are and let him get away with spreading your dirt all over the school?"

The smirk on Harry's face turned quite sinister and Blaise, Millicent, and Draco were highly impressed. "The Golden Boy is tainted and the Weasel will get what's coming to him."

"Is that so," drawled Draco.

Harry made a confirming sound in his throat. "Why Malfoy, I didn't know you cared," he purred. "But if you're that worried, Draco, you can always be your usual Slytherinish self and do what you do best; making everyone else's life a living hell," he said with a cheeky grin before flouncing off down the corridor.

"Did he just call you Draco?" Millicent asked.

"Did you just have a civilized conversation with him?" Blaise asked still blinking at the still open compartment door.

Malfoy nodded. He too was still looking at the doorway. "Yeah," he said slowly drawing out the word as though he wasn't exactly sure.

Blaise shook his head sending long strands of black hair flying. "Hell has just frozen over," he muttered raising his wand and once again shutting the door.

"And I didn't get the memo," Draco said dryly.

_Lil' Sphinx: Thanks for the reviews and some ideas to torture Ron. I saw my muse yesterday, well actually she's more my editor/hey-I-have-this-cool- idea-what-do-you-think person. So I have about another chapter and a half. _

_Silvrfoxfire- Thanks for mentioning Ron's fear of spiders, I had completely forgotten about that. Yes, Ginny will help Harry and 'Mione, along with some others. No, Ron isn't going to die but he'll wish he had. _

_Soft Williow- Yes, Amethyst will help Draco and Harry get together. Along with someone else. _

_Xandriya- I wasn't planning on having Amethyst attack Ron, but why not. It would be hilarious. _

_unforgiven mistress- When Amethyst disappeared it was after the confrontation between Ron and 'Mione so it wouldn't be surprising that she went unnoticed. Don't worry you're not the only one that asked. _

_Oh, the pranks on Ron are going to start off small, so if you have any ideas I still want to hear them. Thanks. _


	8. The Return of Remus

Chapter 8: Remus Returns

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade late into the evening. Thankfully the rest of the train ride had been blissfully uneventful. But the storm that had been threatening all day had finally broken. Thunder and the pelting rain drowned out Hagrid's call for 1st years and the shuffling of students' hurrying to the waiting carriages or for the 1st years, the boats. Lightning flashed lighting up the darkness for brief periods of time. The wind howled and whipped at the students' clothing. It was a horrible night to be crossing the lake.

Harry and Hermione quickly scurried into one of the thestral drawn carriages. Water streamed off of them and Hermione gave a small huff as she pushed a dripping curl out of her face. Amethyst purred contently as she had been protected from the rain by Harry's robe, which was the only part of the school uniform that he had put on.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who were completely soaked, soon joined the duo. Neville had changed drastically over the summer. He had lost all his baby fat and gained muscle mass, nothing too bulky though. He had also gained a few inches in height making him a little taller than Hermione. His chocolate brown hair had grown out over the summer and now fell into his deep doe-brown eyes and curled around the collar of his uniform. He had a slight tan, but nowhere near as dark as Harry's.

Luna hadn't changed much. She still had that dreamy look about her. Her long dirty blond hair hung in wet clumps around her oval face and fell to her narrow hips. Her cobalt blue eyes glittered in the dark gloom of the carriage. Her wand rested behind her left ear and she held a copy of the Quibbler in her pale hands.

"Oh, hey Harry. Hi Hermione. Glad to be back?" Neville asked as he settled himself across from Harry and Luna sat across from Hermione. The carriage started moving to the school and rain beat down in a steady rhythm nearly drowning out all sound.

"Hi Neville. Yeah, it's great to be home," Harry smiled. "Hey Luna," he called over the downpour of the rain.

"Hello Harry," Luna greeted in her dreamy voice.

"Where's Ron?" Neville asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked. He had figured Ron would have already started talking about him. After all, Ron had tried to with the Slytherins.

"Know what?" Neville question, obviously every confused.

Hermione and Harry shared a look. A look that basically asked which one of them was going to do the explaining. Harry shrugged and Hermione gave an annoyed huff.

"Why do I always end up doing the explaining?"

"Because you're so good at it," Harry said smiling sweetly.

Hermione gave a delicate snort and shook her head. "Okay to make a long story short, Ron is jealous of Harry and resents everything about him."

"So, Ron's always been a little jealous of Harry," Neville interrupted.

Hermione sighed. "No, it's more than that. Ron resents Harry. We're not talking about petty jealousy or being a little envious or some friendly banter. No, this is hate. Ron's let all his negative feelings about Harry build up over the years so that now that's all there are."

Hermione paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Okay. Look at it this way. Ron has always been last. He's never been number one. Head Boy, Perfect, Quidditch captain, top student, it wouldn't matter if he got to be every one of those because one of his brothers did it first. Then he met Harry, someone who didn't know a thing about the wizarding world and for once Ron was looked up to, he was needed. But eventually that changed and Ron was once again over-looked. He became nothing more that Harry's sidekick. Even I got more recognition than he did."

"So in Ron's mind, Harry's the cause of all his problems in not being recognized," Neville said trying to understand.

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now, I'm sure Ron was going to pretend that everything was peachy keen because he still wants to be in the spotlight, even if it's diluted and overshadowed by Harry. But Harry already knew how Ron felt towards him and called Ron on it."

"But it wasn't until he called 'Mione a slut and accused her of sleeping with me that the friendship really ended," Harry added.

"He called Hermione a...That prat," Neville growled. "We can't let him get away with that."

"Don't worry, we won't," Harry and Hermione chorused together very much like Fred and George would have done.

"You have a plan," Luna stated.

"We want in on it," Neville demanded as the carriage came to a stop.

"Okay. Meet us tonight at 11:00 in the Room of Requirement," Harry said before he exited the carriage.

Quickly they hurried up the stone steps of Hogwarts and into the entry hall. Hermione caste drying spells on the both of them before they entered the great hall. They sat towards the end of the Gryffindor table so that they were close to the double doors that they had just entered through and were facing in the direction of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Harry always sat on that side of the table so that he could sneak peeks at Draco without anyone knowing. As far as he knew, no one had figured it out yet and he hoped they never would. Harry pulled Amethyst from beneath his robe and settled her on to his lap where she fell asleep with a content purr. The hall filled quickly and noisily. Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean sat down around Harry and Hermione. Hermione sat on Harry's left, Seamus on his right, with Dean across the table from Seamus, Neville across from Harry and Ginny across from Hermione. In the excited chaos it went unnoticed that one of the Golden Trio was missing.

As the 1st years began to arrive soaked and shivering, Harry looked around the crowded hall at all the familiar faces. Draco sat with usual group of cronies. Blaise sat on his right and Millicent on his left. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott sat across the table so their backs were to Harry, not that he cared. The only time that he cared was when one of the fat lugs got in his way of gazing at the blonde. Then it took all his control not to growl and yell at them to move over. Not wanting to get caught by anyone he quickly looked away and continued his survey of the great hall. His eyes drifted over the teachers' table. A smile spread over Harry's face as he spotted Remus Lupin sitting next to Professor McGonagall's empty chair. The werewolf looked like hell, but that wasn't unusual since the full moon was only two days ago. His tawny brown hair was streaked with even more gray than the last time Harry had seen him. Harry gave Remus a small wave before letting his gaze continue down the rest of the table. A thoughtful frown slowly marred his features.

"Hermione, who do you think that is next to Snape?" Harry asked nodding his head in that direction.

Hermione looked over in the direction that Harry had indicated. The person in question was covered completely with a black cloak. Nothing of the person could be seen. Hermione shrugged. "I would say the new DADA teacher, but Remus is up there and there are no other teachers missing. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Why do you think he's covered up?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he's disfigured," Ginny guessed.

"Or maybe he's a vampire and the cloak allows him to hide in the shadows to wait for some poor unsuspecting victim to nab. Then he'll sink his fangs into that rapidly beating pulse and hot bright red blood will flow and he'll drink his fill until there's none left. And once that last drop of blood is gone, he'll drop the drained corpse to the floor where it'll lay in a broken heap with it's mouth open in a silent scream and it's eyes wide in shock and terror. And then he'll move on to his next victim and his next, until the whole school is filled with bloodless corpses," Seamus gushed.

Everyone around the table stared at the Irish boy as though he had grown an extra head.

"What?" Seamus asked looking around at everyone in complete lose as to why they were staring at him like that.

Dean was the first to speak up. "Man Seamus, you are morbid."

The sound of clapping drew the group's attention and they realized that they had missed the Sorting Hat's song. They watched as the first years were sorted. Gryffindor gained twenty-eight to their ranks, Ravenclaw gained twenty-six, Hufflepuff gained thirty and Slytherin gained thirteen.

Dumbledore rose to give his usual 'Welcome Back' speech. "I'd like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts and to all the returning students, welcome back. For the new students and some of the older students," Dumbledore started, giving Harry and company a pointed look and Harry barely refrained from not rolling his eyes. "The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. And the school rules are still in effect and there are a few new items added to the list of prohibited items; for the complete list it is on Mr. Flich's door. Now, I'd like to introduce two additions to the staff. We are lucky to have Remus Lupin return to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. And our newest staff member is Alyssum Shadow."

Remus Lupin and the cloaked figure both stood up as they were introduced. But the cloaked figure made no mover to lower its hood. Harry frowned. That was odd. And what was even stranger and a little disturbing was that Dumbledork hadn't mentioned what this Alyssum Shadow was teaching. What was the old goat up to?

After the applause died down Dumbledore continued. "Without further ado," he said letting his voice drift off and with a wave of his hands the feast appeared. Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Honestly, the old goat was nothing more than a manipulative show-off.

The noise of the hall rose to the enchanted ceiling as the students began to talk with and over each other about their summers. Food disappeared at a phenomenal rate as it was shoveled into mouths.

"What kind of name is Alyssum?" Seamus asked around a mouthful of mash potatoes.

"Alyssum or Lobulari maritima, a foliage with tiny clusters of white flowers that also come in pink, lavender, and purple. It's an annual that blooms from late spring to early fall and is used as an edging or a filler in gardens," Harry spouted.

Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny all stared in shock at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "I like gardening," he huffed in his defense.

"Anyway," Dean said breaking the awkward silence. "Why wasn't Ron sitting with you on the train and why is he sitting down there?" he asked pointing to where Ron sat with the fourth and fifth years.

"He sat with you on the train?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, along with Seamus, Ginny, Michael, and Ginny's friend Sasha, a fourth year."

"Did he say anything?" Hermione demanded.

"No," Dean said shaking his head. "He stormed in, sat down for a little while and then he got up and left. He came back in about ten, fifteen minutes later pissed off beyond belief."

"Why? What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at Hermione with huge green eyes and a pout on his full lips.

"Oh for the love of God!" Hermione exclaimed throwing up her hands. "Fine, fine. You big baby." With that she explained Ron's behavior and everything that had happened on the train, leaving out of course Ron calling her a slut. Which Harry happily filled in.

"He called Hermione a...a slut?" Dean hissed a crossed the table.

"So you're the one that gave him the black eye," Seamus snickered.

"Nope. That was 'Mione," Harry grinned with pride.

"Remind me not to piss her off," Seamus whispered.

"I can't believe Ron would say that," Ginny muttered.

"Believe it," Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head, her dark red hair falling into her pale face. "We can't let him get away with it."

"We won't," Harry started. "We already have a plan."

"I want in," Dean said.

"Me too," chimed Seamus.

"And me," Ginny said.

Harry smiled gently. "I'm flattered that you guys want to help, but I don't want you to..."

"Save your speech Harry," Ginny cut in. "I'm doing this 'cause Ron needs to be taught a lesson. He used Hermione and you. He called Hermione a slut. He betrayed all of Gryffindor with his shameful and disloyal behavior."

"Right. And he stopped talking to Seamus and me when he found out that we were dating," Dean said.

"Yeah, we still owe him for all the hexes he "accidentally" cast on us last year," Seamus growled.

"Okay then. Wait. You two are gay?" Harry asked looking back and forth between Dean and Seamus.

Hermione smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Honestly Harry! Sometimes I seriously worry about you. You are just way too clueless."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Seamus asked hesitantly.

"No. I'm happy for you both," Harry smiled. "Now if you still want in on the plan meet us in the Room of Requirement at 11:00 tonight," he whispered.

"You're handling this rather well, Harry. Are you sure about doing this, whatever it is we're doing?" Neville asked.

Harry tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "I'm alright. I've had awhile to get use to it. I'm not going to say I wasn't hurt by it, but deep down I think I always knew how he really felt about me. I just didn't want to see it."

"Understandable," Dean agreed.

"Okay last question," Seamus said. "What the hell is that?" he asked pointing to Harry's lap.

Harry smiled. "Oh, this is Amethyst," he said picking up the sleepy- eyed kitten from his lap. He held the purring Night Creature to his chest and scratched her delicately behind her ears.

"Awww, she's so cute," Ginny chirped.

"Yeah, but what exactly is she?" Dean asked.

Amethyst rubbed her head against Harry's chin before crawling up his chest and lying precariously across his shoulders. "Oh. She's a Night Creature. I haven't found out all that much about them, there's not that much known I guess. Although I did find out that they usually don't like humans, some of them die in captivity, and that Dark Creatures are their descendents. But I haven't found out anything about Amethyst's specific type, so I'm going to have to look in the library," Harry explained offering Amethyst a piece of chicken, which she happily eat.

Hermione's honey gold eyes narrowed. "Dark Creatures, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, I think maybe our top priority is to find out as much as we can about Amethyst," Hermione stated.

"Don't worry 'Mione," Harry started but he was cut off as Dumbledor told the Perfects to lead everyone to their respected houses.

"This isn't over," Hermione said as she stood up and began directing the first years.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. At least he had sort of escaped that lecture. Though for how long was up in the air. It could be a few hours or a couple days. He was hoping for a couple days. Maybe he should ask Remus about Night Creatures, he was the DADA teacher after all. He had to know something. At least more than Harry did at the moment.

"Hey could one of you tell 'Mione that I went to see Remus about Amethyst. That should mollify her somewhat," Harry said to the remaining four.

"Will do, Harry," Ginny said as they walked off towards the tower and Harry headed towards the Head table.

_Lil' Sphinx: Hi everyone. Glad that you're enjoying the story. I ran out pre-written stuff so it'll probably take me a little long to update chapters now. But I have all kinds of cool ideas so hopefully not too long. And I'm thinking about posting one of my other stories, but I'm not sure..._


	9. Questions and Answers

Chapter 9: Questions and Answers

Draco along with the other Perfects led the Slytherins out of the Great Hall and to the dungeons. The pack of Slytherins was mostly quiet as they trudged along. Only the Perfects spoke up and that was to inform the first years on certain things, mostly on how not to get lost in the labyrinth of Hogwarts' dungeons. They were also told of the school rules, or more precise the rules that had to follow and the rules that were bendable, and what would happen to someone that didn't obey the Slytherins' rules.  
Draco stayed quiet through the whole thing, allowing the other Perfects to instruct the 1st years. He only spoke when the group stopped in front of the Slytherin crest that was graffiti on the drab stone walls. The crest hadn't always been there, it was something that had been added over the summer because too many 1st years couldn't remember where the damn door was.

"Intemptesta nox," Draco stated clearly.

The serpent on the crest gave a hiss as it nodded its head in acknowledgment to Draco. With that the sound of stone grinding on stone echoed down the barely lit corridors as the hidden door to the Slytherin Common Room slide open. Draco was the first through the doorway and the others quickly followed.

The common room hadn't changed at all in the five years that Draco had been there and he seriously doubt if it ever would. It was still a large spacious room with two fireplaces and a variety of couches, chairs, and tables clustered around the room. There was even a black baby grand piano that sat on a raised dais on the right side of the room. Most of the colors that made up the room were black, dark green and silver and though the colors were mostly dark the room was large enough to keep it from being sinister and gloomy looking. The floor and the enchanted windows helped a lot too. The floor wasn't stone but actually a rich pale hardwood that gleamed in the firelight. And since they were in the dungeon and under the lake there was no possible way for them to have real windows, so they had fake ones that were enchanted to show the weather outside.

The 1st years were sent off to their dorms. The girls down a long corridor on the left hidden behind a tapestry of sirens luring sailors to their doom, and the boys the same on the right only hidden behind a tapestry of betraying lovers. Most of the underclassmen followed the 1st years to the dorms. So that the only ones left in the common room were 5th year and above. A group of 5th years were laughing loudly as they played a game of Exploding Snap. Others were talking in small groups or working on some homework they had forgotten about over the summer. All in all it was a welcoming and homey scene.

Draco's lips twitched into a soft smirk as he took it all in. He knew that the lively and yet soothing atmosphere of the common room wasn't what anyone in the other houses would have expected from the Slytherins. If an outsider (non-Slytherin) stumbled across this they would probably die of shock or check themselves into St. Mungo's for insanity.  
In truth, Slytherins' really weren't as bad as everyone thought. Sure, they were cunning, devious, and ambitious, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They were also great actors. See, a lot of Slytherins excelled in the Arts, like music, painting, theater, and the like. But they all were fabulous actors. They played their roles to a T. They had too. And the reason behind the charade was because a lot of Slytherins didn't believe in the crap that Voldemort and their parents spouted about muggles and mudbloods. But since they were the sons and daughters of Death Eaters they couldn't voice their opinions without facing their parents' wrath or even their own deaths. And of course, there were those that truly believed and followed Voldemort and the Death Eaters, so the ones that didn't believe or were neutral had to hide it well or it would get back to their parents and they would pay the price, most likely with their lives. Self-preservation; another lovely quality of a Slytherin. It was right up there with extortion and blackmail.

With a sigh Draco moved to the piano. Technically it belong to anyone who wished to play it, but he had claimed it as his in 1st year and no one had dared to touch it since. He sat down on the smooth bench and began to play. As the first notes of the piano drifted through the air all activity in the room ceased. The game of Exploding Snap quickly ended and all the conversations died off in mid sentence, not even the scratching of a quill could be heard. The Slytherins watched as Draco played, it always shocked and awed them. Even though most were used to Draco's evening sonatas. He usually played after dinner and somehow it had become a tradition for him to play on the first night back at Hogwarts until everyone went to their beds. Gradually the conversations started up again, although much quieter this time, nothing more that a soft hush of noise in the background. And Draco continued to play.

Song after song poured out over the common room, some of the songs were gentle and soothing like a drizzle of rain on a cool spring morning. Other songs were sad and lonesome, like unrequited love. Soon the common room emptied out and only Blaise and Millicent remained. He continued to play for a little longer before letting the notes drift off and die.  
He stood gracefully and headed towards his room, Blaise and Millicent close on his heals. He pushed the tapestry of the Betraying Lovers aside and walked down the dim hallway. At the very end he climbed a single flight of spiraling stairs to the very top where it dead-ended at a painting. The painting was of a dark elf with a sinister forest behind her that was filled with Dark Creatures that crept between the trees and looked out with glowing eyes. There was even a silhouette of a dragon against the full moon.  
"Peccatus," he whispered to the dark elf, who nodded her head regally to him before the painting swung open.

Draco stepped through the doorway and entered his room. He had a private room, one that he had gotten after becoming a Perfect. Not all Perfects got a room all to themselves, but since Slytherin didn't have as many students as the other houses and was filled with some of the riches students, they got special privileges. Most of the rooms in Slytherin didn't house anymore than three people.

His room was quite spacious with a fireplace on one wall that had a love-seat; two overstuffed armchairs and a small glass and wrought-iron coffee table in front of it. The couch was black leather, the armchairs dark- hunter green and all held soft squishy pillows in sliver and blood red. A black lacquered desk sat against the far wall and his four-poster bed sat on the right side of the room. The bed was made from a deep red wood and the curtains that hung around it were black and tied back with silver cord. The comforter was a silvery green and a mound of pillows crowd together at the top of the bed. There were two nightstands in the same red wood on either side of the bed and a wardrobe to the right side. There was a Gothic style door on the left side of the bed next to the desk that led to the bathroom and the stone walls were decorated with paintings, none of which were enchanted or animated.  
As Draco walked further into his room a black shadow swooped down on him. The black winged creature perched on Draco's shoulder and nuzzled against Draco's jaw. Draco gave a soft barely audible laugh before reaching up and pulling the winged creature off.

"I see you've escaped your cage again, Volucris," Draco murmured to the creature.

Volucris was a tiny dragon-like creature that was no bigger than a bludger when curled up. He had scales like a snake's giving him a soft leathery feel. But unlike a snake's scales his weren't patterned or striped, just a solid dark midnight blue that was almost black. He also had the forked tongue and fangs of a snake, but the rest of him looked like a miniature dragon with the exception of his front arms. They were long and bony with an almost human like quality; his four fingers were long and spindly with sharp razor-like claws, sort of like a Grindylow's. His hind legs were like a dragon's; three toed and clawed. His wings were leathery and he had a long tail. His eyes were much like a snake's or a cat's and were a silvery-plum color.

Volucris gave Draco a rumbling growl that was almost purr-like and nipped lightly at Draco's fingers in affection as Draco walked towards the fireplace. He sat down in his usually seat in one of the armchairs, while Millicent curled up on the love-seat and Blaise stretched out on the deep blood red rug before the fireplace.  
"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Blaise inquired.

Draco shifted in the armchair throwing one of his legs over the arm and reclining sideways. He laid Volucris on the chair in the space between his hips and the edge of the chair. The dragon-like creature curled up in a ball its head resting on it's arms, its wings laying flat on his back and his tail twitching back and forth very much like a cat's. Volucris gave a purring growl and a thin stream of smoke drifted up from its nostrils. Draco pulled the silver pillow out from him and wrapped his arms around it. He told them all about the scene he had witnessed on the train.

There was silence for a moment after he finished as Blaise and Millicent thought everything over. Finally it was Millicent that spoke up. "On the train Potter said that the weasel will get what's coming to him, do you think Potter will go through with it? Or will he cave in and take the weasel back?"

Another bout of silence followed only broken by the snap and crackle of the fire. This time it was Blaise that broke the silence. "I'd like to think that Potter's smart enough and strong enough not to take weasel back. But he is a Gryffindor."

"I don't think he will," Draco said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and gave Draco an oh-really look.

"That is not my biased opinion so don't give me that look, Blaise," Draco growled not even looking towards Blaise.

"Why do you think so then?" Millicent asked softly.

"The way his eyes changed on the train when weasel was mentioned. And at dinner it looked like they were planning something."

Millicent tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean his eyes changed?" she inquired.

"Usually his eyes are a brilliant emerald green, almost like new spring grass and they show his every emotion. But on the train, they clouded over becoming almost black in color. And all the emotions disappeared like a wall had been slammed up. They were cold. His eyes had never looked like that before, not through any of our fights. No, no this is different."

"Man, you're doomed," Blaise snickered shaking his head. "Oh how the mighty fall."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Draco growled his mercury colored eyes narrowed at Blaise.

"That you're head over heals in love with Wonder Boy and there's no help for you," Millicent translated dryly. Blaise chuckled and Draco growled, "Shut up." He threw the silver pillow at Blaise smacking the laughing boy in the face, which just caused him to laugh harder.

"Which brings us to; do we help your lover boy with his weasel problem or let him handle it on his own?" Blaise asked after he finally got his laughter under control.

Draco thought a moment. "Let's see what Harry does before we do anything."

Blaise nodded in understanding. Millicent paused for a time before asking, "You sure?" At Draco's affirmation she too agreed. They would wait.

* * *

Harry made his way through the cluster of students leaving the Great Hall towards the Professor's table. He felt Amethyst crawl from his shoulders into the hood of his robes where she curled into a little ball. Luckily Amethyst was light enough not to disrupt the lay of the robe. In fact, if it weren't for the light pressure of her nestled against his shoulder blades he would have thought that she had fallen off. "Hey Moony. Welcome back. I didn't think you'd be teaching again, what with the whole full moon problem of yours," Harry smirked as he approached the werewolf.

Remus gave a small laugh. "It's good to be back. I didn't think I would be able to teach again either, but no one else wanted the job. It's jinxed, you know," Remus joked.

Harry gave a snort. "I highly doubt that. More likely, Dumbledore finally realized that you were the best DADA teacher we had."

Lupin gave a shy smile and blushed lightly at the compliment. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would. After all, we actually **learned **something while you were teaching." Hmm...come to think of it that was probably why Dumbledork brought Lupin back, regardless of the discord that it may cause. Just so that Harry could have substantial training that would help him to defeat the Dark Lord. Oh, goody.

Remus sighed. "It's going to be a problem when the parents find out that I'm back teaching their children."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. Anyone that's had you as a teacher will stand up for you."

"I hope you're right Harry. I really enjoy teaching," Remus stated. "It helps keep my mind off..." he started before drifting off.

"Sirius. I know. I miss him too," Harry whispered his voice catching slightly on Sirius' name. Nothing more was spoken, they simply stood there taking comfort in each others presence.

"Actually I have some questions, if you have the time," Harry said trying to defuse the gloomy atmosphere that had fallen over them.

Lupin gave Harry a gentle yet tired smile. "I always have time for you," he replied.

Harry grinned and tilted his head to one of the house tables in the now empty hall. The two sat down opposite of each other and teapot along with two cups appeared between them. Remus poured the both of them a cup of tea and waited for Harry to speak.

"Do you know anything about Night Creatures?" Harry asked as he accepted the cup of tea.

"Night Creatures or nox noctis creatura," Lupin started before taking a sip of his tea. "They're believed to be myths."

"Why is that?" Harry interrupted.

"Well for one, no one has ever really seen one. There are a hand full of wizards that's claimed they've caught one, but when they try to prove it, the cage is either empty or there is nothing but a pile of ash and a lingering scent of smoke."

"So they don't really exist?"

"Some wizards believe that they exist while others think that they're just myths. The limited information on Night Creatures is mostly just educated guesses. For instance, they got their name for their coloring and that they're suppose to be nocturnal. Supposedly, their coloring is shades of black, like a blackish-red or a dark midnight blue or even a dark-hunter green."  
Lupin paused for a moment taking another sip of his tea. "It's also believe that they die in captivity and that they don't like humans."

"I read that Dark Creatures are the descendants of Night Creatures," Harry stated.

Lupin nodded. "That is one of the beliefs. It is said that the Night Creatures weren't originally from our world. That they existed in another time and place, a completely different dimension so to speak, and that somehow they crossed over from the shadows and into our realm. Whether they were fleeing their world or simply unable to get back, they started to mate with creatures that were similar to them in characteristic. But supposedly their genetics weren't all that compatible and they winded up creating hybrids that later became the Dark Creature we know."

"So based on that belief, Night Creature are responsible for our vampires, were-creatures, doxies, grindylow, Red Caps, and so forth."

Lupin nodded. "Now, whether or not that's true, is anyone's guess," he said with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Are there any other beliefs?" Harry asked.

Remus made a humming sound in his throat as he thought. "Yes, actually there is. Some think that Night Creatures are a form of familiars. That they are the most powerful familiars a wizard could have. That a wizard who owned such a familiar could speak telepathically with it and even see through the creature's eyes."

"Cool," muttered Harry.

Lupin chuckled and shook his head. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Teenagers," before continuing the conversation. "It's also believed that a Night Creature can steal a person's soul. That belief came around when a lot of people, both muggles and wizards were dieing and no one could find out why. That's also the most popular belief."

"Why?" Harry interrupted.

"Because a lot of wizards told their children that if they didn't behave or do as they're told that a Night Creature would come while they were sleeping and punish them or if they were really bad, steal their souls. It was just a story made-up by adults to keep kids in line, but the children believed it. And as they grew-up they told it to their children, and those children told it to theirs and so on and so on, until it became a superstition."

"Very much like the muggles' bogeyman belief," Harry supplied.

"Yes, exactly. Ask any adult if they believe in the bogeyman and they'll laugh at the notion of it. But ask a child, and they'd insist that there's one living in their closet or under their bed."

"Interesting. Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Not that I can think of," Remus said after a while. "Though I do have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why the sudden interest in Night Creatures?"

"Oh, I bought a couple of books on Magical Creatures and they mentioned Night Creatures, but they really didn't said anything about them. So," Harry gave a sheepish grin, "I needed to find out about them." It wasn't a complete lie, he just wasn't telling the whole truth. He did feel bad about sort of lying to Remus, but he didn't want anything to happen to Amethyst. If anyone found out about her supposedly being a Night Creature, they would take her away from him and experiment on her. He couldn't let that happen.

"Oh my, look at the time. It's already 10:30 and you should be off to bed. You have classes tomorrow," Remus said as he stood up. Harry followed and the two walked out of the Great Hall together. They walked up two flights of stairs before Remus said goodnight and walked off down a corridor. Harry continued to walk up the stairs pretending to be heading for the Gryffindor Tower, but he was really heading for the Room of Requirement and the meeting that would take place in about twenty minutes.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: Hi. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, quick question. Does anyone remember where the Room of Requirement is located? I don't remember. Anyway..._

_DJ Epidemic- Thanks for pointing out the spelling and grammar, don't worry it wasn't mean and I'm not offended. In fact, I a__ppreciate it. _

_Velchan- I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I don't always have the time to do a long chapter, even though I'd prefer them longer. I enjoyed your comments, it's always nice to get_ _constructive criticism. Thanks._

_Shortstuff- All I have to say is that you're very very warm on one or even two of your guesses. But I'm not tellin' which. _

_Kingess- Will Fred and George show up? I have no clue. Hopefully. Keep your fingers crossed._


	10. And it begins

Chapter 10: And it begins

Harry bypassed the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was already asleep, that lead to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't bother going to get his invisibility cloak figuring it would be too much of a hassle. Not to mention he had spent five years sneaking around Hogwarts underneath the cloak and he was now quite gifted at blending in with the shadows. He continued up the stairs to the 7th floor and made his way down the corridor to the tapestry of "Barnabus the Barmy" being clubbed by trolls. He walked passed it three times thinking of what he wanted to be in the room. On the third pass a door appeared. He placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door opened.

The room was smaller than it was when he used it for the DA meetings in 5th year. Now it was the size of a cozy sitting room. There were bookshelves crammed full with books that took up one whole wall. A marble fireplace took up half of the wall on the left side of the room. The floor was covered with a thick plushy carpet that was a deep burgundy color. There was only one piece of furniture in the room and that was a low table that sat in the middle of the room. The table was surround with a variety of different colored pillows that appeared to be quite comfortable.

He sat down Indian style on one of the pillows at the head of the table and waited for the others to show up. He felt Amethyst move in the hood of his robe and the next thing he knew she was crawling over his shoulder and purring in his ear. Then Amethyst lost her balance and tumbled over his shoulder and on to his lap. He held back a laugh, although just barely, at the Amethyst's dazed look.

"Graceful aren't you," Harry snickered as he petted the tiny fur ball, who meowed as though to say that she was damn graceful and highly insulted that he implied otherwise.

The door opened and Hermione and Ginny entered. Hermione sat on his left and Ginny on his right. They talked quietly about insignificant things as they waited for the others. Next to arrive was Luna, who was dressed in her pajamas. They were actually normal, consisting of a pair of lounge pants that were dark blue with moons and stars on them and a matching tank top. But her fuzzy lavender slippers that appeared to have some kind of puffballs sticking up from them like antennas proved that she was still a few French fries short of a Happy Meal. As she sat down next to Hermione the door opened again and Neville stumbled in. He mumbled apologizes as he sat down next to Luna. Seamus came in minutes later flopping down next to Ginny and telling them Dean was on his way. Evidently, some 7th year student, who had been raving about some kind of deal, had cornered Dean. It was all pretty sketchy. But five minutes later Dean scrambled through the door with an all too delighted grin. Nobody dared to ask.

"Now that everyone's here, I call this meeting of Payback in order," Hermione directed. A small grin flitted across her faces. "Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself."

"So, what's the plan?" Ginny asked.

"Well...'Mione and I have a few plans, but some of them are going to take awhile. Therefore we're going to start off small," Harry addressed to everyone before turning to Hermione. "'Mione, when do you think we'll have potions?"

"We always have potions on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So we should have it tomorrow, unless of course they changed it," Hermione answered. "But have you forgotten that you and I have Advanced Potions where Ron does not."

Harry grinned. "I didn't forget. Neville, Seamus, and Dean are in Intermediate Potions. Right?" The three in questioned nodded and Harry continued. "Now, this is what you guys are going to do. Neville try to be Ron's partner. If you're assigned to someone else or you don't work in partners then sit by him, either directly in front or directly behind. Then I want you to blow up your potion for a distraction. Make it a big explosion, okay?"

"You got it," Neville agreed readily. This would be a piece of cake for him, since he always ended up blowing up his potion.

"Now Dean, you're good at the _wingardiam leviosa_ spell, so this is what you're going to do," Harry started. "I have a potion that I'll give you tomorrow at breakfast. When Neville blows up his potion and before the smoke clears you need to dump the potion on to Ron's head. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Seamus, if something goes wrong or Neville's potion blow up isn't enough of a distraction, you need to be."

"Alright. But what is the potion going to do?" asked the Irish boy.

Harry grinned wickedly. "Oh, you'll see. And trust me you'll know when it happens."

"Next. Ginny get in touch with the twins and see if they have any new items that need to be tested," Hermione ordered.

"Can I tell them why?" Ginny asked.

"If you think that it will help. I'll leave the decision up to you, after all they're your bothers," Harry answered.

"Can do. And I know they'll help. Probably more than you would want them to," Ginny laughed and the others joined in.

When the laughter died Harry moved on. "Dean, Seamus, sometime tomorrow I want you to go to the Owlery and gather as many feathers as you can."

"Feathers?" Dean and Seamus questioned simultaneously.

"Oh. My. God. You're going to...to..." Hermione couldn't finish, as she was laughing to hard at the mental image that had popped into her head.

"Yes. Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow night," Harry snickered to the others.

"Luna," Hermione said after she got herself calmed down. "You'll be working with me. We have some research to do."

"I'll help," Ginny volunteered.

"Everyone understand what they're to do tomorrow?" Harry asked looking around at everyone.

"Aye!" everyone chorused.

"Alright then. When it's time to move up our attack will make another meeting, until then this meeting is adjourned," Hermione said slamming her hand on the table as though she were dismissing a courtroom.

To keep the chances of being caught to a minimum they left the Room of Requirement one at a time with ten minutes between each person. Soon the only ones left were Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Ginny told me you went to talk to Professor Lupin about Amethyst," Hermione probed.

Harry smiled he knew that was coming. He stretched out on the plush carpet and made himself comfortable. Then he told her everything that Remus had said. When he finished Hermione had a small frown on her face as she thought.

"I'm going to do some research of my own. I'll let you know if I find out anything else," Hermione finally said. "Just be careful, okay Harry?"

"I don't think I have anything to worry about. I mean Amethyst is such a sweetheart. Just look at her," Harry said pointing to the tiny kitten. Amethyst was rolling around and stumbling over the pillows.

Hermione's lips twitched as she tried to suppress a grin, but it was a wasted effort. "You might be right," she agreed.

"Hey look at it this way, as long as she doesn't bred with any cat- like creatures and produce some hybrid, we're okay," he joked.

"Yeah, let's just hope this doesn't turn out like the_ Gremlins_," she muttered.

"Well, light doesn't bother her. But I don't know about water or the eating after midnight thing."

"Let's not find out. Just in case."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so." He picked up Amethyst and climbed to his feet. "Come on 'Mione, we have to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow...err...today."  
The two left the room and snuck back to the Gryffindor Tower. They said their goodnights at the bottom of the dorm stairs before heading up to their rooms. Harry tiptoed into the 6th years dorm room as quiet as a mouse. One of the boys, probably Neville, left a candle burning and Harry made a mental note to thank him. With the candle he didn't have to worry about tripping over something and breaking his own neck. Merlin, he could see the headlines; _The-Boy-Who-Lived died after tripping over a shoe._

_  
_ Shaking his head at his morbid thoughts he got ready for bed. Dressed only in his boxers he crawled into his bed and pulled the red curtains closed. Slightly paranoid that Ron might try something while he was sleeping he caste a powerful protection charm around then bed. The spell made it so that if a person had bad intentions they'd get shocked if they touch the curtains. Then he laid down and fell asleep with Amethyst purring contently on the pillow next to his head.

* * *

"'Ello green-eyes," said a soft dreamy voice from the darkness.

Harry smiled. "Hello, Angel. I didn't see you...err...hear from you last night. Everything okay? Did you go see the 'other'?"

"Yes, and everything is good. What about you?" she asked.

Harry gave small chuckle. "Surprisingly wonderful. Granted I'm about to start a feud with my ex-best friend, but I'm actually looking forward to it. Must be my Slytherin side coming out."

Soft laughter echoed through the darkness. "Nothing wrong with that. After all, you should find some joy in everything you do. And I guess I won't need to be telling you that you should look deep within."

"Deep within what?" Harry asked.

"That's for you to find out," giggled the guardian. Harry didn't know what to feel about his guardian giggling. He was actually kind of disturbed by it. "I got a pet. Her name's Amethyst," Harry said after some time had passed in silence.

"I know. She's a Night Creatures, yes?"

Harry nodded. "That's what the witch at the shop said. Do you know anything about Night Creatures?"

"Just what your friend Lupin has already told you. He was very accurate in his knowledge of the subject. Though I can tell you, that Night Creatures are not all evil. I know that was bothering you. But Night Creatures are just like any other animal and like humans in the fact that, there are good ones, bad ones, and the ones that exist in the shadows, between good and evil," Miss Guardian Angel said.

"I understand."

"Do you?" she asked mysteriously.

Harry frowned but didn't know how to answer so he let it go. "Do...Do you have any news on Sirius' condition?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I told you that if his condition changed you would be the first to know."

"I know, it's just..."

"Green-eyes, you are going to have to be patient. When your Sirius fell through that veil he lost a lot of energy, and not just magical energy but _Chi_, the life energy that every living thing has. If he wasn't such a strong wizard, or as stubborn as I'm sure he is, or if he had been beyond the veil any longer then he was, he would have died. As it is, he is in a deep coma. His energy levels aren't even near being stable. It's going to take a while."

"How do you know all that?" Harry asked in a strained whisper.

"Because I'm the one who saved him and I'm the one watching over him," whispered the guardian.

"You? But...why? Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said in a rush.

"I know. And I saved him, because he mattered to you. Now enjoy your day, because it's time for you to wake-up green-eyes."

* * *

Harry woke bright and early. Since it was only six o'clock no one else was up. He climbed from the bed and quickly got ready for the day. After showing and dressing into his school robes he grabbed a book, _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_, and headed down to the common room. He sat in a plush red armchair next to one of the windows that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. The storm from last night had calmed down to a gentle shower. Rain drops trickled down the window panes like a lover's tears. He watched them for a few minutes before turning to his book. He read until Hermione came down at 7:30. Knowing the others wouldn't be up for another half an hour; the two left the tower and went to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was pretty much deserted, still being way too early in the morning. There was only a handful of sleepy looking Hufflepuffs, no other Gryffindors but them, and at least ten Ravenclaws. To Harry's surprise there was also three Slytherins and one them was none other than Draco Malfoy. Gods, it should be illegal to look that good in the morning.

Harry sat in the same place he had the night before and Hermione took her place next to him. He almost wished she had sat across from him. That way he could stare at Draco and have everyone think that he was simply looking at Hermione. Ginny showed up and solved that dilemma by sitting across from him. He was free to stare to his heart's content.

Soon the others showed up and sat down around them. Professor McGonagall came by handing out their class schedules not long after that. Glancing over the schedules quickly they were pleased to note that potions was today. And Intermediate Potions was right after breakfast. The group laughed and joked around as though they had no care in the world, but there was more to it then that. For underneath the table, hidden from view, Harry slipped Dean the potion. Communicating with eyes and the tilt of the head the message was passed. The mission was a go.

"Hey 'Mione, my schedule says M.A. What's that?" Harry said showing her the piece of parchment.

"I don't know. Mine says it too," Hermione frowned.

"M.A? I have that also," Ginny said. "What about you guys?"

Dean, Seamus and Neville all shook their head 'no'.

"Students," Dumbledore called over the ruckus. The noise slowly died as the students turned their attention to the Headmaster. "As some of you have noticed, there is an extra class labeled M.A. Not everyone has this class. It is reserved for 5th years and above who have the potential. Thank you and enjoy your breakfast."

Harry frowned at the Headmaster. Did the old man explain anything or was he just making noise 'cause he liked the sound of his own voice? Harry looked around the hall and realized he wasn't the only one annoyed by the old man's vagueness. The Hufflepuffs looked massively confused. The majority of the Gryffindors just shrugged it off. The Ravenclaws acted like it didn't apply to them and who knows maybe it didn't. And the Slytherins were glaring, big surprise there. But one glare caught his attention; Draco Malfoy's. Draco's glare should have set Dumbledore on fire. To bad it didn't.

"So Hermione, what do you have first?" Harry asked as the two finished breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Transfigurations," she answered without looking at her schedule.

"Same here," Harry smiled.

"I know. Our Monday/Wednesday/Friday schedule is exactly the same. And our Tuesday/Thursday schedule is only off by three classes," she stated as they climbed the stairs to the tower to get their books.

"That's cool," Harry grinned. "I wonder what Ron's schedule is?"

"Well, we know he can't be in our Transfiguration class, because he's taking Intermediate Potions at that time. And he can't be in our second period class because we have Advanced Potions. I'm sure I can figure out the rest in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, knock yourself out."

After getting their books they headed for the Transfiguration classroom. They were 25 minutes early so Hermione pulled out some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. Quickly she began writing. Harry pulled out a book about becoming an Animagi and started reading. Students slowly began trickling in but neither Harry nor Hermione noticed.

Twenty minutes later Harry was jolted from his book when Hermione announced that she had got it.

"Got what, Hermione?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Ron's schedule," she whispered. "It's only the Monday/Wednesday/Friday schedule and this is just an educated guess, of course. There are a couple classes that I couldn't guess on, so I wrote both down. Here," she said sliding the parchment in front of Harry.

_** Weasel's Schedule (Educated guess)  
** Monday/Wednesday/Friday  
Intermediate Potions  
Charms or Herbology (?)  
Care of Magical Creatures (only time it's offered to 6th years)  
Lunch  
DADA or Divination or History of Magic (?)  
Transfiguration (only other Trans. opened to 6th years)  
S.D (?)_

"You never cease to amaze me, 'Mione," Harry laughed.

"Hey, Harry is it true?" gushed Parvati Patil as she came to stand in front of his and Hermione's desk. Lavender Brown, Parvati's best friend, came to stand next to her. The two girls were known for their love of gossip. So whatever she had heard probably wasn't good.

"Is what true, Patil?" Harry asked his emerald eyes narrowed slightly.

Parvati leaned closer to him and whispered, "That you're gay!"

Her staged whisper had caught everyone's attention. Heads whipped around so fast that Harry was surprised that nobody suffered whiplash. Bummer that. Instead, the entire class that consisted of half the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins stared intently at him. After catching sight of Draco's cool gray eyes and cocky smirk from across the room, he looked straight at Parvati and refused to look anywhere else. This definitely wasn't good. It took all his self-control not to start slamming his head against the desk. Hard. So that he could knock himself out. But he was a Gryffindor and they were brave and daring and had nerves of steel and all that other bullshit. He gave a quiet sigh. He should have known this was coming. Ron had been way too quiet at dinner last night and at breakfast that morning. Ron probably thought that he would be embarrassed and horrified by this. And in truth it was a little embarrassing, but he wasn't about to let Ron succeed, not even a little. "Parvati," Harry started, his voice was calm and slightly cold. "I don't see how my sexual orientation is any of your concern. So why don't you go sit down and stop harassing me."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. "Miss. Patil and Miss. Brown, find your seats, now," commanded the stern witch.

The two girls were quick to rush over to two empty chairs. Everyone else in the class turned to face forward as Professor McGonagall began to teach. Well, almost. As the lesson went on everyone kept sneaking peeks at him. He could feel their eyes drilling into him. He couldn't wait for class to end. That was until he realized that his next class was Advanced Potions, with the Slytherins. Gryffindor always had potions with the Slytherins. But this time, he knew that it would be worse because the only ones from Gryffindor taking Advanced Potion were Hermione and him. And he could already hear Draco's taunts and Snape's smart-ass remarks. He wasn't looking forward to that. He gave another sigh. The day had started off with such promise. Hopefully, everything had gone according to plan in the Intermediate Potions class. It was the only thing that guaranteed to brighten his day.

_Lil' Sphinx: Hi. Glad everyone's liking the story so far. Thanks again for all the reviews. I love them. Even if you ramble or go off on some tangent that's fine. Because I'm a freak and enjoy reading them. Also, I'm sad to say I won't be able to update for a couple of days. I have a test in my Soc. class, a paper to write for my history class, and I have to move out of my dorm. But I'll make sure the next chapter is nice and long to make up for it. _

_ra1n0ng32- I've already answered the question that Amethyst helps get Harry and Draco together. And no, Ron's family won't seek revenge against Harry, because I like the rest of Weasley family with the exception of Percy._

_Autumn Sun- Thanks for deciding to read my story even though it wasn't your usual type. And I'm glad you like it. The Night Creature idea came from the darkest depth of my mind. I have a lot of weird ideas and they usually only make sense to me. As for other couples, I will tell you that Neville and Luna will get together, Hermione will get someone but I'm not tellin' who, at least not yet. Let everyone try to guess. And Snape will actually get a love life too. I figured he seriously needs one, maybe if he got laid he wouldn't be such a evil bastard. Well, he'd most likely still be an evil bastard but that what makes him so likable. _

_Kingess and Kai Minomo- Thanks for telling me where the RoR was, I kept thinking it was on the 8th floor. Both of you were a big help._

_Serpentine Iris- Yes, this will be a very long story. I never write short stories. I don't think I can._

_Velchan- I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed the Slytherin. I think everyone always gets too stuck on them being wholly evil. As for Shadow being evil...maybe...maybe not._

_Natasha- Thanks for all the nice comments. I really don't think I'm all that good of a writer. In fact I almost didn't even post my story because I'm paranoid about others (besides me, myself, and I) reading them. And you really want to know about me?_

_Okay, I've had a lot of people ask if Amethyst is the Guardian. All I'm going to say is that Amethyst and the Guardian are connect. _


	11. Of Truths and Rumors

_Lil' Sphinx: Hi, just a small update. I added a paragraph of Dumbledore's and Snape's reaction after Harry's 'talk'. Thanks Ash Knight._

Chapter 11: Of Truths and Rumors

When Transfiguration class ended Harry and Hermione were one of the first ones to leave. As the two walked down the hall it became more and more crowded with the student body. Weaving their way through the throng of teenagers Harry caught snatches of conversations. Some of the talk wasn't all that bad, mostly consisting of; _"Did you hear? Harry's gay!"_ or _"I heard from so and so that Potter's gay."_ Which was followed by; _"Shhh...here he comes."_ Or _"Quiet, he's coming."_

Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, you'd think people would have more of a life. Annoying, every one of them. But in a twisted sort of way, Harry was amused by it all. That is until he caught more of the conversations going on around him.

_"Harry's gay? That...sucks!" _

_"Oh." Snickering. "I'm sure he does." _

_"But the question is does he swallow." _

_"He could suck my..."_

Harry's face burned hotly with horrified embarrassment. Picking up his pace he hurried to the potions' classroom. Hermione easily kept pace with long brisk strides. Spotting the dungeon classroom, Harry had never been so happy to see it before in his life. Rushing through the doorway with his head lowered he collided with a tall and solid object. The collision sent him stumbling backwards to fall on his ass, cracking the back of his skull on to the stone floor.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she knelt next to him.

"Bloody hell, I don't remember there being a wall there," Harry muttered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed the back of his head with a small groan and winced when his fingers came back coated in blood. His head must have hit an uneven sharpened edge of one of the stone slabs.

"You!" hissed a voice from the doorway. Looking up Harry and Hermione caught sight of Ron towering over them. He had been the 'wall' Harry had run into.

Hermione started to snicker, and then it turned into full blown laughter. Soon she was laughing so hard that she had to sit down completely or risk falling over. Harry wasn't in any better condition and had to lean against Hermione. And they weren't the only ones amused. Everyone within sight of Ron was pointing and howling with laughter. There were even some on the floor rolling with mirth.

Harry had been right. This did brighten up his whole day. Now, no matter what happened all he had to do was picture this and it would be all good.  
"You! You did this!" screeched Ron pointing down at a still laughing Harry.

Neither he nor Hermione could stop laughing long enough to defend themselves. Luckily for them Seamus came out of the classroom, pushing her way passed Ron.

"Honestly Ron. How could Harry have done it? He wasn't even in the class, so don't go blaming him for your lack of talent in potions. If you had been paying more attention that wouldn't have happened," Seamus chided, before stalking off down the hall with a quiet Dean by his side.

"I know you did it. And I'll get you back," Ron snarled before storming away.

Harry and Hermione watched him go. They had finally gotten their laughter under a semblance of control, but they couldn't wipe the silly grins off their faces or the small chuckles that escaped every now and then.

"Graceful as always, Potter," drawled Draco as he moved passed the still sitting duo and into the classroom.

Harry, chuckling stood up with the help of Hermione. Brushing himself off, he followed Draco into the classroom with a wide grin still present on his angelic face.

"Malfoy, not even you could rain on my parade today," Harry laughed. "I mean all I have to do is picture Ron with his bright neon pink and green hair." He could barely finish the sentence because he was laughing again.

Draco's lips twitched but he ruthlessly squashed the urge to smile. He did have a reputation to keep after all and smiling at Harry's statement wouldn't be a good idea, although, Harry did have a point. How could you get mad at anyone after seeing the weasel like that? All 6'2", gangly as hell, face an unflattering shade of red with anger and hair that was half nauseating neon pink and half shocking lime green. It was like the Joker and Two-faced gone completely and horribly wrong. All he need now was the evil villain costume. _(Joker and Two-face from Batman, just in case anyone's confused.) _

Draco sat regally in his usual seat at the front of the classroom on the left side of the room. He was soon joined by Blaise and Millicent, whom sat around him. Blaise sat next to him at his table while Millicent sat at the table directly behind them. She was joined by a smirking Pansy, which didn't brew well. The disgusting pug was up to something.

Harry and Hermione, who were still softly laughing moved to their seats. They sat at the table in the every middle of the classroom, so that they sat diagonal from Draco's table and next to Millicent's. They were the only ones in the potions' class that weren't Slytherins.

"Oh, stop laughing," Hermione moaned slouching over the desk. "My stomach really hurts."

"Sorry," laughed Harry.

"Hey Potter?" sneered Pansy. "I heard you're gay."

Everyone in the class went silent and directed there attention to the scene unfolding in front of them. Harry had stopped laughing and was staring calmly at Pansy. Hermione was glaring openly and about to give the pug- faced girl a piece of her mind. But Harry, knowing his friend well silenced her from speaking by placing his hand over one of her robe covered knees under the table and giving it a firm squeeze.

He gave Pansy a calm serene look. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Parkinson."

Pansy's eyes narrowed. She had expected Harry to become angry and try to curse her, which would have gotten him into trouble with Professor Snape whenever he came in. She didn't even count on having Harry calmly address her. "Well, are you or not?" she demanded agitated by Harry's lack of anger.

Harry blinked innocently at her. "Oh, Pansy I never realized that you harbored feeling for me. But alas I'm sad to say that you're just not my type, regardless of whether or not I'm gay. For you see I don't fuck dogs. Bestiality really isn't on my 'To Do' list. Ever."

Most of the Slytherins blinked or gaped in stunned surprise, with the exception of Blaise and Millicent who were almost on the floor they were laughing so hard. Draco cocked an eyebrow and his trade-mark smirk deepened. And Pansy, well...her face had taken on an unnatural, unhealthy red- violet color. She was shaking violently either with suppressed rage or tears. And Harry seriously doubted that it was the later.

Hermione appeared to be caught in between lecturing Harry for his foul mouth or laughing, because it was so funny. Finally, laughing won out, though only just barely.

"Oh...that...was...good. Can we...keep him?" Blaise asked between laughter.

Draco turned to Blaise with one elegant eyebrow raised. "He isn't a dog Blaise. That's why we kept Pansy."

"I know. But she isn't nearly as funny as he is," Blaise whined pointing at Harry.

"You do realize that then Millicent would be the only girl. Now, granted Pansy wasn't much of conversationalist, but she was still a girl."

Blaise blinked down at Draco. "You mean Millicent's a girl?"

"Hey!" Millicent shouted reaching across her table and punching Blaise playfully in the arm. "I may not be all tall, curvy and gorgeous like the bookworm over there, but I am still female. I could flash you if you don't believe me," Millicent said with a wicked grin.

"Please refrain from doing that. I value my eye sight," Blaise grinned at Millicent.

Draco shook his head. Those two were always quarreling. It was probably because they both enjoyed a good argument and he wouldn't give them one so they squabbled with each other. In fact it happened so often that none of the other Slytherins were even remotely fazed by it. As they continued to bicker back and forth, he turned to look at Harry.  
"Not bad Potter," Draco drawled. "That was almost worthy of a true Slytherin."

Before Harry could reply the dungeon door banged open and Snape stormed in, in his usual manner, fluttering robes and all. His mere presence commanded silence, but his sharp tongue instilled it. And he was cutting people down left and right before he had taken two steps into the room, starting with Pansy who hadn't sat down when he had entered.

"Miss. Parkinson what didn't you understand about 'sit'? Your slow thought process is something I'd expect from a 1st year Gryffindor. Now sit down," Snape hissed. With a swish of his robes he swept to the front of the room and glanced out over the classroom. "Now this is Advanced Potions, how some of you," he started giving Harry a pointed look and a sneer, "got into this class I wouldn't even want to begin to guess."

But Harry barely registered any of it. Nope. He was too busy suppressing the urge to jump up and down clapping his hands and squealing like a giddy little schoolgirl and grinning like an loon and all because Draco had given him a slight compliment. Slight, because not too many people would want or be pleased to have their action accused of being Slytherinish. But Harry was pleased.

Gods if he was this ecstatic over such a small slight compliment he'd hate to see how he would act if Draco was actually friendly to him. And if Draco actually smiled, not one of his smirks, but a real honest to goodness smile, then Harry was so doomed.

"Today," Snape continued on finally gaining Harry's wandering attention, "You will be making _Veritas Quaeso_. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Snape paused for a moment looking around the room. "Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped as his name was called and straightened up in his chair. For a moment he panicked trying to remember if he had even heard of the potion in question. He hated when Snape called on him, because he always got flustered and forgot what the potion did. Not to mention it was habit for him to mess up in Potions so that Snape harassed him and not anyone else in Gryffindor. But now he didn't have to do that, there was no Gryffindors besides Hermione, who could take care of herself, to protect. Oh sure, he wasn't as good at Potions as Draco or Hermione were, but he wasn't nearly as bad as he pretended to be either. After all potions was a lot like cooking, more precise to be sure, but the concept was the same and he had been cooking since he was tall enough to reach the stove.

While he thought, Snape smirked smugly. "I didn't think so. Mr. Malfoy why don't you..."

"It's a truth potion." Harry interrupted glaring at Professor Snape. "_Veritas_ means 'truth' and _Quaeso_ means 'to seek' or 'beseech'. The potion isn't as strong as _Veritaserum._ It's alsobased off of emotions and not words like _Veritaserum_ is. _Veritas Quaeso_ was made based off the 'Truth Sayers' ability that hasn't been seen in over 1,000 years." Harry answered.

Snape narrowed his black eyes at Harry. "Don't be so smug over something so trivial," he sneered. "Well now, since Mr. Potter here thinks he's so smart...What is a Truth Sayer?"

"A Truth Sayer is a person who, through skin to skin contact, can tell based on a person's emotions if they are telling the truth or a lie."

Snape snorted and stormed away to the front of the class mumbling something about Harry being a brat. "The ingredients are on the board. Get to work and try not to blow anything up or dye your hair pink," he commanded as he sat down behind his desk.

The class quickly jumped to do Snape's bidding, none of them wanted to be yelled at. The only one who moved calmly about the room was Draco Malfoy. Harry watched Draco move to the storage room to get his ingredients and was in awe of his graceful yet detached movements. Harry wondered how Draco could be so calm. Personally, Snape scared the living daylights out of him. Snape was scarier than Uncle Vernon, and that was saying something because Snape had never hit him like Uncle Vernon had. Harry shook the thoughts from his head and watched as Draco pulled back his long white-blonde hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. And god, did he have a lovely slim and pale neck, it just made you want to run kisses down it.

Harry was jerked from gawking and his wayward thoughts by Hermione's elbow in his ribs. He followed Hermione to the storage room and they got their ingredients and made their way back to their table.

Both set up their cauldrons and got to work. Harry cut the iris flowers into thin strips. He chopped the fairy wings, diced the moonflower and ground the hematite into a fine smoky power. He placed the ingredients into the cauldron in the right order and time they were suppose to go in. An hour later, when he finished, his potion was a silvery color that sparkled as though glitter and pixie dust had been thrown in and had a soft silvery-black glow around it. He looked around the room and noticed that some of the other potions were a bright blue-violet color. One was even a pale pink. He bit his bottom lip. Did he do something wrong?

He looked over at Hermione's and saw that hers was a pale gray, and not as silvery, glowing or sparkly looking as his was. Continuing his search around the room he noticed that the only ones that were a gray color were Blaise's, Millicent's, and Draco's. Blaise's potion was a charcoal gray; Millicent's a pale, pale gray that was almost white, and Draco's was a mercury color. Obviously he did something right, although his was still the only one that was glowing and sparkly looking.

"Five minutes," Snape called.

Everyone who hadn't finished their potions yet quickly rushed about trying to do so in the next five minutes. The one's that had finished their potions simply sat down and waited. Five minutes later Snape stood from his desk and made his way around the room giving points to those that brewed the potion correctly and giving detentions for those who didn't. Finally he came to Harry's and Hermione's table.

Snape glared down at Hermione's potion first. He snorted and rolled his eyes but said nothing. Then he moved towards Harry's potion. His glare intensified and he reached for the ladle and stirred the potion. He poured some of the potion into a vial and held it up to eye level. The sparkling and silver-black glow remained. Lowering the vial he turned to address the rest of the class. "Those of you whose potions are correct can test them and then pour it into a vial and hand it in. The ones that got it wrong will come back at lunch time to redo it. And clean up." Snape looking around the room to make sure everyone was doing as they were told. "Mr. Potter you will see me after class."

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed and got up to clean away his supplies. He looked around at the ones that had taken the potion as he cleaned. When they had first taken the potion they glowed silver for a brief moment then returned to normal. He watched as Snape went around the room again, paring people that had taken the potion with people that hadn't to test out the effects of the potion.

A few minutes later the bell chimed signaling the end of class. Students began to leave; the ones that hadn't brewed their potion correctly were the first out the door. The ones that had took a little long as they hadn't had time to clean up first. As they were leaving they were told that the potion would were off by dinner time. And if the potion hadn't they had to come back and see Snape for the antidote. Hermione stood up and told Harry that she'd tell Hagrid that he'd probably be a little late.

"Potter," Snape called once the classroom emptied out.

Harry stood up and moved to stand in front of Professor Snape's desk. "Yes?"

"You can't do anything normally can you," Snape muttered.

"I beg your pardon," Harry said blinking at Professor Snape.

"You will take this," Severus said handing Harry the vial filled with his potion. "And go to the Headmaster's office. There is obviously something you don't know and he hasn't told you. You will go now and the password is 'Shock Tarts'."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. That, one sided, conversation had been way too weird. Snape had been almost...civil. He shook his head grabbed his bag and left. As he strolled down the empty corridors to the 3rd floor he couldn't help but think over what Snape had said. What was it that he obviously didn't know about himself, but the Headmaster and Snape did? And what did the potion have to do with anything? And goddamn it, Dumbledork was hiding shit from him, again.

Lost in thought he didn't realize that he had reached the stone gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office. Or that he had been standing there for over five minutes. Finally, Harry zoned back in, "Oh, shock tarts," he muttered.

The stone gargoyles leaped aside and the spiral stair case began to climb up. Harry stepped on to the stairs and rode them all the way up to the top. He didn't even bother knocking before entering the office. After all, the old geezer didn't have the common courtesy to tell him things that involved his life and 9 out of 10 times would have kept him from getting into trouble if he had known. So therefore, he didn't either. Ha. Take that ya old geezer.

The Headmaster was nowhere to be seen so Harry flopped down on to one of the overstuffed armchairs that sat facing the Headmaster's desk and steeled himself for a long wait. Stupid old goat was making him miss Care of Magical Creatures. He enjoyed that class, mostly because Hagrid taught it. He could even overlook the fact that the majority of the animals wanted to eat them or simply stomp them to death. But he had to admit that it added to the appeal; the danger of losing life or limb. Now, granted Care of Magical Creatures wasn't his all time favorite class, but he did enjoy it and he was going to miss all of it if the old geezer didn't hurry up.

As if on cue Dumbledore walked into the office from a side door that Harry hadn't noticed before. One would think with as much time as Harry spent in the Headmaster's off he would have noticed everything there was to notice about the room. Obviously not.

"Harry?" questioned a surprised Dumbledore. "What are you doing here? Oh, don't tell me you've gotten into trouble already. It's only the first day of classes and it's not even lunch time yet."

"Snape sent me," Harry said shortly choosing to ignore the old man's accusations.

"Oh Merlin," Dumbledore muttered. "What did you do this time?"

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything," Harry gritted out. His eyes blazing Avada Kedava green as he glared at the Headmaster. What was the deal? Why did everyone always think that he started everything? It's not like he went out looking for trouble, trouble just usually found him. Okay, okay, that was only true in his first couple of years at Hogwarts. Now, well he didn't purposely go looking for trouble but he did have a knack for finding it, usually when he was trying to solve some mystery.

He loved puzzles and that was the problem. When things didn't add up he had to go out and find the answers so that everything fits in place and makes sense, which is what, got him into trouble. He was just too damn nosy. That was probably the outcome of being locked in a cupboard for most of his life and never knowing what the hell was going . Stupid relatives.

"If you didn't do anything, then why are you here?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid that I'm at a lost Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry snorted. "Snape told me to give this to you," he started dropping the sealed vial on to the desk. It clattered and rolled towards the Headmaster. "He also said that you knew something that you've apparently have not told me. So spill," Harry demanded.

"Harry...I..."

"Don't even think of lying to me, Headmaster," Harry snarled.

"What kind of potion is this?"

"_Veritas Quaeso_," Harry answered shortly.

"Really? That's odd, it shouldn't be sparkly. Or glowing," Dumbledore muttered his brow creased in thought. He stood up and moved over to the fireplace. Grabbing a fist full of floo powder he tossed it into the fireplace. When the fire flared green he called Professor Snape to come to the office as soon as possible. A few seconds later Snape emerged from the fireplace.

"Severus," Dumbledore acknowledged and gestured to one of the empty chairs. "If you could be kind enough to explain why young Harry is here."

Snape arched a black eyebrow and smirked. "So you really don't know. And here I thought you were just hiding things from him, again," he muttered. He may not have liked Harry, but he had never agreed with Albus about keeping things from Harry. Honesty, the boy could have stayed out of a lot of trouble if he had just had things explained to him.

"Why does everyone always think that I'm hiding something?" the Headmaster murmured.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you do," Harry replied sarcastically.

Snape's smirk deepened. He had to admit, at least to himself, that Harry really wasn't all that bad. In fact, he didn't hate the boy at all, he actually kind like Harry. Harry was amusing and always kept things interesting, never a dull moment around the boy. The only reason, besides pretending to be a Death Eater and having to uphold that image, that he was so harsh with Harry was because the boy never put any effort into anything. Harry got by on pure talent. The boy would be so much stronger if he actually tried and that pissed Snape off. That Harry had all that potential going to waste because he didn't put any effort into it.

"Mr. Potter, tell me what you know about 'Truth Sayers'," Snape demanded.

"It's an ability that someone is born with and they don't have to be wizards although the majority of them are. The ability allows the person, through skin to skin contact, to tell if another person is lying. Truth Sayers are like a walking lie detector and it's impossible to lie to a Truth Sayer because they get into the person's mind and feel their emotions and thoughts. It was believed that the really powerful Truth Sayers could not only feel your emotions but actually see your entire life up until that point in time. It was also thought that physical contact was painful to Truth Sayers and that eventually they went insane or killed themselves because of, not just the pain, but the over stimulation of images and emotions. They were also hunted down and killed because of their gift, which is why there are none today. Or at least why no one is admitting to having the gift," Harry answered. "Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you know what the potion would do if you drank it?" Snape asked completely ignoring Harry's questions.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Just that the potion was based off of the Truth Sayers ability, drinking the potion allows a person to be able to feel another's emotions through touch. And if that person was questioned while in contact with the drinker then he or she would be able to tell if the person was lying or not," Harry answered.

"Severus, you don't think that Harry..." Dumbledore drifted off leaving the question hanging in the air.

"You just turned 16, correct?" Snape inquired.

"Yeah, July 31. Why?" Harry asked slowly.

"Have you noticed anything different?"

Harry tilted his head to the side as he thought. He did have a guardian angel, but he didn't think they needed to know that. Not to mention, he figured Snape meant physical changes. "No. Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing at all?" Dumbledore probed. "Nothing when you touch people?"

"No," Harry gritted out. Truth was he wouldn't know if things were different if he touched someone, because he didn't touch people. He didn't like physical contact. It always made him feel awkward and uncomfortable. That was probably due to the fact that he hadn't been held or hugged growing up. So that now, he never willingly touched someone or allowed someone to touch him. Just another thing he could blame on his stupid relatives.

"If you would," Snape said holding out one of his hands for Harry to touch.

Harry glared at the outstretched hand and crossed his arms over his narrow chest. "No. Not until you tell me what the hell this is all about."

Snape shrugged. "Fine. The _Veritas Quaeso_ potion we brewed today, when done correctly, comes in shades of gray. The color gray varies depending on the potency of the potion. The average wizard gets a pale gray while a Potion Master or someone like Mr. Malfoy who excels in potions, gets that mercury color."

"But, than why was mine all sparkly and glowing?" Harry interrupted.

Snape ignored Harry's interruption and continued talking as though Harry had never spoken. "Drinking the light gray potions would allow the drinker to feel another's emotions but just vaguely, while the mercury potion would allow the drinker to be almost overwhelmed by another's emotions. Now, your potion was a true _Veritas Quaeso_, the kind that only a Truth Sayer could create, hence the sparkle and glowing effect."

"Why would a True Sayer even need a potion that does the same thing their ability already does?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"The _Veritas Quaeso_ was created to enhance the Truth Sayers natural ability. Now, if someone were to drink your potion not only would they be able to feel another's emotions, but their thoughts and memories as well."

"And you think I have this ability?" Harry asked doubtfully, looking back and forth between Snape and Dumbledore. "Wouldn't I have noticed it before?"

"Not necessarily. It's true that most Truth Sayers had the ability at birth but some didn't gain it till after their sixteenth birthday, when a wizard's power grows and the ones that have hidden abilities come out," Dumbledore answered.

"Then wouldn't I have noticed after my birthday?"

"Did you have any physical contact with anyone afterward?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well...no," Harry said slowly while he thought. The only physical contact he had after his birthday was the beatings that his Uncle Vernon put him through. So therefore it wouldn't be surprising that he hadn't noticed anything different. Pain had a funny way of blocking everything else out. "Wait...I touch Hedwig and Amethyst all the time and nothing happens or feels any different with them."

"Animals have a different thought process than humans, so you probably wouldn't feel a difference," Snape said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." With that Harry reached over and nonchalantly grabbed Snape's hand. He jerked back with a strangled cry seconds after his skin made contact with Snape's. He cradled his injured hand to his stomach and brought his knees up to rest his forehead on.

"What happened?" shouted Dumbledore as he rose from his chair.

"Burns," was all Harry could manage to get out. Slowly he rocked back and forth trying to ease the pain. It was an instinctive movement of someone familiar with pain.

Dumbledore rounded his desk and moved towards Harry.

"Don't touch him," snapped Snape when Dumbledore moved to touch Harry. "You'll just cause him more pain."

Harry took several deep breaths before straightening up. He looked over at Professor Snape. The Professor's facial expression didn't give anything away, but Harry knew that Snape took no pleasure out of hurting him. He wasn't really sure how he knew that, just that deep down he knew that he was right. It could have been his Empathic ability, but he was only slightly empathic. He could only feel really strong emotions, like violent anger or earth shaking fear. So that shouldn't have anything to do with it, unless his Empathy had gotten stronger without him being aware of it.

"What did you feel?" Snape asked, his voice lacking its usual bite.

"Burning. When my hand touched yours it was like my hand had caught fire and it raced up my arm to my chest and then to my brain." Harry paused for a moment after that to try to think. His head felt cloudy and detached, like there was too much going on in his mind to even begin to comprehend. "There had been images, a scene of some kind. But it had played out to quickly for me to catch. And I felt...pain and...fear, whatever that scene had been it hadn't been a good memory," he muttered. "Will it always be like that?" Harry hoped not. His body was still racked with pain and his head throbbed, it felt like a sinus headache and a migraine rolled into one. His chest hurt and it felt like he couldn't breathe. And he was cold.

Snape shrugged and shook his head. "The few records on Truth Sayers simply say that the pain varies from person to person. Some Truth Sayers didn't feel any pain, but their gift wasn't that strong either. The more powerful ones said that the pain varied with each person, sometimes being nothing more than a nagging tingle, other times feeling as though someone had ripped their heart out."

Harry sighed. This was just great. Not only did he have to be the Boy-Who-Lived, but now he couldn't even have physical contact without ending up in pain. God did his life suck ass. Apparently someone upstairs really hated him.

"Harry's a Truth Sayer. Can you imagine!? There hasn't been a record of one in over 1,000 years. This is marvelous," Dumbledore muttered, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

Harry's green eyes narrowed and he jumped up from his seat. "I'm glad you find this so fucking fascinating," he snarled at Albus. "But if you haven't notice this is my goddamn life you're finding so bloody marvelous. God forbid that something in my life was normal, but noooo! I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and couldn't possibly have a semi-normal life unless hell froze over and pixies took up residence there. Next, I'm going to find out that Voldemort is really my father and that my mother was his sister and that's why he wants to kill me, because I'm a child of incest and an abomination and therefore most be destroyed. Or maybe my life mate is my worst enemy and not even human and I'll have to spend the rest of my life, as short as it may be, with him or her, or risk him going insane and killing himself. And Merlin knows I can't let that happen because I'm the stupid fucking idiot that lived!" Harry ranted.

He stormed to the door then spun around. "Oh and if you so much as even think of telling anyone that I'm a bloody Truth Sayer, Voldemort won't have to worry about getting rid of you to carry out his world domination plans, because I will do him the favor," Harry snarled. "And don't even think about using this 'gift' in your little game of pawns either. Now I'm going to lunch. Good day," he sneered before storming out of the office his robes whipping behind him angrily and the door slamming shut with a loud crash that resonated off the stone walls.

Dumbledore blinked at the closed door in surprise his mouth hanging slightly opened. "What was that?" he asked but he didn't really expect an answer.

He got one.

"That, that was entertaining," Severus smirked. "And you have to admit, the boy has a flair for the dramatics," he added as an afterthought. Then he stood and went back to his classroom through the fireplace. Gods, that had been way too amusing and it was only the first day of classes too. He wondered what was going to happen next. Because something was going to happen and wasn't it Shakespeare that said, _"Trouble comes not in single spies but battalions."_ Or was it sorrow? Either way worked. Oh, yes, some more entertainment was on the way. If Snape was a betting man, he'd say by dinner time there would be another amusing scene brought to them by the Boy-Who-Lived. This year was proving to be quite interesting.

Albus shook his head. He understood that Harry was a little upset, but that was uncalled for. Oh well, at least the boy was letting out his frustration and not holding it in. That would cause a lot more problems later on. And his office was still intact, so he wasn't going to complain or get all bent out of shape just because Harry hadn't been all that respectful. The boy did have a lot on his young shoulders and was therefore excused from his unseemly behavior. Did he mention his office was still intact? Well, if not, it was still in one piece, unbroken, undamaged, completely unharmed. Just the way he preferred it. Dumbledore sighed. That could have gone better, but at least nothing was broken.

Harry stomped to the Great Hall in a foul mood; not even picturing Ron with his two-toned hair helped. And being stopped every other minute by a student wanting to know if the rumors were true or not didn't help his disposition any either. So, by the time he actually entered the Great Hall for lunch he was almost breathing fire. By the time he actually sat down, glasses all around the hall were shattering and ceramic dishes were cracking and spilling their contents all over the tables. Liquids and foods were flying everywhere along with shards of glass and ceramic. Students were screaming and rushing from the hall trying to escape the glass and the bites of food. Harry didn't even notice he was so pissed off.

"Ummm...Harry, I think you need to calm down, at least a little so things stop breaking," Hermione whispered leaning towards Harry.

Harry blinked and took deep calming breaths. Things around the hall slowly stopped breaking. The students who hadn't rushed out of the hall calmed down and tentatively sat back down. They began whispering about the strange phenomena that had just happened. Only one student and the three teachers on duty knew what or more precise who had caused the destruction of the Great Hall.

Silver-gray eyes stared at the small slim raven-haired boy who sat across the hall trying to calm himself down. Draco frowned thoughtfully. He wondered what had happened to piss Harry off so badly. Did the weasel have something to do with it? If he did, he was so going to pay for it. Draco would see to it.

"Shit," Blaise cussed.

Draco looked over and saw Blaise dabbing a napkin to the corner of his eye. He reached out and pulled the napkin away. There was a good size cut running from the corner of Blaise's eye to half way down his cheek where a piece of glass had nicked him. Blood started streaming down his cheek now that the napkin had been removed.

"Here," Draco murmured pulling out his wand and casting a healing spell. The cut glued itself together and blood stopped flowing but there was going to be a scar. Draco didn't want to be around when Blaise saw the pale scar. And people said he was vain, they clearly hadn't seen Blaise in one of his moods.

"Thanks," Blaise smirked. "What the hell happened?"

"Potter," Draco whispered.

"You're kidding right?" Blaise asked dryly.

Draco shook his head and reached for his fork. Until he realized that although he had gone unscathed, his food hadn't. Sighing he replaced his fork on to the table and turned back towards Blaise.

"You're tellin' me, that Potter did all that?" Blaise said waving one of his hands towards the rest of the hall and all the shattered glasses, cracked ceramics and spilled food.

Draco nodded.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Something really ticked him off. He had built up too much power due to his anger and it was lashing out."

"What do you think pissed him off? That whole gay thing?" questioned Blaise.

Draco shook his head 'no'. "I don't think that was it. He was handling that whole situation rather well," he muttered. "It has to be something else and it had to have happened in the last hour."

Blaise shook his head and sighed. "Man, Dray. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Blaise."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded and kept his eyes closed.

"Things must have gone really bad with Snape," Hermione muttered.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay 'Mione," Harry pleaded opening wide green eyes to stare at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't say no to that look. She was such a sucker, at least when it came to Harry's puppy dog look. He was just too adorable. "Okay. But when you need to talk, I'm here," Hermione whispered.

"I know. Tell me how Care of Magical Creatures went. Did the beast Hagrid bring in try to kill anyone?"

Hermione started laughing. "No, the animal didn't try to kill, eat, claw, or stomp on anyone. It was rather tame actually."

"Oh, Hagrid must be getting sick if he brought in a tamed animal," Harry joked. It was a well known fact that the animals Hagrid liked had lots of teeth and claws and usually a bad disposition. Going to Hagrid's class was like willingly signing your life away in blood.

Hermione giggled. She opened her mouth to tell Harry everything that had happened in CoMC (Care of Magical Creatures) class that he had missed but they were interrupted.

"Harry," Remus said sitting down on the empty chair next to Harry's. "Is everything okay?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I don't want to talk about it right now. Can I come see you later?"

"Of course. Come see me after your M.A. class," Remus said softly. He smiled gently at Harry before getting up and heading out of the hall.

"You'll come with me?" Harry asked Hermione.

"If you want me to," Hermione answered. Harry nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Then I'll come." She nudged Harry with her shoulder and gave him a cheerful smile. "Come on, let's head to class. Lunch is almost over anyways and DADA is next. I know that will cheer you up. And hey, I believe we have it with the Slytherins. After jinxing a few of them you'll feel so much better. After all, who wouldn't?"

Harry stood and followed Hermione out of the hall. He smiled softly, what would he do without her? It's a good thing he was never going to have to find out. But he wanted her to know everything; he didn't want to keep any secrets from her. She was family after all, his little sister.

"Hey, 'Mione, I have something else I want to tell you after we talk with Moony," Harry said.

"Okay, now come on," she laughed grabbing the sleeve of his robes and pulling him down the hallway.

The two made it to the DADA classroom with plenty of time to spare. Since they showed up so early, Remus asked them to move all the tables and chairs to the side of the classroom. Once they were finished other students began entering. And Hermione was right; they were sharing the class with the Slytherins, and Ron. This was going to be interesting.

"Everyone here? Good. Today is going to be review, over everything you've learned through the last five years," Professor Lupin announced. "How we are going to do this, why with a duel of course."

Harry grinned. He loved duels. He had a feeling Remus had decided on this to cheer him up.

"First couple shall be...Dean Thomas and Gregory Goyle," called Remus.

And so it began. Couple after couple went up on to the dueling platform and dueled. The one that lost had to sit down and another would take their place, while the winner stayed up until he or she lost. Dean won the first round against Goyle, but lost the second round against his boyfriend, Seamus, by a well aimed tickle charm. Seamus then beat Crabbe, but lost the next round against Harry. Harry so far had stayed on the dueling platform the longest taking down anyone he was put up against. He had battled nearly everyone, but Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Blaise. He, of course, was looking forward to dueling Ron, who still had the two toned hair.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, you're next," yelled Remus.

Ron and Harry stood facing each other at the center of the long dueling platform. Harry grinned sinisterly while Ron glared. Remus raised an eyebrow at their reactions to each other, but filed it way as the usual tension between long time friends.

"I told you I'd get you back," growled Ron.

Harry smirked. "You haven't won yet, weasel."

"Scared Harry," Ron taunted.

"Of you? Yeah right. I'd be more scared of the pug trying to hump me," he snickered tilting his head towards Pansy.

"Sometime today gentlemen," Remus interrupted, but one could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Harry nodded his head towards Ron then turned and marched ten paces. On the tenth step he pivoted swiftly his robes swirling around him and he fired his first shot. Ron had too, and their spells collided in mid air. The spells should have canceled each other out, but Harry's spell was far stronger then Ron's and continued towards the surprised red head, err...I mean pink and green haired boy. Ron erected a shield spell and Harry's already weakened spell disintegrated.

Harry smirked. He had thought about toying with Ron, but now decided to just humiliate him and defeat him quickly. "_Chiamare Ragni_," he whispered. His wand flash a bright red light before spiders began pouring out of it. Thousands of spiders, from Daddy Long-Legs to Black Widows to Tarantulas, covered the platform and crawled over each other on their way to Ron. Ron, who had gone a sickly pale that made his hair stand out even more, screamed like a little girl, dropped his wand and ran from the room waving his hands in the air above his head. Ron's reaction couldn't have made Harry happier, unless of course he fainted and the spiders had crawled all over him, and he had come to while they were still on him. That would have been good.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Harry laughed once the door closed behind Ron. The mass of spiders disappeared from sight with soft popping sounds.

Hermione was almost in tears she was laughing so hard and she had to use Professor Lupin as a support beam to keep herself standing. She wasn't the only one either. Pretty much everyone in the class was laughing even the Slytherins. The only ones who weren't were Remus and Malfoy. Remus was trying really hard not to laugh and quiet everyone at the same time. He finally just gave up trying to quiet the class down and gave into the laughter, leaning against Hermione. Malfoy wasn't laughing, because he just didn't. He did have a truly pleased smirk on his face though.

"Okay...We have time for one more. Mr. Malfoy since you're the only one not laughing and still coherent it's now your turn," Remus instructed.

"Just saving the best for last," Draco stated as he stood facing a still laughing Harry. And god was that a breathing taking sight. His green eyes sparkling and his face all flushed and glowing with amusement. Draco just wanted to reach across the short distance that separated them, pull Harry into his arms and kiss those perfectly sculpted red lips until Harry was a puddle of goo at his feet. He didn't of course and his facial expression gave nothing of his thoughts away.

"Think you're good enough to beat me?" Harry questioned.

Draco simply smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm the only one who could."

Harry grinned. The two turned away from each other at the same time and paced down the platform. Both reached the tenth step at the exact same time and both spun around casting '_Expelliarms_'. The spells collided and nullified each other out.

"_Rictusempra_!" called Draco.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry said.

Again their spells hit and disintegrated. They kept firing spells only to have them collide and disintegrate or were dodged. Finally, Harry caste a '_Stupefy_' that Draco didn't dodge quickly enough.

"Even though you've never beaten me Malfoy, you always give me a run for my money," Harry muttered down to Draco before releasing him.

"And Harry's the winner. Alright, class the homework is to read chapters one and two and I'll see you all on Wednesday," called Remus.

Everyone left the classroom and headed for their last class of the day, unless they had the new M.A. class, then it was their second to last class of the day. Harry and Hermione walked down the hall towards their Charms classroom.

"You were right 'Mione. I do feel better."

"Of course I'm right."

"Hey Potter, is it true that you play for the home team?" interrupted a Hufflepuff by the name of Owen Cauldwell.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before turning around to look at the boy. "Is it true that you fucked your sister?"

While Owen sputtered, Harry grabbed Hermione by her robes and made their escape.

"Was that true?" Hermione asked as they entered charms.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't even know if he had a sister. Evidently he does."

The two took their seats and waited for class to start.

Thankfully Charms went by uneventfully. There were only a few mild incidents where Harry 'accidentally' cursed some of the students that wouldn't stop harassing him about the whole homosexual thing. When the class ended Hermione and Harry walked side by side down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. They had three hours before dinner and wanted to relax and in Hermione's case get some homework done. All the way to the tower Harry was harassed by students concerning the whole gay rumor. When they finally entered the common room Harry collapsed on to the couch before the fireplace and buried his head in a pillow and screamed bloody murder.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked sitting in a chair next to the couch with her Transfiguration's book in her lap.

"No, I wish they would just stop already. It's getting old," Harry muttered. He sat up and looked around the half empty common room. It hadn't changed over the years. The huge circular room was done in dark red and bright gold. There was one huge fireplace that sat on the same wall as the portrait door opening. There were windows along most of the back wall. Two stairways that lead to the girls' and boys' dorm rooms were also on the back wall. There was a scattering of dark red velvet chairs and couches around the room with gold and silver pillows. It was a warm and comfortable room. But Harry had the nagging feeling every now and then that he didn't really belong here. Not completely anyway.

Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny scrambled into the common room and made a bee line towards Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, good you guys are here," chirped Ginny as she flopped on to the couch next to Harry. Dean took the other chair and Seamus sat on the floor in front of Dean. Neville pulled up another chair next to Hermione's.

"We have so got to tell you about potions," gushed Seamus.

Harry arched any eyebrow. "Well it obviously worked. But I would love to hear the details."

"It couldn't have gone better if we had a month to plan," Seamus laughed. And so it began. The trio went back and forth telling Harry, Hermione and Ginny all that had happened during potions. About how they had actually been brewing a dye potion and that Ron had gotten paired with Neville. That the potion had turned pink when it was really suppose to be blue and that the potion had blown up and coated Ron in pink goo.

"It was so easy to dump the potion on him," Dean grinned.

"Speaking of the potion, where did you get it?" Neville asked.

"Oh, from Fred and George, they wanted me to try it out for them. Speaking of which, I'll have to send them an owl to tell them how it worked," Harry muttered absentmindedly. "I think I'll go do that now." With that Harry stood up and went up stairs to his dorm. Sitting on his bed he pulled out a piece of parchment from his trunk and scribbled a quick note to Fred and George about the potion, telling them he'd write again when the potion finally wore off.

Hermione closed her Transfiguration's book and shared a glance with the others. She stood up and followed Harry up the stairs, motioning for the others to stay put.

"Harry, do you want me to take the letter to the Owlry for you?" Hermione asked upon entering the room.

"No, that's okay. I'll do it," Harry answered.

"Are you sure? You'll be harassed once you set foot outside of the common room," she stated as she sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"I know that's why I'm not going to go through the halls."

"Then how are you going to get to the Owlry?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione and stood from the bed. He placed the letter into one of the inner pockets of his robe and reached for his Firebolt. "I'm going to fly of course. Once I send off the letter, I'll be at the Quidditch pitch if you need me."

"Okay. But I don't see..." Hermione started only to stop with a gasp as Harry opened one of the windows and jumped out. She rushed to the window and leaned out. She caught sight of Harry mounting his broom and pulling up at the last possible second. Closing her eyes she gave a shaking sigh. "I'm going to kill you, Harry James Potter. Once my heart returns to its normal pace and I don't feel like I'm having a heart attack," she mutter sliding down to sit on the floor with her forehead leaning against the cold stone wall.

Amethyst padded over to Hermione and crawled up on to her lap. The kitten purred and rubbed up against Hermione. Hermione sighed down at the kitten. "Does he worry you too?" She murmured to Amethyst stroking the kitten's soft fur. "He's so going to be the death of us." The kitten meowed as though in agreement and Hermione gave another sigh. Merlin, even the cat agreed with her.

* * *

Harry flew through the air with a soft smile on his face. He loved flying; it was the only time he felt truly at peace. He kept himself from getting to carried away remembering that he had to drop off that letter. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his flight until after he sent the letter, he flew off to the Owlry and landed lightly at the side of the building. He peeked around the stones and made sure no one was there before hurrying into the huge structure. He called Hedwig down, gave her a treat, tied the letter to her leg and sent her on her way with a finally caress.

He then left the Owlry and went to the Quidditch pitch. He flew over the green playing field and around the towering stands and throw the goal hoops. God, he loved flying. It was so freeing, so carefree and relaxing. For a few hours all his worries just drifted away. There were no annoying students asking about rumors, no vindictive ex-best friends, no sneering pug-faced bitches, no Dumbledork, there was nothing. Nothing but the wind and opened space.

Draco wandered around the lake after classes. Blaise and Millicent had been arguing in the common room and he had left mumbling about going to the library. He had gone to the library and had finished most of his homework before becoming annoyed with all the students gossiping about Harry Potter. It had pissed him off to hear some of the things whispered about Harry and to keep from lashing out at them he had left. So now, he found himself strolling along the lake. As he reached the far end of the lake he spotted the Quidditch pitch off in the distance and slowly ambled his way towards it.

When he reached the pitch he spotted a lone figure flying up and down the length of it. Watching the figure's graceful movements and obvious talent on the broom, he knew that it could be only one person. Only Harry could fly like he was part of the broom. Harry was a true joy to watch fly, his ability unsurpassed by any others and the bliss he took from flying was clearly evident on his angelic face.

Draco wandered out on to the pitch and sat down to watch Harry fly. It was relaxing to watch Harry fly, envious, but it was still relaxing. Even when Harry pulled stunts that made Draco's heart stop. God, he loved watching Harry. Whether in class or in the air, Harry was a joy to observe. Like now, watching the wind threading its way through his short hair and whipping his robes out behind him. His lean trim body arched over his broom and Draco couldn't help but want Quidditch season to start so that he could look at that sight hours on end. Too bad they couldn't actually have a conversation. Then he could stare at Harry and listen to that husky purring voice.

As Harry flew through the air he noticed someone sitting on the field. He didn't even have to slow down to find out who it was. He only knew one person that had that white-blonde hair and moonbeam complexion; Draco Malfoy. But what was he doing here? Having only one way to find out he pulled into a sharp turn and a dive and landed gracefully in front of Malfoy.

"Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Draco stood up and dusted himself off. He looked down at Harry with a smirk. "Tell me, Potter, did you dye the weasel's hair or was it really a potions accident?" asked Draco.

Harry shrugged. "My idea, but I had help executing it," he answered.

Draco arched an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Do tell," he drawled.

Harry smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"That's quite the Slytherin comment. You should be careful, Potter," Draco drawled stepping closer to Harry. Silver-gray eyes look down into emerald green ones. "You wouldn't want anyone thinking the Boy-Who-Lived was becoming a Slytherin."

Harry smiled a mysterious little smile and stepped even closer to Draco so that they were almost touching. "It wouldn't surprise me if they did, Malfoy. I was almost put into Slytherin after all," he whispered. His smile deepened as he brushed passed Draco, heading towards the school. He didn't give Draco anytime to respond, just left him standing there.

Draco watched Harry's lithe form walk away from him. He didn't really mind; after all Harry had a killer backside. But he was a little confused. Did Harry just say he was supposed to be in Slytherin? And if so, then why wasn't he? Draco shook his head he'd figure that out later. But for right now, he was simply going to bask in the afterglow of the moment. He let a secret smile drift briefly across his aristocratic face. They had had a conversation. With a slight bounce to his step he headed for the dungeon to get Blaise and Millicent so they could go to dinner.

Upon returning to the Gryffindor tower via the open dorm window, Harry replaced his broom and went down to the common room. He spotted Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus sitting in front of the fireplace where he had left him. Hermione stood up when he walked over to them, along with Ginny who were ready to head to dinner. The boys took some prodding before they were ready to go. But once food was mentioned Seamus pulled Dean out of the common room before any of them could blink. Neville walked next to Ginny talking quietly and Hermione and Harry brought up the rear. On the way there, Harry was once again assaulted with questions about 'the rumor' as he was being to call it.

"I swear to the gods, 'Mione, one more person so much as whispers the word 'gay' anywhere near me and I'm going to go ballistic," Harry gritted out as he sat down on his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat next to him and patted him on the shoulder before rubbing his back in a soothing gesture.

"I know Harry, they're being aggravating. Now, just relax. Take deep breaths, become one with Zen," muttered Hermione.

"Poor Harry, try not to let them get to you," murmured Ginny from across the table.

"Yeah, Harry don't sweat it, we're here for you," Dean said.

"Hey Potter, I heard that you were gay. So you like things shoved up your..." taunted Malcolm Baddock, a Slytherin.

"That's it!" Harry screamed slamming his hands on the table as he lunged to his feet. He turned to Hermione, "Fuck Zen," he snarled. He then proceeded to climb on to the top of the table. "Excuse me, may I have your attention, please!" Harry yelled out over the Great Hall.

Every person present whipped around and stared at the Boy-Who-lived. Snape smirked, Gods he was good, maybe he should take up betting. Draco, Blaise and Millicent, shared a looking before giving Harry their undivided attention. This promised to be entertaining.

"Everyone has heard the rumors going around that I am gay. I'm going to confront those rumors now. Not that it's anyone's business what gender I prefer, but I'm getting sick to death of being trapped against wall, cornered in hallways, pinned to my desk, having crude remarks thrown at me and groped. So, I expect all that obscene behavior to end once I correct the rumors. And if it doesn't...well, you will be paying Madam Pomfrey a visit, just like the thirteen other people I sent there today. Now, that I've gotten that out of the way. No, I am not gay."

"So you're straight?" questioned Blaise. He figured he would ask since he knew Draco couldn't and wouldn't.

Recognizing the voice Harry turned to the Slytherin table. He smiled and shrugged. "I never said that, Zabini."

"So you're not straight, and you're not gay, then what the hell are you?!" shouted someone from the Ravenclaw table.

"What's not really straight but not completely gay?" Harry asked.

"UH?" shout someone else from the Ravenclaw table.

"Bi-sexual, Harry is bi-sexual!" shouted Hermione, "As in, bi meaning two, so therefore he likes both sexes. Honestly, I thought you people were supposed to be the smart ones?!"

"Well, now that, that's taken care of, I expect all of you to leave me alone now," Harry started. Before he could continue almost every hand in the hall went up. "And no I will not go out with any of you," Harry stated and half the number of hands went down. "And no, I will not be anybody's fuck buddy either." The rest of the hands went down. Only about three hands remained up. Harry looked straight at Colin Creevey whose hand was waving frantically in the air. "No, I'll not pose nude for any pictures." Colin's hand went down and he pouted at the table top. Harry then turned to look at Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Stacy, all of whom were known as gossip queens. "And no, I'll not tell any of you about my sexual exploits." The girls' hands went down and no one else raised their hands. "Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of your meal." With that he hopped down off the table.

Neville shook his head. "Man, Harry you have some guts."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Nope, that was just a moment of insanity. I'm sure I'll regret it later."

"Well, my insane friend, you might want to start eating. We have that M.A. class in fifteen minutes," announced Hermione. With that conversation around the table died as food was shoveled into mouths.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stood up and waved goodbye to the boys. They left the Great Hall and headed for the M.A. classroom, which was in one of the towers, the second highest tower to be precise. Halfway up the spiral stairs Ginny was complaining.

"Why? Oh why did it have to be in a tower room?" she whined as she slumped up the stairs.

"Gin, we live in a tower, you should be use to it," Hermione stated not even slightly out of breath.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at the back of Hermione's head.

"I saw that," Hermione said.

Ginny gaped and looked over at a softly laughing Harry. Harry just shrugged and grinned at Ginny.

"Don't ask, even I don't know how she does it."

The trio continued up the stairs to the tower classroom. They entered the room and saw that they were the first to arrive, which wasn't surprising with Hermione as a friend. She was Miss Punctual. The room was dark with deep shadows around the front of the classroom where the teacher's desk sat. The rest of the room wasn't much better. It looked like it hadn't been used since Dumbledore was a student. There were spider webs, dust, dirt and grime everywhere.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Harry questioned as he gingerly side-stepped around one of the spider web covered chairs.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

Harry snorted. "Evidently our new teacher isn't much of a house keeper," he muttered then added, "And the House Elves went on strike."

"Bloody Hell! I hate stairs!" Blaise gasped out as he entered the room. He was followed by Draco who wasn't even ruffled by the climb. Blaise glared at Draco's perfect appearance. "I hate you," he muttered.

Draco smirked smugly at Blaise. "Don't you want to try out for the Quidditch team this year? If so, you might want to get into shape," he sniggered.

Blaise just huffed and looked around the room. Draco followed suit. They noticed the less than desirable state the room was in and the three other occupants. The five of them stood staring at each other in awkward silence. None of them knew what to say; Ginny because she really didn't know the two other students, being a year younger than everyone else. Hermione and Harry said nothing because they didn't want to start a fight, each for different reasons of course. Hermione didn't want to start anything because for one, the bickering was getting old and childish and two, she didn't want to get into trouble quite yet with the new teacher. Having Harry as a friend meant that you were bound to get into trouble with a teacher at some point in time, so one might as well start off on a good foot. Harry didn't want to start anything because he had a crush on the blonde Adonis and if he had the opportunity to at least be civil with the lust of his life then he was going to. It had proven to be possible earlier when they were on the Quidditch pitch.

Blaise wasn't going to say anything because a) he knew that Draco was crushing on Harry and had been for years and b) his own crush was in the room.

Draco hadn't said anything so far because he didn't have to keep his reputation up right now. There was no one there watching to see if he insulted Potter, so therefore he wasn't going to. But he did want to talk with Harry. That brief conversation, if it could actually be called a conversation, they had had on the pitch just hadn't been enough. He had to hear Harry's voice again. He knew they would probably never be friends, but they could at least be civilized acquaintances. Right?

"Potter," Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted nodding to Draco.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two but said nothing. She simply waited to see what would happen.

"What was that spell that you used on the weasel in DADA?" Draco asked.

"Actually I took a page out of your book Malfoy," announced Harry.

Draco frowned thoughtfully. "The only spell I used that was even close to that was the _Serpensortia_ spell," he muttered.

"Yeah, just your rotten luck that I wasn't afraid of snakes. I like snakes actually, find them quite fascinating," Harry said.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and watched the two talk. If she didn't know firsthand how innocent and clueless Harry was, she would swear to every god known to man that Harry was flirting with the blonde Slytherin. She shook her head. She must be stressing out about something and not realizing it.

"So I take it Ron's worst fear is spiders?" Blaise asked.

"Yup. I created the spell over the summer using the base of the _Serpensortia_ spell. When I created it I didn't have any plans to use it on Ron. I didn't actually even know if it would work or not."

"Are you stupid?" Blaise shouted.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with him," Hermione yelled pointing at Blaise. "Are you stupid? Using a spell in the middle of a duel against a person who'd like nothing better than to stab you in the back, and not know if the spell would even work or not!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't see the problem. I had to find out if it would work. It did."

"I think it was brilliant," Ginny said. She had heard the whole account of what had happened in the DADA class from Dean and Seams.

"Wait a minute," Hermione muttered. "Did you say you created the spell?"

"Well...I wouldn't really say that. I basically just used the _Serpensortia_ spell and tweaked it a little bit."

"Tweaked it? Harry you can't just go and tweak spells," Hermione huffed.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed in frustration. Honestly didn't anyone read now days? "Because Harry, tweaking spells as you put it, is not something someone our age can do. It's impossible. We don't have enough magical ability or control to do it. In fact, most wizards can't even do that," Hermione explained.

Malfoy smirked. "Not too impossible, Granger, after all, we saw that spell first hand."

Before Hermione could respond to that the door to the classroom opened and three Ravenclaws entered, one of them being Luna. Blaise and Draco moved to the back of the room and stood leaning against the wall. Other students began entering after that until the room was filled with thirteen people. There was the original five, Luna, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, Ron from Gryffindor, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Nisha Zabini, a Slytherin and Blaise's little sister. The group of students pretty much separated into smaller groups based on their houses. There were only a few exceptions. Ron stood by himself in the corner of the room, Michael Corner was flirting with Susan and Hannah, and Luna was talking with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. The conversations were quiet and nobody was sitting, too afraid of what could be growing in the dirt and grime.

"Don't worry about the mess, we won't be in this room for long," whispered a voice from the shadows at the front of the room.

_Lil' Sphinx: Hi. I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. But I did have a legitimate excuse. I would have updated sooner but, I had to fly home and spend a couple of days actually being social with my parents, or they get pissy. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the other ones. I also hope it was long enough for everyone. And yes I'm sure most of you hate me right now for leaving off where I did. I'm evil, I know. Now, time to answer questions, I had quite a bit of reviews, which I love, so if you asked something and I didn't answer it and you really really wanted an answer then send me the question again._

_Shortstuff- Give yourself a pat on the back for figuring out that Draco's mini dragon was also a night creature. Go you. Even if others figured it out, you were the only one that mentioned it. What else...oh yeah, M.A. will be teaching them new magic along with some other things that I'm not disclosing at this time, it's not a class designed to help Draco and Harry get together, though it will help. Yes, Shadow (who didn't have a gender before but is now female) has a connection with the guardian, and she's (Shadow) not part of Dumbledor's inner circle, fact is she doesn't even like the old goat. And since you keep bringing up the howler I'm going to use it with one of my ideas, the feathers, which is why they didn't show up in this chapter but it'll show up in the next one, promise. Oh and the tattoo job Harry has will also show up in the next chapter. Okay, I think that was it...Man, I think I'm going to banned you from guessing, you just get way to close for comfort. _

_Vel- No Ron wont be turned into a chicken...not quite anyways. It was suppose to be in this chapter but I'm incorporating it with someone else's idea (see above) so, it'll show up next time._

_Dark Illusionst- Fred and George will help Harry and Co. But if they actually show up and make an appearance in the story, I don't know. Oh and you wanted to use Amethyst in your story...well I don't see why not. As long as you don't change her (a few minor changes are okay, just nothing drastic), then you're free to use her. Any questions just ask._

_Madness- 50 points for figuring out what I was going to do with the feathers._

_Natasha- Thanks, I'm glad you like my writing, it's quite flattering. Ummm...you wanted to know about me...not much to say really. I'm female, if nobody has guessed yet, I act like I'm thirteen, (though I'm not) and my mind is in the gutter more times than not. I'm also quite eccentric. What inspired this story...I have no clue. I just started writing it with the thought that I wanted Harry and Draco to get together, and this is what happened. I have a lot of strange ideas that will probably never ever making their way on to paper. I also never know where any of my stories are going. I just sit down and start writing, with little or no planning ahead of time. Hope that feeds some of your curiosity. But probably not._

_The next chapter will probably take awhile, 'cause I think I used a lot of my creativity in this chapter and I have no clue where I'm going at the moment. With any luck it won't take too long._


	12. Shadows, Sorrow, and Stakes

Chapter 12: Shadows, Sorrow and Stakes

"Don't worry about the mess, we won't be in this room for long," whispered a voice from the shadows at the front of the room.

Students began looking around the room for the source of the voice. It was a smoky voice that seemed to waft from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was a voice that drifted and swirled through the shadows of the room. But Harry and a certain blonde Slytherin looked straight to the front of the classroom where they knew the voice was coming from.

A small shadow of a human figure parted from the rest of the gloom and moved to stand in front of the desk. "In fact," whispered the shadow, "I don't expect many of you to stay in this class." The cloaked figure moved and elegant pale hands emerged from the dark depths of the cloak's sleeves. The hands reached up and pulled the hood off revealing the person beneath. Gasps filled the room as the students got their first look at their new teacher.

"Definitely not deformed," Ginny muttered to Harry and Hermione, reminding them of the conversation at the Opening Fest.

"Nope, but I'm thinking the vampire thing might actually hold water," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. There was just no way that the woman at the front of the classroom could be human. She was like Draco; in the fact she was too ethereal looking and too beautiful to be real. Her hair was a unique shade of black, even in the gloom of the room Harry could see that it resembled the smoky charcoal gray color of hematite, like the one he had grounded up in Potions earlier that day. Her skin wasn't the same pale color as Draco's, not the exotic moonbeam coloring but a rich cream color. The pale skin tone and the gloom around her made her odd eyes stand out like bright gems. Her eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness and reach into a person's soul.

Harry shivered as those odd eyes landed on him. Odd, because they couldn't seem to decide on a color, they shifted from the black of an abyss, to pale gray, to deep violet, to bright cerulean blue, to a gold that could rival Gryffindor's, and to a pale green that reminded him of a Granny Smith apple. He sighed in relief once her eyes moved away from him and he continued his observation of her.

She was short, even shorter than he was. She probably only reached 5'3" in height and that was pushing it. She was young, at least compared to the other professors; being somewhere in her mid twenties. Her face was elfish with high cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose, finely arched eyebrows, and full lips. Her eyes, not only shifting from color to color, were almond shaped and slanted, almost animal-like in appearance. Harry couldn't put his finger on what animal she reminded him of, but she did have an animalistic quality to her. She stood completely still, not even the raise and fall of her chest was visible, and when she did move it was a swift prowl that had no excess movement. On top of that she had a regal bearing, like a Queen to some long forgotten realm.

Harry frowned. There was something else in the room. He could hear it whispering to the woman. But no one else seemed to notice it. That could only mean one thing, "Is there a snake in here?" he asked softly.

The woman looked at him then flowed across the room to stand in front of him. Harry found himself looking down at violet eyes. He blinked rapidly; he had seen those eyes before. Not the face or the body that the eyes belonged to, but those impossibly vivid violet-colored eyes. He couldn't put his finger on where he had seen them, but he had seen them, somewhere. Then her eyes shifted to pale gray and the urgency to remember where he had seen those eyes, vanished.

"Yes," was all the woman said, hissing it in parseltongue. She then shifted and moved back to the front of the room. Everyone in the room shared nervous glances, well not everyone. Mandy, Terry, Susan, and Hannah shared nervous glances. While Ginny, being true Gryffindor just shrugged it off. Hermione was looking at the woman with interest, like the woman was a new book that she just had to read. Ron glared angrily. Blaise raised an eyebrow in a very Malfoy-ish gesture. Draco gave a small frown and Nisha simply stood stoically, hardly even blinking.

"If you haven't guessed, I'm Alyssum Shadow. You will not address me as Professor or Miss or anything of the like. You will call me Alyssum or Shadow, I care not which. If that bothers you, then leave," Alyssum stated coolly, her kaleidoscope-like eyes drifting over the room. Students blinked in surprise at her statement, but none moved to leave.

"Also, if any of you have a problem with me being a parselmouth or are deathly afraid of snakes, I suggest you leave," Alyssum stated. Students exchanged glances and raised eyebrows, but again none moved to leave. None that is, except Hannah Abbott.

"I just want you to know that I don't have a problem with you being a parselmouth. Harry's a parselmouth and he's the nicest guy I know, so I know that that ability isn't necessarily a dark wizard trait. But, I'm terrified of snakes," Hannah explained.

Alyssum nodded to Hannah, who left quietly. "This class will be completely different then any of your other classes," Alyssum continued coolly, "This class is also quite dangerous, life or death dangerous, if that's a problem, I recommend you leave now."

Again glances were exchanged around the room, but nobody made any move to leave. Finally after a full ten minutes of nerve-racking silence, Mandy Brocklehurst moved to the door.

"Where are you going, Mandy?" Terry Boot demanded.

The Ravenclaw girl turned to look at Terry. "I'm leaving. As Ravenclaws we may thirst for knowledge, but I am not willing to put myself at risk to get it. I have no parents and two younger siblings to look after, I can't risk it."

"Understandable," Alyssum acknowledged. "You might want to join your friend," she said looking at Terry.

"What? Are you kicking me out?" Terry shouted.

"No, I'm simply giving you the opportunity to leave on your own accord. There's no shame in departing on your own free will," Shadow stated. "You may have the thirst for information, but you lack the nerves for this class."

"I don't have to take this," Terry huffed and he too left.

"Anyone else?" Shadow asked looking around at the remaining ten students. "No? Then we'll move on..."

"Wait, I wish to leave," Susan Bones said

Shadow tilted her head and regarded Susan. After a few moments of silence she spoke, "I see, you have a very full schedule."  
Susan blinked in surprise and nodded.

Alyssum gave a regal nod to Susan. "You are free to go. And good lucky with the rest of your classes."

Susan gave a soft smile and left. "Now, I understand that not all of you are friends," Alyssum continued on, looking from Harry to Ron. "That's fine. I really don't care one way or another if you all get along peachy or if you'd rather decapitate each other, but if you can't put those differences aside for this class, then leave. If you decide to stay and you cause problems I will kick you out myself and it will not be a pleasant experience."

Again silence filled the tower room as Alyssum's multicolored eyes swept the room. Her eyes landed on Ron and remained there. "You, in the corner, leave. Now," Shadow demanded.

Ron's watery-blue eyes narrowed in anger. "No," he snarled.

For the first time, since Alyssum showed herself, emotion filtered across her face. An eyebrow rose and her lips twitched into a smirk. She gracefully lifted one arm up and out in front of her with her palm up, like she was accepting a gift. Then she snapped her fingers and Ron disappeared with a whirl of smoke.

Everyone in the room gaped at the empty space where Ron had stood. Hermione was the first to recover and quickly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Granger," Alyssum asked in response turning to look at Hermione.

"Two questions," Hermione stated. "Why did you kick him out and how?"

"I kicked him out because he was going to cause problems. And how, that's something you'll learn to do in this class," answered Alyssum.

"But how did you know he was going to cause trouble?" Hermione asked.

"I'm able to read people's auras, which is another thing you'll learn in this class. Anyway, his aura was tinged with hate and anger; he wasn't going to let it go, so I helped him find his way out."

"Auras?" questioned Blaise. "What is that?"

"It's the air of power around a person," Harry gave the general explanation to Blaise before turning to look at Shadow. "You said you could see his emotions, so then is seeing a person's aura a little like Empathy?" he asked.

Alyssum smiled and the room was shocked. They had thought she was beautiful before but when she smiled she was beyond stunning. "Very clever, and yes, that is one way to look at it, although you see the person's emotions instead of feeling them. But we are not going to get into that tonight," she said as she moved towards the door. "Follow me. Oh and we will not come to this classroom again."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because there is no reason to," answered Shadow, "I specifically requested a room in a tower and then told the House Elves not to clean it. This was simply a method to weed out the weak minded."

"Oh, I understand," Hermione nodded.

"Then explain it to the rest of us," Ginny demanded.

"Think about it, Gin. What is the best way to get a person to crack?" Hermione asked.

"You seclude them and put them into a place they feel uncomfortable and on edge. Take this room for instance, it's in a tower far away from everyone else in the school, it's dark, gloomy, dirty; things that make people think the worst," Harry explained. "Eventually the person would break down under the conditions. It usually wouldn't work with a group, because people tend to be more comfortable and courageous in groups, but with Professor...I mean...Alyssum giving them the opportunity to leave and making it acceptable to do so, it worked."

Hermione nodded. "The basics of interrogation," she added.

Alyssum nodded too and continued on, "After every class I will tell you where to meet for the next class. If you are friends with or if you run into anyone that has already left this class, you are not allowed under any circumstances to tell them of what goes on in this class. This rule must be followed at all times, even if you leave the class later on, this rule will still be obeyed. If anyone breaks this rule, and I will know, you will be punished accordingly and kicked out of this class. If you have already left the class, then your punishment will be more severe. Does everyone understand?" she said standing in the doorway.

At everyone's nod she continued on. "Good. Follow me." With that she turned in a flutter of black robes and swept down the stairs. Everyone quickly moved to follow. "As everyone knows, because of their schedules, this class is everyday, even Saturdays and Sundays," she said. Although her voice was soft it carried easily over the noise of the students. "I will allow you to decide when we meet on Sat. and Sun. Now, in this class you will be learning a variety of skills." She paused on the stairs and looked back at them. "You will be learning the skills of Martial Arts, Aura reading, Wandless magic, and other things that won't even be mentioned until we get to them. Oh, and the point system for the houses doesn't apply in this class."

After that she turned and continued walking down the stairs. "Are there any questions so far?" she asked.

"Why won't you mention the other things that we'll be learning?" Hermione asked.

"Why won't the points count?" Michael asked at the same time as Hermione.

"First off, this class is too important for there to be petty competition over points. And second, there's no point in telling what else you'll be learning because very few people make it that far."

"What do you mean; very few people make it that far?" questioned Blaise.

Shadow gave a one-shoulder shrug. "A lot of people drop out, some went insane, too much information I guess and a handful just never came back, I think they were eaten," she answered.

Everyone shared a look. They didn't know if they should believe her or not. Either way wasn't very comforting.

"Well, I guess you've got nothing to worry about, Harry," Hermione joked, "At least, not with the insanity issue."

The uncomfortable atmosphere vanished as Harry started laughing along with Ginny, Michael and Blaise. Luna gave a dreamy smile, Draco smirked, and Nisha just blinked not being one to show emotion around people she didn't know.

Alyssum gave a secret smile and because her back was towards the students they didn't see it. This group was proving to be interesting. There were only one student that she didn't think would last, but the others...oh the others were truly special. She was glad she took the Headmaster up on his offer, even though she couldn't tolerate the human and it was extremely risky for her to be here. "The old ways that were once thought to be lost, shall return," she hissed softly in parseltongue.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"I said, anything else?" Shadow replied as they reached the Entrance Hall. At the negative motions of the students, she continued. "Alright then, tomorrow we will meet outside by the lake at 4:20. Oh and do not wear your school uniforms."

"Then what do you want us to wear?" this time it was Ginny that asked the question.

"Something comfortable, you're going to need it," Shadow answered. "Class dismissed."

Everyone slowly departed heading for his or her respective common rooms. Michael and Ginny walked up the stairs to the Tower talking animatedly about Fred and George's joke shop. Luna walked alone humming silently to herself down the corridor on the right. Blaise and Nisha headed towards the dungeon disusing something. With Blaise's angry shout of "That Bitch" it clearly wasn't a friendly discussion. Only Draco, Hermione and Harry stayed behind.

Alyssum raised an eyebrow. "Did you wish to ask me something?"

"I do have a question, actually," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Well...you see...it's like...do you...Can I ask you tomorrow before class?" Harry asked in a rush. "It's just that I promised Moony...Remus...I mean Professor Lupin that I'd see him tonight and..."

Alyssum smiled and held up her hands. "Don't worry, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow before class," she said shaking her head and pulling her hood up as she walked away.

"As eloquent as always, Potter," Draco sneered angrily before sweeping down the corridor after Blaise and Nisha.

Harry blinked after the retreating blonde. What had that been all about?

"What was up with him?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he whispered. He was disappointed though. The two of them had actually been getting along. Oh sure, there was still the little jabs at each other, but the old anger and the bitter remarks were gone. Or at least they had been. After Draco's last sneering remark it seemed as though the old ways were back. Harry sighed sadly. Oh well, at least he had the chance to see what it was like to be on civilized terms with Draco, even if it was only one day. "Come on, Remus told us to see him after M.A," Harry said changing the topic and moving to the stairs.

Hermione allowed the change of topic and followed Harry. "You know, no one asked what M.A. stands for," she remarked as they walked up the stairs to the fifth floor where Remus' private rooms were. His classroom and office was on the second floor.

"I wonder what it does stand for," mused Harry. He shrugged, "Oh well, we can ask tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and the two continued the rest of the way to Remus' room in silence. Harry knocked on the door to Remus' room. There was a muffled call to 'come in' and Harry pushed the door open. He entered the room followed by Hermione who closed the door silently behind them.

The room was small and homey. It was a small sitting room with two doors that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom on the right of the room. There was a dark blue love-seat with cream pillows, three comfortable armchairs that were cream with dark blue pillows and an oak coffee table in front of a moderately sized fireplace. The fireplace was white marble with black veins, with knick-knacks and framed photos on the mantle. There were two bookshelves crammed with books on either side of the fireplace. There was also a scattering of wooden tables around the room. The stone floor was covered with dark blue rugs that had stars and silver runes on them. On the stone walls hung paintings all illustrating night scenes. There were also framed photographs of Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus himself on every available surface.

Harry moved over to one of the wooden tables laden with photographs and picked up one. In the photo James and Sirius were hanging off each other and grinning like idiots. He smiled softly at the photo.

"Evening Harry, Hermione," Remus greeted coming into the sitting area from the bedroom. "How was M.A.?" he asked curling up into one of the armchairs and gesturing for them to sit. Hermione sat down on the love-seat near Remus, but Harry stayed where he was.

"It was...different," Hermione said when Harry made no move to talk. "Our teacher is a little...odd, for lack of a better word."

"Ahhh yes, Alyssum Shadow. She did seem a little eccentric," Remus smiled gently.

"Did you go to school with her?" Hermione asked.

Moony laughed softly. "Oh no. I'm too old to have gone to school with her. She's a good ten years younger; I would have been in my last year or already graduated before she started school. Also, I don't believe she ever went to school here," he answered.

Harry replaced the photo on to the table and turned to Moony and Hermione. "I have some really important things to tell you guys and I'd appreciate it if you remained quiet until I finish," he stated calmly switching the topic.

"Harry?" both Remus and Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry simply held up a hand commanding silence. "Just hear me out."

"Okay Harry. We're listening," Remus said.

"I tried to kill myself this summer," Harry started. Moony and Hermione gasped in shocked horror, but remained silent. And Harry continued on, telling them all about the suicide attempt, the voice that saved him, Sirius still being alive, acquiring a guardian angel, Amethyst; everything. Well everything but the stuff that involved Draco. Ending with the news he had gotten earlier that day about him being a Truth Sayer.

By the time he had finished Hermione had tears streaming freely down her cheeks and was trying without much success to stop them. Remus didn't seem to be handling it any better.

"Suicide, Harry? Sirius is...alive? A Truth Sayer but...they...Suicide! Sirius...oh I need to sit down," Remus moaned.

"Ummm...Moony, you are sitting," Harry informed.

"Then I need a stiff drink," Remus muttered. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. He had almost lost Harry, the last connection he had to James and Lily and Sirius; the last Marauder. Harry, who was smart, caring, thoughtful, and innocent despite all the hate and death that surrounded his life. Harry; who he thought of as an adopted son. He had almost lost all of that without even knowing. When he opened his eyes again, they were liquid pools of gold with unshed tears. "Harry, promise me that...that if you ever get...that depressed again...or if you think about...killing your...talk to someone, okay? Just see somebody...or call...or something...don't..." he cried.

Harry quickly moved across the room and knelt in front of Remus' chair. "I promise I'll talk to someone. But I'm okay now. I swear," Harry soothed. "It's okay." He leaned forward and hugged Moony around his skinny waist. He was careful to make sure his skin didn't touch Remus'. "It's okay," Harry whispered over and over again until Remus calmed down.

Hermione moved off the love-seat and sat on the floor next to Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry's slim waist and hugged him, soaking his robe with her tears.

It disturbed Harry to see Remus and Hermione like that. Remus was always so calm, so soothing, so unruffled and unfazed by everything. And Hermione was almost the same way, always composed and logical about things. And yet, here they were, broken and lost. And it was all because of him. He was the cause of their pain, their tears.

"Harry," Hermione whispered through her tears. She shifted a little bit away from him so that she could look at his face. "Don't try that again. You mean so much to us. Not because you're the Boy-Who-Lived but because you're Harry. Just Harry."

Harry smiled down into Hermione's honey-gold eyes. He hadn't been 'just Harry' in a long time. It felt wonderfully to be thought of that way, as just a boy named Harry. "I won't. I promise. I just...I don't know what I was thinking, but afterward it felt like it had been someone else. I know it won't happen again, I have you and Remus, and Sirius is still alive out there somewhere, and Amethyst, and Miss Angel, and...Dra...I am no longer alone," he whispered. He tugged gently on one of Hermione's curls carefully not to touch her skin.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered reaching up to caress his cheek with her hand.

"Don't!" Remus shouted catching Hermione's hand before she could touch Harry. Hermione looked at Remus with wide confused eyes. "Truth Sayer," he reminded.

"What's a Truth Sayer?" she asked. Both Harry and Remus blinked at Hermione. "Oh for goodness sake," she huffed but it was a wasted effort since her eyes were red rimmed and she still had tears clinging to her lashes. "I don't know everything."

Remus gave a watery laugh and began explaining everything he knew about Truth Sayers. It was the same information that Harry knew. By the time that Remus was done explaining, Hermione's eyes were once again clouded with tears. She hugged herself to Harry again, this time being sure that she wouldn't touch his skin. She knew that Harry's only wish was to be loved. And he was, she and Remus both loved him. But that was the love of a sister, a friend, a guardian; it wasn't the love of...well a lover. He would never know that kind of love now. Never know what it was like to simply be held in the arms of someone that loved him, both as a person and physically. And Hermione cried for that loss.

Harry murmured nonsense to Hermione and rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. After awhile Hermione's sobs died down and turned into shuddering breaths.

"It's late, so let's all of us go to bed and calm ourselves down because after all the information we heard tonight our nerves are a little frayed. We'll finish discussing this tomorrow," Remus sighed tiredly.

Harry nodded and stood up, helping Hermione to her feet. He shuffled to the door supporting Hermione all the way. Placing one hand on the doorknob he paused then turned to look at Remus, who sat curled up in an armchair like a five-year-old. "Moony?" he called.

Remus opened golden eyes and looked at Harry. "Yes?"

"I love you," Harry whispered. "Between you and Sirius, you two were the best adopted parents a kid could have."

Remus gave a sad but loving smile. "I love you too, Harry. Come see me tomorrow, okay?"

"How about we have lunch together?"

Moony nodded. "Lunch would be great."

Harry gave another smile and left the room, pulling a still weepy Hermione with him. Once outside Remus' room Harry turned to Hermione. "'Mione?"

Hermione sniffed, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to keep any secrets from you," Harry started.

"Oh god," Hermione cried sinking to sit on the stone floor, "There's more? I don't think I can handle anymore, Harry."

Harry knelt down in front of her. "It's nothing bad, Hermione. I swear. I just don't want to hide anything from you."

Hermione sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing bad?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "Nothing bad," he confirmed. "I told Remus and you everything, there's just one thing I want you to know."

"Okay."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the kitchens, we can have some tea and I can tell you my deepest darkest secret. And I can also get my next prank on Ron set into motion."

"Next prank? What are you going to do?" she asked.

Harry gave a cheeky grin. "Oh you'll see." With that he pulled Hermione by her robes down to the kitchens.

* * *

Draco stormed down the hall away from Harry and Hermione in the direction Blaise and Nisha had taken towards the dungeons. He swept passed Blaise and Nisha snarling at Blaise's 'what's wrong' and kept walking down the hall. He arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room and hissed the password to the snake. He marched through the common room heading towards his room and he growled and snarled at anyone that even breathed in his direction. Upon entering his room the rage he had been holding back, without much success, all the way from the entrance hall broke. He picked up the closest object, which happened to be a crystal vase with glass roses in it, and with a strangled cry hurled it at the fireplace. The vase and glass roses shattered on impacted but Draco didn't notice having already turned away to pace with angry strides around the room and vent his rage on some other inanimate object.

"_How dare he_," Draco thought. How dare Harry stutter and get all flustered around that woman. Sure, Alyssum Shadow was beauty personified, but there was no reason for Harry to act like that around her. Harry never got that way around him. No, no, Harry always knew what to say and how to act around him, no stuttering involved or flustered actions there. In fact the only other time Draco had seen Harry act like that was during 5th year with that Cho girl.

Oh Merlin, no. No, no, no, no, he couldn't handle this. It had nearly destroyed him in 5th year watching Harry being all infatuated over the Cho girl. All the blushes, the shy glances, and incoherent sentences, no, he couldn't do it again. He couldn't stand to watch that again. He just couldn't. It would completely destroy him this time he knew it would. Having to watch Harry act all love struck and knowing that he would never be the cause of it, he would never have Harry's love. He would never have anything of Harry's; not his heart or body or soul, nothing. He would have nothing. Not even Harry's friendship. He thought that he could live with Harry's friendship only, he really did, but now he realized he couldn't. Because he couldn't stand to be near Harry and watch him love someone else. To see Harry being all smitten with someone else and pretending it didn't hurt.

Draco gave a bitter laugh as he sunk to the floor. Who was he kidding? He wasn't even Harry's friend to begin with. He was nothing to Harry, just an enemy. Gods, was he even that now? Draco closed his eyes, what did it matter. He couldn't go back to playing that role. He meant nothing to Harry. He gave a shuddering breath and curled up into a fetal position on the floor. And for the first time in years Draco Malfoy allowed himself to cry. He cried over the loss of something that he never had to begin with.

Far off he could hear a pounding at his door and Blaise's and Millicent's and even Nisha's voices calling out for him, but it didn't really register and eventually they left. He could feel Volucris nudge against his hands and hear the creature's soft whimpery growls, but he ignored that too. He laid on the floor for hours as silent sobs racked his body. He didn't want to deal with anything. He just wanted the pain and hollow feeling to go away. He wanted to be numb, willed himself to be that way. But he couldn't. The pain wouldn't go away, because he couldn't bring himself to sever the love he felt for Harry. The tears finally slowed then stopped and he gave a shuddering sigh, resigned to his fate.

His love for Harry was bittersweet, but it would last an eternity and beyond. Even when Draco himself died, his love for Harry would live on, because it was true love. Draco knew that his love was the real thing, because only true love could hurt that badly.

Knowing he would never receive Harry's love and that he would never give up his own love for Harry, and that the bittersweet feeling would never go away, he couldn't reject the opportunity to gain Harry's friendship. Having a small part of Harry was better then having nothing at all. He laughed sadly and opened his eyes. Eyes that were far more silver then they had been and were deep pools of heartache. He was setting himself up for even more pain, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be near Harry, he needed to be.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, my little winged one," Draco whispered to Volucris. The miniature dragon-like creature moved to curl up against Draco's chest and began to purr gently, offering what little comfort it could. "You should know that your owner is a fool. I have given my heart to someone that doesn't even know he owns it. And if one day he does realize that he has my heart, he wouldn't want it and he'd throw it back at my face," he said faintly. He caressed the mini dragon pensively. "Sometimes, sometimes I wish she hadn't saved me."

Slowly he stood up, his body screaming in protest for having spent so long on the floor. He limped to his bed and placed Volucris on to the only pillow left on the bed. Apparently in his rage he had thrown his pillows about. He sighed and undressed crawling beneath the covers. With a flick of his hand the few candles that were lit went out. In the darkness he whispered words he knew he would never have the chance to say. "I gave my heart to you unknowingly a long time ago, Harry James Potter. Now, I give my heart to you consciously and freely, it is yours to do with as you wish, and my deepest hope is that it brings you joy. Whether or not it does, I will never know, but regardless my heart is yours forever, always and eternity through the darkness and the light."

"I also give you my love, something else I'm sure you don't want from me. But none the less it's yours. My body also belongs to you, though this is something that you will never take, it is yours and no others. Everything that is mine to freely give is yours. And one day, one day my soul will be given to you as well, whether or not you want it. I take from you...nothing. Your heart, mind, body and soul will remain yours, forever."

Draco sighed and burrowed deeper into the bed. "Sweet dreams little Lion," he murmured into the dark. He knew he wouldn't have any dreams, at least not pleasant ones, because dreams meant that you had hope and he no longer had hope.

* * *

Blaise and Millicent sat brooding in the common room. They had been banging on Draco's door for hours, unable to get in because even with the password the room was set only to Draco's voice and Professor Snape's, and they had received no reply but the muffled sound of things shattering. They had even contemplated getting Professor Snape but they knew Draco wouldn't appreciate it and then the sound of destruction had ended. Blaise and Millicent had yelled and pleaded for Draco to let them in, to tell them what was wrong. Even Nisha had tried her hand; Draco had a soft spot for Blaise's little sister and usually did whatever she asked, as long as it was in his power and ability to do so. But not even she could get Draco to open the door. In frustration they had retreated to the common room.

Now, they sat trying to decide what to do and what had cause Draco to act that way. Blaise didn't understand; Draco had been so happy...no that wasn't the word...content? Yeah that was it, content. Draco had been so content when he had shown up to drag them to dinner and all through dinner and M.A. class he had been that way. And then...he was snapping and snarling at anyone that got near him. Blaise was so baffled. He had let Nisha pull him away after M.A. class and then Draco stormed passed them three minutes later. What the hell could have happened in a few minutes that could cause that reaction?

Blaise sighed there was only one way, besides asking Draco, to find out. "Nisha, come here."

Nisha looked up from where she sat at the piano. Anyone looking at her could tell that she was Blaise's little sister. She had the same midnight black hair that had a slight curl to it, although hers was longer falling to narrow hips. The same bright sapphire blue eyes and sharp cheekbones and golden complexion, but that was where the similarities ended. She had a smaller build and was fragile looking, her blue eyes were wider and she had a rounder face.

She stood up from the piano and moved towards Blaise and Millicent. Blaise held out his arms and Nisha crawled into his lap, like she had since the moment she could crawl. He may have been her brother but he was more of a parent to her then their real parents had ever been. She sighed and relaxed, she always felt so safe and warm in Blaise's arms.

"Nisha," Blaise started. He hated asking this of her, knew that it caused her pain, which he never wanted her to go through again. If he could do it himself he would, but he couldn't, that wasn't his gift. He wasn't a Death Walker, like Nisha was. A Death Walker was someone able to separate their spirit from their physical body and walk among the dead, and they themselves were neither dead nor alive but trapped somewhere in between.

"I know, just don't let me go," she whispered cuddling deeper into his embrace.

"I won't," Blaise promised. He looked over at Millicent and gave her a nod. Millicent stood up and looked at the handful of people still in the common room. She put a glare on to her face that could frighten Lucifer himself and snarled at everyone to get out. The ones that didn't move fast enough were 'helped'.

Blaise sighed, "Whenever you're ready, Nisha."

Nisha sighed and closed her eyes. She concentrated on separating her spirit from her body. It was a painful procedure and slow, and extremely dangerous. Her breathing became erratic and her body tensed, it stayed that way for a while until her breathing stopped and her body slumped in Blaise's arms and she laid as still as death. And for all technical purposes she was dead. She had ripped her soul from its physical shell, a dangerous process that could kill her. But once her astral form was freed, it felt so wonderful, so liberating. And that in it's self was dangerous. There was no pain in her astral form; just a blissful high, making it hard to return to her physical body. But if her spirit didn't return then eventually her physical body would die and her spirit would either slowly cease to exist or she would be stuck in between worlds. Not really dead but no longer alive. That's why she needed Blaise to hold her body; he was her anchor, her reason to return to the physical world. He was also there to protect her corporeal form from physical harm. Her body was completely tattooed with ancient runes and symbols that she used a glamour spell to hide, to protect it from spiritual harm.

She stood next to the couch looking down at Blaise and her body; she leaned over, careful not to touch her own body and brushed ghostly fingers over Blaise's cheek. He shivered and flinched at her cold touch.

"She's out," he whispered shakily. It always disturbed him to see and hold her lifeless body and knowing that she could remain that way. "Hurry up Nisha."

Nisha turned away and headed towards Draco's room. She went down the hall and up the stairs. Upon reaching the Dark Elf portrait she went straight through it and into Draco's room. She saw him asleep and floated over to him. Reaching out she placed her vaporous hand along his cheek and allowed a piece of her soul to drift into Draco's mind. Like the spirits of the dead she could enter a person's mind through their dreams.

In Draco's mind, she only looked for the scene that had happened after Blaise and she had walked away after M.A. She didn't invade any of his other memories, already feeling guilty over what she was doing. Finding the memory she was looking for, she watched and felt what Draco had felt as though it was her own memory. She watched as the rage turned into despair and the whispered words Draco had murmured into the dark. She pulled out of his mind and gazed sadly down at him. If astral forms could cry, hers would be.

Like most Slytherins, Draco didn't have a pleasant childhood or a good home life. Sure, he got everything he wanted in material goods but he lacked the emotional support. His mother was a wonderful person, or at least she used to be when Draco was still a baby. Now, she was nothing more than an empty shell just going through the motions of daily life. His father was evil, had been in the beginning and always would be. He was a hateful bastard that had sold his soul to the devil incarnate a long time ago.

Knowing what she knew about Draco's life, she wasn't surprised that he had fallen so hard for the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the savior of the Wizarding World. After all, Harry Potter represented everything good and noble and pure and compassionate; the very things that Draco was deprived of growing- up. Harry Potter was the light in Draco's world of darkness.

As she turned away she noticed the dragon-like creature staring at her. "Protect your master while he is asleep, and we will shelter him from the pain while he is awake," she whispered to the creature, though she knew the creature could neither see nor hear her. So therefore she was pleasantly surprised when the dragon nodded to her and shifted closer to the sleeping Draco. She had always thought the mini dragon was a peculiar creature, but for it to see something that was neither alive nor dead was truly intriguing. She was going to have to pay more attention to the creature.

She left Draco's room and returned to the common room. She reached out and fell into her physical body. The pain of returning to her body was intense and she came to with a gasp and a strangled cry on her lips. She curled into a tighter ball and tried to burrow deeper into Blaise's arms. Her own pain of being reconnected to her own body mixed with the despair and sorrow of Draco's almost cut off her breathing. She felt as though she was dieing.

"Nisha?" questioned Blaise.

"We can't fix this," she moaned.

"What do you mean we can't fix it?" demanded Blaise.

"He is in love," Nisha stated.

Blaise and Millicent both nodded. "We know, he has a crush on the Golden Boy," Blaise remarked.

Nisha shook her head frantically. "No, big brother, you don't understand," she cried. "This isn't some little crush. This is beyond even the pale feelings of love that people experience. This is...the ultimate expression of love and devotion. He has given his heart, his mind, and his body to the Lion. It's only a matter of time before he gives his soul as well."

"What happens when he gives up everything?" Millicent asked worriedly.

"He's not going to die is he?" Blaise questioned softly.

Nisha shook her head. "No, he can survive without them, because they're technically not gone. They're just given over to the Lion's custody. As long as the Lion doesn't destroy them or reject the gift, then he'll live," she answered.

"Why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' in there?" Blaise muttered.

"If the feelings are never returned or the gift acknowledged then he'll die slowly."

"How slowly?" Millicent demanded.

"Years," Nisha whispered. "A piece of him will die every year until he's nothing more then an empty shell, like his mother."

"Oh Merlin, what are we going to do?" Millicent moaned.

"We're going to have to get them together," stated Blaise.

"NO!" shouted Nisha. "We can't do anything. If something were to go wrong then we'd kill Dray faster. We're just going to have to make him as happy and content as possible."

"How can you say that!" Blaise demanded. "Dray is like a brother, he's family!"

"I know! I feel that way about him too," Nisha yelled. "But you weren't there. You didn't see and feel what I did in his mind. Gods Blaise, he knows. Dray knows that he's setting himself up to a lifetime of pain if not death and he's doing nothing to stop it."

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," confirmed Nisha.

"Fine," Blaise sighed closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch in defeat.

Millicent also sighed, overwhelmed by everything she had heard. "We can't let on that we know anything is wrong. We'll have to put our acting skills to the test, and pretend that everything's alright." The other two nodded in agreement and silence descended upon the room. But secretly in the hearts and minds of two of them, they were planning a Slytherinish scheme to get the Dragon and the Lion together.

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen via the fruit portrait. They were instantly surrounded by hundreds of House Elves eager to please and Harry disappointed them by simply asking for a pot of tea. Harry and Hermione sat down at one of the four tables that were identical to the four house tables that sat in the Great Hall. Once seated a pot of tea and two cups were quickly placed in front of them.

As Hermione sipped her tea and calmed herself down, Harry looked around for Dobby. He spotted the House Elf rushing towards him.

"Harry Potter, sir. Come to see Dobby, Harry Potter?" the odd little house elf asked, throwing himself at Harry.

"Hey, Dobby. You are just the house elf I was looking for," greeted Harry as he smiled down at Dobby.

"Really, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes. I have a favor to ask, if you're willing to do it," Harry stated.

"Dobby will do anything to help, Harry Potter," Dobby chirped bouncing up and down like a little child.

Harry grinned and leaned down to whisper in Dobby's ear, careful not to touch the elf. When he finished he straightened up and waited for Dobby's answer.

The house elf grinned and clapped his hands. "Dobby can do that. When does Harry Potter want it done?"

"Can you do it tomorrow morning?"

Dobby nodded excitedly. "Dobby will do that."

"Good, here," Harry said reaching into his school bag and pulling out a small item and handing it to Dobby.

"What are you up to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow morning," Harry grinned.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I think I've relaxed enough to hear whatever else you have to tell me."

"It's nothing bad Hermione."

"So you keep telling me," she muttered.

"Well...um...you see...it's..."

"Spit it out already, Harry," Hermione ordered.

Harry sighed and looked away from Hermione. He didn't think this would be so difficult. It had been much easier telling 'Mione and Moony about what had happened during the last part of the summer. And maybe it had been so easy because it had felt like it had happened to someone else. "Well...you already know about my sexual preference..."

Hermione gasped and her tea cup clattered on to the tabletop. "You have a crush on someone," she accused.

Harry blushed. "Yes," he admitted.

"Who?" She demanded. "No, no, wait, don't tell me. Let's make a deal?"

"A deal?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a deal, a bet, a little wager," Hermione grinned, "Are you catching the drift?"

Harry blinked at Hermione's excitement. "Okay. What kind of bet?"

"That I can guess who you have a crush on in one try," Hermione answered.

"Alright, you'll have a week to guess. Now, if you guess correctly what do you want?"

Hermione thought for a moment before a truly wicked smile spread across her face. She leaned across the table and whispered what she wanted.

Harry gaped at her. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am. Now, what do you want if I don't guess correctly? Although the possibility of that is slim to none," she snickered.  
Harry thought for a while. "I can't think of anything. Ummm...wait I got it! You'll have to go on a date with the person of my choosing."

Hermione glared. "Fine. It's a deal," she said holding out her hand.

"Deal," Harry echoed reaching out to take Hermione's hand but stopping a breath from touching it. "Umm...how about we put it in writing?" he offered.

"Good idea," she agreed withdrawing her hand. She yawned and mumbled an apology.

"Come it's late, let's go to bed."

Hermione nodded giving another yawn and muttered a 'thank you' to the house elves before exiting the kitchen. Harry called a 'goodbye' to Dobby and the rest of the house elves and also left the kitchen.

_Lil' Sphinx: Hi everyone! I got this chapter out sooner then I thought I would. It's not as long as the other one, but I have to work all this week and wouldn't be able to work on it till my days off so a lot of things I wanted to put in this chapter didn't get put in. They'll show up next chapter though. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it. Tell me what you think, you know I love reviews._

_Dark Illusionist- You're very welcome. I love being thought of as a goddess._

_Doritos-Fan- I would have talked about Blaise's crush in this chapter, but nobody guessed who his crush was. I'm_ _so disappointed__. I mean come on people. You have a 50/50 chance._

_Rae-chan! Hey girl. Sorry I never let you read my stories, but hey it's online now, so now you don't have to bug me and you can give me all the ideas you want to. Oh and Harry has more then the two piercings in his ear. He has one more actually, and I'm not tellin' where it is. Let's see how many people's minds are in the gutter. Oh and you think you know how my mind works and where I'm going with this story:evil grin: I have no doubt once so ever that you know how my mind works (as scary as my mind is) but if you really know where I'm going with this story, please inform me, because I have no freaking clue._


	13. Painful Realizations and Hallway Meeting...

Chapter 13: Painful realizations and hallway meetings

The two snuck up to the Tower and into the common room. They said goodnight at the bottom of the stairs before heading up to their rooms. Harry quietly tip-toed over to his bed, stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed pulling the curtains closed behind him. He cast a protection spell and a silencing spell before turning to the sleepy eyed Amethyst.

"I had the strangest day," he whispered to the tiny kitty. Then he processed to tell the violet-eyed kitten everything that had happened, including the things that involved Draco, and ended with the bet. "And tomorrow, we're going to have to get up bright and early, so we can get everything set up for the prank on Ron." He laughed softly at the thought. He yawned, "Let's go to sleep, little Amethyst, big day tomorrow."

He lay down and snuggled into the covers. Amethyst wiggled her way down the pillow to curl into a little ball right underneath Harry's chin, her tails draped over his slim neck. She purred deeply and the sound of it put Harry to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"'Ello, Green-eyes," the Guardian whispered.

Harry blinked at the darkness. Something was wrong, Miss Angel never sounded so subdued. "What's wrong?"

The sound of a sad sigh drifted through the darkness. "I'm worried about the 'other'."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He's hurt, I can feel that he's in pain," answered the guardian.

"If he's in pain, you should go to him," Harry insisted.

Another sigh drifted through the darkness. "I can't."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

"You want to know about Truth Sayers," Miss Guardian said changing the topic.

Harry sighed, "Yes, but shouldn't you go to him? My question can wait."

"I would love nothing more then to go to him, but I can't. He must do this on his own."

"What if he can't do it on his own?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Then he must call to me, but he won't. He is more stubborn than you," responded angel. "Now, what is it you wish to know?"

"Are you sure..." Harry started.

"There is nothing green-eyes. Not unless he calls me. Now let it go and ask your question," instructed the angel.

There was a long moment of silence before Harry gave in. "Okay, it's not really a question about the Truth Sayers ability...it's more about the skin to skin contact problem. Will I ever be able to touch without pain?" he whispered the question. His whole existence rode on Miss Angel's answer.

"No," she replied softly.

Harry sunk to the floor as he felt his world shatter. He would never be able to touch someone without pain. Never be able to feel Remus ruffling his hair or Hermione caressing his cheek, or hold hands or hug or kiss or anything like that without pain. He would never know about the physical aspects of life.

Hermione knew, he realized. That's why she had cried so hard after hearing about Truth Sayers. Because he had never known physical love, no hugs, no kisses, no gentle caresses, nothing, and now he never would. He gave a bitter laugh; his stupid relatives may have actually done something right in not showing affection. Because at least this way he didn't know what he was missing.

Draco.

He wouldn't ever know if Draco's skin felt as soft as it looked. Or if his moonbeam skin was warm or as cool as it gave the impression of being. Or what his lips tasted like, what they felt like. Or what it would feel like to be held against Draco's taller, stronger frame.

Harry drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. His life sucked. He gave another bitter laugh, but this one was tinged with sadness. "You know, I always wished for just on thing; to be loved. I should have wished, to be loved in all its forms," he whispered. Another soft bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Don't despair, green-eyes," whispered the angel.

Slim arms wrapped themselves around Harry's huddled form and a soft feminine body pressed against his back. Harry opened his eyes but saw nothing but inky blackness. And the darkness was even more compressing and consuming then it had been before. For always there had been a soft glow around him, but now there was nothing, he couldn't even see himself. There was just blackness with more shades of darkness and the feel of a warm body against his back.

"Don't fret; things have a way of working out," murmured the guardian.

"Things have a way of working out," Harry snorted disdainfully, "Yeah, when I'm dead. I don't see how this could work out."

"You have to have dreams, green-eyes. They are the key."

He growled in frustration. "Would you stop with the cryptic replies and just tell me!"

"I am, you're just not listening," scolded Miss Angel. "Think about everything and you'll find the answer. Now, I believe you have preparations to make this morning, so wake-up green-eyes," she said in a softer tone.

Harry awoke with a sigh and sat up slowly. Amethyst awoke at his movements and crawled into his lap and processed to stare up at him. He looked down at the fur ball and gave a sleepy smile. He sighed again and petted the tiny kitten. "I don't think I really got much of that, but she said things have a way of working out so I'm just going to have to believe that it can. I can do that. I've always had hope, even when Fate, Destiny and life in general, fucks me over."

"But, let's not worry about any of that just now. We have a prank to pull," he grinned wickedly at Amethyst and then climbed silently from the bed, dismantling the spells that he had put up. He showered and dressed as quietly as possible and collected the items needed. Swinging his school bag over his shoulder he went to leave the dorm room when a soft meow stopped him. Turning to look at Amethyst he spotted the kitten sitting on his trunk staring up at him with wide violet eyes.

"What? Am I forgetting something?" Harry asked in a whisper. Amethyst meowed softly again and waved one clawed paw at him. Harry frowned unsure what the kitten wanted.

"Oh, you want to come," he said with insight. "Well, then. Come on." With that he opened his hands out in front of him and Amethyst leaped gracefully off the trunk and into Harry's waiting arms. Harry cuddled the soft kitten to him and left the room. "Now, you're going to have to be good. Okay, Amethyst? If you cause any problems then you're going to have to come back here," Harry said firmly as they left the Tower and headed towards the Great Hall. Amethyst purred in agreement and climbed up on to his shoulder, rubbing against his jaw before sliding down into the hood of his robe. She then processed to turn herself around so that she could peek over his shoulder.

Harry laughed softly, "Silly kitty."

He entered the Great Hall and looked around. No one was there, which wasn't surprising since it was six o'clock in the morning. It was also a good thing because if someone was there then he wouldn't be able to finish provisions for the prank. And that would have been a shame. With a grin he began setting everything up, singing softly to himself. Being so intent on what he was doing and the soft sound of his singing, he therefore didn't hear the doors to the Great Hall open and the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Harry gave a startled strangled cry and nearly fell off the table he had been standing on. Oh of all the rotten luck, he had to get caught by his most hated professor. He was so busted.

"Umm...nothing," Harry said apprehensively. Oh he was so doomed.

"Really?" Snape said raising an eyebrow and leaning over to look at the items on the table. "Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well...it's...umm...for a...ahhh...shit," Harry muttered. Gods, someone kill him now and put him out of his misery. Here comes a week worth of detentions and it was only the second day of school. He definitely had the worst luck in history.

"Your father and that mangy mutt pulled something like this," Snape sneered. "How disappointing, I expected you to be more original. Like making it pink, to match his hair," he said flippantly as he brushed passed a stunned Harry to the teacher's table.

Severus nearly grinned as he walked away from Harry. That had been amusing; he seriously enjoyed throwing Harry for a loop. And the coming attraction was going to be even more entertaining. He almost couldn't wait for breakfast to start and the fireworks to begin. But he seriously needed a cup of coffee so that he could savor every moment of the coming fiasco.

Harry turned with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes wide with shock watching the Potions professor walk away. Snape had...but he never...no points...no detentions...advise. Oh Holy Hell, Harry needed to sit down, yup definitely needed to sit. Professor Snape hadn't given him a week of detentions, or deducted any house points. Snape had actually given him a compliment in a twisted unhanded sort of way. And had given some good advise, pink would be better and maybe a few spots of green that way it would really match his hair. Wait a minute...pink hair...Snape knew he was pulling a prank on Ron. Maybe that's why Snape was letting him get away with it. Hmm...that was worth thinking about, later.

"Harry?" Nisha asked.

Harry jumped and whirled around. "Jesus, why must everyone sneak up behind me," he muttered.

"Well, when you're back is facing the door it's inevitable."

"Oh right," Harry muttered sheepishly. "What are you doing up this early?"

Nisha raised an eyebrow and her sapphire blue eyes drifted over the items on the Gryffindor table. "I'm always up this early. So therefore I think the question should be; what are **you** doing up and in the Great Hall this early?" Harry shifted at the question and Nisha's lips twitched slightly. She tilted her head to the side and murmured, "Yellow would also do nicely," before walking passed him headed towards Professor Snape.

Harry watched her go with the same expression that he had watched Snape with. What was with Slytherins? Just when one thinks that they got a Slytherin's behavior down, they go and change on you. Talk about confusing. But they were also fascinating, like a puzzle that had to be put together so one could see the complete picture.

"Stop gaping Potter. You have 10 minutes before the early raisers start coming in," Snape informed in his usual sneering tone.

Shaking the confusion about Slytherins from his head he quickly went about finishing the last minute fixes of his prank. He set everything up and sat in his usual seat just as the first two Ravenclaws entered the Great Hall. He drank some tea as he waited watching as students drifted in. A few sleepy Hufflepuffs ambled in, followed by two more wide-awake Ravenclaws and a yawning Blaise. Hermione entered not long after Blaise and she came to sit next to him.

"Harry? You're up early," commented Hermione as she sat down and reached for the pot of tea. "Any reason why?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'm not telling you what I'm up to. You're just going to have to wait and see, like everyone else. So stop digging for information."

Hermione pouted at her teacup. "Meanie."

He laughed softly but it slowly died when Draco enter the hall. Harry's eyes followed the blonde Slytherin all the way to the Slytherins' table where he sat down next to Blaise and across from Nisha. The blonde looked just as yummy as he always did. It really, really, should illegal to look that good in the morning. All that white-blonde hair and pale skin and old world elegance should be outlawed. Draco literally glowed with beauty. Wait...glowing...people didn't glow. Not that Harry knew anyway. But the fact remained that Draco seemed to have a soft glow around him and his blonde hair looked even paler than before.

Hermione watched all of this with a secret smile. She could guess Harry's crush right now and win the bet, but she'd wait until she had proof. She had a week to find some evidence besides the longing glances.

"'Mione? Does Draco seem to be glowing?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's use of Draco's name but let it slide and looked across the hall at Draco. She frowned. Draco didn't look any different to her. "Glowing? How so?" she asked.

"You don't see it; do you 'Mione?"

She shook her head. "No, he looks as he always does. What do you see?"

He sighed and shrugged. "He looks like something deep in side him is shining and its spread out so that there's just a faint bluish-gray glow around his person. And his hair is lighter, like moonlight on water," Harry answered.

Before Hermione could ask anything else Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus joined them and the rest of the hall was filling up. Harry grinned momentarily forgetting about Draco's glow; it was only a matter of time before Ron entered the hall.

"So what's..." Ginny started only to be cut off by a shushing Harry.

"Any minute now," Harry said to the questioning looks. And sure enough, not long after Harry's statement, Ron Weasley walked into the hall. Harry hid his evil grin by raising his teacup to his lips.

"Harry what..." Neville started.

"Shhhh...watch," commanded Harry. So everyone around Harry secretly watched as Ron sat down between the fourth and the fifth years. As Ron began to eat, Harry's grin widened. A few seconds passed and then it happened; Ron began to chirp every time he opened his mouth to speak. Then glue fell from the ceiling, coating Ron in the sticky substance and as he sat there in shock and disgust post-it note pink, lime green, and sunshine yellow feathers rained down around him like confetti. Ron jumped up from the bench and tried to free himself from the feathers, but it was too late the glue had already set and the feathers remained where they were. The end result was Ron hopping around flapping his arms covered in pink, green, and yellow owl feathers, squawking like a pigeon.

The hall erupted in laughter and poor Hermione had almost fallen to the floor twice from laughing. Ginny was leaning against Neville, who was trying to hold Ginny up and not fall off the bench himself. Dean was resting his head against the table shaking with silent mirth and Seamus was beating his hands on the tabletop howling with laughter. Harry simply grinned and wished he had a video camera.

Across the hall, Blaise was on the floor having fallen off the bench. Millicent had spit her juice out all over Pansy and she was trying to laugh and cough at the same time. Pansy shrieked trying to wipe the juice from her face. Crabbe and Goyle hardly noticed being too busy stuffing their faces. Nisha and Draco sat smirking at the flapping Ron.

Severus smirked deeply and cupped his coffee cup between his hands. He chuckled quietly. Merlin was this amusing. Oh and he was going to have to 'confiscate' some of the pictures the oldest Creevey boy was taking, just so he'd have a tangible reminder and proof that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had an evil streak. He almost hated to admit it, but Potter would have made a brilliant Slytherin.

Alyssum raised her eyebrows and gave Severus a side way glance. She had only been at Hogwarts for a couple days, but she had never seen the Potions Professor do anything but sneer and scowl at everything, and now he was almost smiling. It was enlightening to say the least. And his laughter, although soft and almost inaudible, if she hadn't been sitting right next to him she wouldn't have heard him, was throaty and oddly pleasing to her ears. In fact, she found all of him captivating.

He was tall around 5'11 with midnight black hair that fell past his shoulders and deep black eyes. He had a chiseled jaw and lips that even when twisted into an evil smirk were wickedly sensual. And his voice, dear Gods, did the Brits' have fabulous accents, and his had a slight growling quality to it, probably from all the sneering he did. He had a nice athletic build, not too thin but not too bulky either. A build that was unexpected on a person who supposedly spent all his time leaning over a bubbling cauldron. His skin was pale, proving that he didn't get out in the sun much, but it appeared soft. His hands fascinated her the most. They were large and competent hands with long slim shaped fingers that had calluses on the index and middle fingers. She had never seen him fumble or drop anything.

Sighing she looked away from Severus and out across the hall. She could have him; it wouldn't be that hard. All she'd have to do was pull off her hood. Her beauty alone would seduce him, her eyes and voice would add to the allure until he fell, like all men fell. It was her curse for being what she was. No one wanted her for her, just her looks. But the sad thing was, she really thought about it. No one had ever interested her that much to make her actually think about using her looks, but he did.

"You should do that more often," Alyssum murmured to Snape as she stood up.

Snape frowned at Alyssum. "Do what?"

Alyssum leaned closer but made sure her face stayed hidden. "Smile," she whispered before moving away and leaving the hall.

Severus watched her go with a small scowl. No one had ever said anything like that to him before and frankly he didn't know how to take it. So he handled it as he handled everything else; as something to be mistrusted. So therefore the woman was going to have to be kept under surveillance. Close surveillance. She had to be up to something and Snape was going to find out what it was.

Hermione wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes after Ron stormed from the hall, probably headed to the Hospital Wing. "That brings a whole new meaning to 'Tarred and Feathered'," she said breathlessly.

"So that's what you needed the feathers for," mused Dean.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant," crowed Seamus.

"How'd you get his voice to chirp?" asked Ginny.

Harry grinned and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Fred and George. It was a mini canary cream that they invented for me to give to Dudley this summer. That's why I needed the feathers. The mini CC only changes the eater's voice and last about six hours," he answered.

"So that's what you were talking to Dobby about last night," Hermione said with insight. "You were getting him to slip Ron the canary cream."

"How did you know he would sit there?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Humans are creatures of habit; he sat there last night, so I figured he'd sit there again. Also, I charmed the glue and the feathers to be attracted to Ron specifically using hair from his hairbrush. So no matter where I placed the glue or the feathers in the room or where Ron sat, they would automatically fall on him."

"I think we've found your calling," giggled Hermione.

"Hey mail here," Neville called as owls flew into the hall.

Harry continued to nibble on his food and feeding little pieces to Amethyst, not expecting anything. So therefore he was surprised when not just one owl but two landed in front of him. He reached out and took the letter and the small package from the closest owl. He gave the tawny barn owl a piece of sausage and it hooted its thanks before flying off. He did the same with the other one. He noticed that the first letter and the package were from Fred and George. He looked at the parcel and then gingerly placed it in his bag. He'd open it later, when he was alone and less likely to blow up anyone. For one never knew what to expect from the twins. He opened the letter from them and began to read;

_ Hey Harry. We heard about Ron from Ginny. Bloody prat, can't believe he's related to us. We're on your side mate. Anyway sent something to help, open the parcel with care as contents may have shifted in flight. Hope it helps. Have fun this year and don't do anything we wouldn't do. Oh and thanks for all the information you sent us on the hair dye, keep us post on the effects. How's the Mini CC work out? Oh and can you do us a favor and look a Zonko's when you go to Hogsmeade next month? _

_-Fred and George_

Harry grinned and shook his head, those two. Now, he was terrified to open the box. He reached for the other letter and noticed that there were two. One was from Starr and the other was unmarked. Curious he ripped the letter open and unfolded the single piece of parchment and began to read the neat script.

_To Phoenix _

_ First off don't worry, no one can read this but you. Now, down to business. I've had quite the positive response to the sketch you left me. They all want to be informed when I receive more of your work, which is one of the reasons I'm writing. If you have any drawings please sent them. Also, I've had a request from one of my regulars who wishes to buy the original sketch. It is up to you if I sell the original or not, so please send your answer as soon as you're able. You will also have noticed another letter along side this one. That letter is from the person who wants to buy your work; I don't know what's in the letter. He just requested that I send it to you. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_ -Starr  
_  
Harry refolded the letter and placed it along with Fred and George's letter in his bag next to the parcel. Then he reached for the third letter.  
"Harry, you're going to be late," scolded Hermione from the doors of the hall.  
Harry blinked and realized that the hall had emptied out and the few people that were left were rushing about. He quickly stood up, placing the letter in his robe pocket and left the hall. He headed to the greenhouse since he had Herbology first thing and Hermione went up the stairs towards her Arthimancy class.

* * *

Hermione ran up the stairs to the 4th floor and sprinted down the hall. She skidded around a corner and collided with another fast moving object headed in the opposite direction. She gave a startled shriek as she felt herself fall. Strong arms wrapped around her and her descend was cushioned by a very masculine body. Dazed she opened her eyes and found herself gazing at the green and silver crest of Slytherin. She was lying on the floor in the middle of a hallway on top of a Slytherin. Hesitantly she moved to see who she was lying on. She found herself looking into the sapphire blue eyes of one Blaise Zabini.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked calmly, a calm that he really didn't feel. Here he was, lying on the cold stone floor in an empty hallway with the girl that he had been fantasizing about for the past year nestled on top of him. And boy, did she feel even better than he imagined. She fit perfectly against him, like she had been made for him. Her waist was tiny, he was able to wrap both hands around it and have his fingers touch, but her hips flared out and curve rather nicely. Her body cuddled perfectly against his, from chest to thighs, and her slim shapely legs were entwined quite intimately with his.

Hermione felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she realized just how closely they were lying. "I...I'm f-fine," she stuttered. Then wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Stuttering, she was stuttering for crying out loud. She never stuttered. What the hell was wrong with her? It was just Zabini; there was no reason what so ever to get all flustered. None damnit, so what if he had all that dark hair and those mysterious indigo eyes and those full lips and that athletic body and oh...hell, she was lying to herself. There was every reason to get nervous and she only named 1/3 of them.

Blaise gave Hermione a charming smile. "That's good."

She blinked what had they been talking about? What was good? Oh she was so doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed and did she mention, doomed! Ah hell, she'd add another for good measure, DOOMED. Great, just bloody great. She was interested in a Slytherin. How the hell did that happen?! Nothing could come of it. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, the two just didn't mix.

"We should get up now, this probably looks really bad," Hermione said and Blaise sighed almost sadly at her words.

"You have no idea," said an amused male voice.

Hermione gasped and tried to push herself up. "Moony! I mean Remus...I mean Professor Moony...Professor Lupin," stammered Hermione. She groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Oh Gods, shoot me now and save me from my embarrassment," she muttered to herself.

Blaise hid a smile as he helped Hermione up. He had never seen her so flustered and nervous, and he actually liked it. Well, he liked it because he knew he was the cause of it. He got the calm logical bookworm to stutter and blush, like a schoolgirl. He leaned closer to her and brushed a stray curl away from her face. "You're cute you blush, Hermione," he whispered to her before walking away.

Hermione watched him go with a dazed expression. He knew her name. She almost jumped with joy until her brain kicked in and reminded her that she was the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts, everyone knew her. Her shoulders slumped slight and she sighed. Her mind couldn't just allow her a few moments of giddy joy before dashing her tiny hopes to pieces.

Remus watched the scene with an amused smile. Ah, young love, it was so cute, especially when it was in the crush stage. Hopefully those two would figure out that they liked each other and do something about it. His smile turned sad, he had never been able to do anything about his crush.

"You're late for class, 'Mione," informed Remus that shook Hermione from her daze. With gasp she grabbed her bag from the floor and raced to class leaving a silently laughing Remus behind.

* * *

Harry yawned as Professor Sprout lectured about Mandrakes. They were reviewing everything they had learned over the last 5 years. So, needless to say, Harry was bored out of his mind. Unknown to everyone, Harry retained information rather well. He remembered everything that he had ever read, heard, or was spoken about since arriving at Hogwarts. He just pretended not to know. It was easier that way. He was already fawned over because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he didn't need to be harassed for his intelligence too.

Harry gave another yawn as he removed Amethyst from his hood. The kitten hissed at him in displeasure until he placed her on his lap and stroked her back. With the cat purring gently, the greenhouse wall against his back and the warmth of the sun it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

_ He stood underneath a willow watching as fog drifted out of the Forbidden Forest and across the mirror-like surface of the lake. The eerie fog swirled and crept towards him, twirling around his ankles and clinging to his legs. The hems of his jeans were damp from the walk across the field and blades of grass clung wetly to his bare feet. But he hardly noticed so intent was he on watching the misty fog._

_  
A soft breeze blew across the lake sending the fog into a chaotic dance that was both creepy and oddly enchanting. The light breeze was slightly chilling as it bit through the thin cotton of his shirt. He shivered as the breeze died and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. But still he made no move to leave, to head back to his dorm room and his soft warm bed._

_He was waiting. For what, even he didn't know. All he knew was that he was waiting. The fog slunk across the ground, the wind whispered of Destiny and Fate and the autumn leaves rustled as though they were murmuring to the wind. The full moon that was hidden by the clouds slowly began to peek through. Pale light shone down on the dark landscape draping the trees in silver and reflecting through the silvery fog to the lake where the light splintered and shattered on the onyx surface. Through the pale light a shadow fell across him. The wind's whispering died and the leaves ceased their murmurings as though they knew that this moment was so rare that it deserved silence. The silence was so thick that he could hear the rapid pounding of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins.  
Arms wrapped his waist and hot breath drifted over his neck. A husky drawling voice that he would have recognized anywhere whispered in his ear, "Sing for me, little Lion." _

_ He felt moist lips skim over the shell of his ear and along his jaw. He tensed expecting to feel pain but there was none. All he felt was hot breath and silken lips. He relaxed leaning back into the embrace and savoring the feel of those lips. He moaned lightly as the hands that had been around his waist skimmed over his body. _

_ "Mmm...yes, just like that," whispered the Dragon into the moaning Lion's ear._

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry awoke with a start and looked around. Blaise, who had shown up late for class was leaning over him and the rest of the greenhouse was empty. He had slept through the entire class.

"You okay?" Blaise asked holding out a hand to help Harry up.

Harry blinked up at Blaise. "I'm fine. It's just...I've never had a dream like that. It felt so real," he muttered.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and smiled. "A good dream?"

"Yes," Harry said with soft smile and reached for Blaise's hand without thinking.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: Hey. Glad everyone's enjoying the story, and thanks for all the reviews. I love them. Yes, I know I'm evil and I shouldn't have ended right there, but bite me I'm tired. And none of you better complain that this chapter's short, because I did this on my one day off, you should be grateful. I have this Friday and Saturday off so I'll try to write more then. Which I probably will, because I have no life and I hate my job. I really really hate my job. And whoever the hell created high-heels should be taken out into the street_ _stoned, beaten with a 2x4, stabbed with stilettos, run over, and finally shot to end their misery. Sorry, tangent._

_To everyone that guessed Blaise's crush was 'Mione give yourselves a pat on the back. Go you._

_Oh, I've had quite a few people ask about the whole Truth Sayers touching problem and how I'm going to get around it. Well, I've thought of that. In fact, I've even told you how. But if you're lost don't worry, Draco and Harry will be able to touch without pain. Okay._

_Amarylis Cemetery- I bet you hate me now. _

_Shinigami- Thanks for the ideas on pranks for Ron._

_Incessent Darkness- I thought I told you no more guessing. You just get way too close. :sigh: I guess I'll confirm some of your guesses. Shadow's eyes are extremely important, yes there is a connection between her eye color and Amethyst and Draco and the guy from the shop at the beginning and also the protector. I never mentioned what the protector saved Draco from, it'll come up later. Oh, M.A., yes they will create new spells in that class. And no, Shadow isn't from Durmstrang.  
_

_Dark Illusionist- You'll find out what Hermione is going to make Harry do for the bet next chapter. Hopefully. I gave a hint to what it is in this chapter. _

_Velchan- Thanks. Glad you liked the Death Walker idea. And I'll try to get Sirius awake soon, so him and Remus can have their puppy love._

_Hellsing-agent-Alucard - **YES!** This story will have a **happy** ending. Because I'm a sucker for happy-ever-after. _

_Civenus- See above. Also the 'bet'. Hermione is going to make Harry do something embarrassing, but it well help Harry get Draco._

_distraught soul- I will try to get Harry and Draco together as fast as possible, but some things shouldn't be rushed. _

_Musicgirl141- Thanks for pointing out all the errors. Glad you like the story so far. Oh you asked what Volucris means, it's latin for flying creature or winged._

_Mari- I'm overjoyed that you liked Nisha. And actually I never thought about her having a crush on anyone. I was kind of playing with the idea of getting her together with one of the twins, but if you're dead set on her being with Ginny I guess I could do that._

_Karen- M.A. was originally suppose to be Martial Arts, but then I added other things and forgot to change name. So now I'm going to have to find something for M.A. to stand for. Ron went to the Slytherins first because he thought they would be grateful to learn information regarding Harry, who everyone knows the Slytherins 'hate'. _

_Rae-chan - You don't know where I'm going? Bloody hell, I was hoping someone did. Oh and I'm working at a clothing store. I hate it. Not to mention the clothes are kinda preppy, not my style. And I haven't decided if I like the people I work with or if they annoy the hell out of me. _


	14. Truth Sayers and Death Walkers

Chapter 14: Truth Sayers and Death Walkers

Harry reached for Blaise's hand without thinking. The moment his skin touched skin and pain flared up his arm he realized what he had done. His eyes widened in fear and pain. He tried to pull his hand away, but it was too late. Blaise already had a firm grip and was pulling him to his feet.

The pain was intense; it felt as though someone had cut off his hand with a dull rusty blade. The hot rush of pain crept up his arm and across his chest, his stomach rolled and his eyes began to water at the pain. And he was falling. No, that wasn't right, his body wasn't falling it was his mind. He could feel his mind tumbling into Blaise's, being consumed by Blaise's memories, Blaise's emotions, and Blaise's thoughts. They rushed through Harry's mind like raging white-water rapids, beating against his skull. It felt like someone had taken a 2x4 to his head; on second thought, make that his entire body.

Images flashed through his mind in a chaotic whirl, nauseating in its speed and confusion. Images of Blaise's life, of a young Nisha laughing and smiling, two unsmiling adults who could only be Blaise's parents, a little Millicent swiping a book at him, an older Nisha unsmiling and colder, an nine year old Draco throwing a pillow at him, Nisha again only this time she was bleeding and unmoving. Every scene had thoughts and emotions attached to them.

Harry's breathing became ragged as he tried to block out the physical pain as well as the mental. With a pain filled whimper he yanked his hand free and stumbled back against the greenhouse wall cracking the back of his head on the glass.

"Harry?" questioned Blaise as he reached for the trembling boy.

"No!" Harry cried raising his arms as if to ward off a blow. "Please, please don't touch me," he whimpered. He shrank back as far as he could and slid down the glass wall; with his body trembling he curled into himself and waited for the pain to pass. And prayed that it would be soon or that he'd pass out from the pain, which ever one came first.

Blaise looked down at Harry's huddled form with a worried frown. He knew that curled up position. He had seen Nisha like that more times then he cared to remember and he had seen Draco like that once. It was a position used by someone who was use to physical pain, someone abused on a daily bases. And Blaise hadn't missed the scar that ran down Harry's left wrist when Harry had raised his arms and the sleeves of his robe had fallen down. The long scar had stood out in stark relief against Harry's tan flesh. Something had happened to the Golden Boy, something big.

"Harry?" called Blaise kneeling in front of Harry. Wide green eyes rose to meet troubled cobalt blue, and Blaise realized that Draco was right; Harry's eyes gave away every emotion. There was a vast amount of pain and fear and a great deal of sadness in those green eyes. And there was also a wealth of knowledge in those innocent eyes. Blaise wondered at the contradiction, how could those eyes know so much and still be so innocent?

Harry licked his dry lips and spoke in a strained whisper, "Nisha died, didn't she?"

Blaise blinked, startled by the question. "I beg your pardon?"

"She died once in your arms when you were about nine. That's why you're so protective of her."

"How do you know that?" Blaise whispered. No one knew that, but Nisha and him and one other. Not even Draco or Millicent knew about that. He thought of them as his family and yet, he had never told them. Neither had Nisha.

Harry sighed and ran a trembling hand through his hair, disheveling it even more. "What class do you have next?"

"History of Magic," answered Blaise.

"Me too. Do you mind skipping it?"

"No."

"Then come on. I know a place where we can talk," Harry said climbing shakily to his feet. He stood there for a moment making sure his legs would support him when a sudden thought hit him. "Where's Amethyst?"

"Your cat?" Blaise asked. "You brought your cat to class?"

Harry shrugged. "She wanted to come," he answered. "Amethyst! Come on silly kitty we're leaving!" he called. He began looking for the tiny black cat, searching all through the greenhouse. Blaise shook his head, but helped search for the missing Amethyst.

They found her fifteen minutes later sound asleep on a branch of a Rowan tree nestled amongst the fragrant white flowers and red berries. Harry gave a soft laugh and reach up to pull the sleeping kitty off the tree branch. Amethyst awoke and gave a soft hiss of annoyance until she realized the one holding her was her favorite human. Then she purred and nuzzled against him offering him comfort and support. Harry sighed as he felt relief rush through his body and held the kitten closer. "You smell like the tree's flowers, little kitten," Harry murmured to the violet eyed cat.

Blaise frowned at Harry. Then he looked at the white barked tree with its emerald green leaves that were the same color as Harry's eyes and tiny clusters of red berries. Flowers? What was Harry talking about the tree had no flowers?

"Come on," Harry said walking out of the greenhouse.

* * *

Hermione sighed. She hadn't been able to concentrate in Arthimancy class and it was all Blaise's fault. She had spent the whole hour and thirty minutes thinking about their little run in. When she wasn't remembering their encounter she was observing Malfoy, looking for some kind of sign. What kind of sign, she didn't know. Just something to point out that there was a heart beating beneath that cold cruel exterior. Some kind of sign to indicate that Harry wasn't completely crazy for having feelings for the blonde Slytherin.

Now, she sat in History of Magic waiting for Harry. The Gryffindors shared the class with the Slytherins. All the sixth years from both houses were there. So, the class consisted of about twenty-six students making it one of the smallest classes. She continued her survey of the room. Malfoy was sitting on the left side of the room next to a window. Millicent sat behind him reading a book. Pansy had tried to sit next to Malfoy but one cold hard glare and she ended up sitting next to Millicent. Crabbe and Goyle sat behind the two girls, although some could argue that Pansy wasn't a girl.

Lavender and Parvati were huddled close together, probably gossiping about Harry. Those two had nothing better to do. Seamus, Neville and Dean were discussing Quidditch, big surprise there. There were others but Hermione just gazed over them. There were three empty seats, two of them she knew who they belonged to. The one next to Malfoy was reserved for Blaise and the one next to her was for Harry. But that left one unaccounted for. She looked around the room again, filing away who was there. Then it hit her, Ron. The last empty chair was for Ron. Her lips twitched, Madam Pomfrey must have had trouble removing the feathers.

She sighed again and looked towards the classroom door. Harry should have been there already. She knew he had Herbology but it shouldn't have taken him this long to get to the class. She noticed that Malfoy kept looking at the door too. He must be looking for Zabini, she thought. Then she frowned. Maybe she couldn't see the glow that Malfoy supposedly had, but there was something different about the blonde Slytherin that she could see, he was quieter; more subdued, almost haunted looking. But it was his eyes that gave her pause. They were pure mercury; even the black pupil had a silvery tinge to it. Human eyes didn't look like that. In fact, she didn't know of any eyes that did. A shiver ghosted down her spine and she shuddered to shake off the feeling.

Professor Binns entered the room and began class, jarring Hermione from her unnerving thoughts. She blinked at the ghost and gave a small frown. Neither Harry nor Blaise had shown up during her observation of Malfoy. The class went on in its usual boring manner but both Blaise and Harry remained missing. During the whole class three students spent their time looking at the classroom door waiting for the arrival of their friends. Needless to say, no one got much out of that class.

* * *

Harry sat down under a willow by the lake, cradling Amethyst to his chest. For a brief moment he realized that it was the same tree that was in his dream. But the thought drifted off as Blaise sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the soft purring of Amethyst, the gentle lapping of lake water against the shore and the rustling of leaves.

"How did you know that?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence.

Harry took a deep calming breath and began to talk. "You must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Draco or Millicent or even Nisha. Promise?"

"You would trust the word of a Slytherin?" Blaise asked looking at the green-eyed boy.

"Yes," Harry said simply.

Blaise snorted and shook his head. "And how do you know that I'm not going to promise and then run off and tell the first person I see?"

"Because I know you," Harry whispered. "And I trust you."

Blaise raked a hand through his long hair and growled. "You don't know me, Potter. Just because I don't start fights with you and we can have a civilized conversation doesn't mean you know me."

Harry smiled. "I know. And that's not why I know you or why I trust you. Now, are you going to promise or not?"

With a shrug and a sigh, Blaise gave in. "I promise not to tell a soul what you are about to tell me."

Nodding Harry began his tale. "I turned sixteen this summer and I came into a gift. I'm a Truth Sayer. As you probably know there hasn't been a Truth Sayer in over a thousand years. They were hunted because of their ability and thought to have been wiped out. In the beginning it was thought that they could only tell if a person was lying or not, that was how they got their name of Truth Sayers, because they spoke the truth about a person. Then it was found out that the more powerful Truth Sayers could do so much more than tell the truth. They could enter a person's mind and find out everything about that person, their whole life, every thought, every emotion, and every memory. That's why Truth Sayers were hunted, because of that ability. they were feared, by both muggles and wizards alike, and because of that irrational fear of the unknown they were hunted and destroyed. The ones that survived and the ones that were born after hide their abilities, so that the Truth Sayers gift was believed to be erased."

Harry gave a twisted smile. "Just my rotten luck that I happen to be one of the powerful ones. You see, when our skin touched I fell into your mind and relived your entire life from the moment you took your first breath to when our hands touched. I relived everything in a matter of seconds."

"So, you know everything about me?" Blaise asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "In theory, yes. But it doesn't work like that for me. The images and the thoughts and the emotions all happen so fast that I can only catch a few of them. Maybe in time I'll be able to understand fully, but for now it's just a jumbled up puzzle."

"You were in pain," Blaise said.

Harry nodded. "Yes. There is always pain when my skin touches skin. Even a brief brush is painful. I don't know why there's pain, it's just part of the Truth Sayers ability."

"Maybe it's nature's way of controlling you. To keep you from abusing the gift and using to do evil," Blaise guessed.

"Probably," Harry murmured with a shrug. "Are you going to tell me about Nisha?"

"I should probably start with some history. As you know, a wizard gets a boost in power when they turn sixteen, or around that age. Some wizards get their power sooner while others get it later. The wizards who have special talents also receive them at that time. Now, what you probably don't know is that the wizard's own magic seals away the gift at birth, so it isn't until that power raises and breaks the seal that the wizard regains their gift. Now, there are a few whose magic doesn't seal away their inner ability so they are born with it. This is a very rare event. Usually the wizards who are born with their gift don't make it. That's because their bodies can't handle the vast amount of magic that's flooding through them."

"And that's why the ability is sealed away. It's a defense mechanism," Harry said catching where Blaise was going with his explanation.

"Exactly, the ability is sealed away until the body matures and can handle the increase in magic," Blaise sighed. "Nisha was one of the rare few that were born with their gifts. At the beginning no one knew. Her gift wasn't obvious and like yours, it was thought to no longer exist. Nisha is a Death Walker."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's the ability to separate the soul from the physical body and walk among the dead. Although a Death Walker is neither alive nor dead, but somehow in between. This ability allows them to communicate with the dead, spirits who haven't moved on to the afterlife yet or become the corporal ghost that we can see, like the Bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick. This ability is also dangerous; so many things could go wrong. If the body is destroyed while the soul is not with in it, then the soul will slowly die or be stuck between the living and the dead. Also, if the soul doesn't return to the body in a certain amount of time, the body will die and the soul will become lost."

"But, why wouldn't a soul want to return to its body?" Harry asked.

"I asked Nisha that once. She told me that being free from the physical body was a feeling that couldn't be described. She said that it was a high like no other, that there was no pain, no sense of self, nothing but this intoxicating high."

"That's why she needs you to hold her body, so you can call her back," Harry said with sudden insight.

Blaise nodded. "Do you want to know why Death Walkers were hunted?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer before starting. "They were hunted because when a Death Walker's soul leaves its body, they leave it open, an empty vessel just waiting for a spirit to possess it. That's why they were hunted, because the wizards feared that an evil soul that hadn't moved on to the afterlife or somehow lingered in this world would find away to enter it. And like all Death Walkers, Nisha was hunted."

"But I thought you said no one knew what she was."

"In the beginning no one did know. Nisha was a quiet child and my parents began to think that there was something wrong with her, so they watched her closely. You see, Death Walkers can see and talk to the dead, even when they're not walking among them. Nisha helped souls accept death and move on. So at the beginning my parents simply thought Nisha was talking to imaginary friends, then they simply thought that she was insane. When Nisha was seven they finally put two and two together and realized that she was a Death Walker. They turned her in. Our own parents and they called the Ministry on her. The Ministry sent Aurors to seize her. A seven year old child and they sent Aurors. When they showed up..." Blaise voice wavered and he stopped talking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harry realized that Blaise must be reliving the memory. He could feel Blaise's sadness and the brief flare of anger at what his parents had done. "You don't have to continue, if you don't want to," he said to Blaise.

"No, it's alright. It's just that I've never told anyone, Draco doesn't even know. Anyway, when they showed up Nisha and I were in the solarium. It was supposed to be peaceful, they were simply supposed to grab her and leave. But, something went wrong. Death Eaters showed up and the next I knew there were spells flying and glass shattering. The solarium was filled with screams and blood. I grabbed Nisha and pulled her from the solarium. Or at least I tried to, we didn't make it. Nisha was hit by a spell, something like the _diffindo_ spell. Everything stopped when she fell. The Death Eaters disapparated one by one, their plan having failed. And the Aurors tried to offer comfort, telling me that it was better this way, that her kind wasn't meant to live. I screamed at them to leave and they left me there in the solarium holding Nisha. I held her blood covered body and screamed for her to come back that she couldn't leave me. And the next thing I knew she was gasping for breath and crying in my arms."

"Later I found out that in order for a Death Walker to be able to separate their souls from their bodies they have to experience death. They have to have first hand knowledge of what the soul feels like leaving the body in order to do it. That was the only reason Nisha survived because she had never separated her soul from her body. If she had done it before, then she would have died that day. Our parents died in the attack, the Death Eaters had killed them before trying to nab Nisha. The Ministry left me alone, because they thought Nisha was dead."

Harry frowned. "Wait, doesn't the Ministry monitor underage magic? Wouldn't they know that she was still alive?"

"Yes, but as a Death Walker, Nisha is neither alive nor dead; her magic doesn't register the same way," Blaise answered. "Besides myself, there are only two people, including you, that know the truth about Nisha."

"Who's the other? I know it's not Draco since you never told him."

"Oh, Draco and Millicent both know what Nisha is, she told them herself. But the only other one who knows exactly what happened that day is Severus."

"Snape!" Harry gasped.

Blaise chuckled softly at Harry's horrified look. "He's our guardian."

"Professor Snape is your Godfather?!"

"No," laughed Blaise. "After the death of our parents we had no other living relatives so the Ministry assigned me a guardian."

"And they picked Snape!? Gods, the Ministry is more fucked up then I imagined," Harry exclaimed.

"Actually," Blaise laughed, "It made sense for them to pick Severus. He was a long time friend of the family. The only reason he wasn't named our godfather was because he was already Draco's." Blaise shrugged. "Anyway, when Severus showed up I didn't even bother trying to hide Nisha. I was eight and I desperately needed someone to take control. And in the end it worked out. Severus never told anyone and he even made it possible for Nisha to come to Hogwarts."

"But still, you have to live with Snape."

"It isn't that bad, better than my parents. And we don't live with him anymore. Since I turned sixteen he figured that we were old enough to live by ourselves. Also, we have plenty of house elves at the manor in case anything happens and he is only a fireplace away. Personally, I think he just wanted us out of his hair for the summer months, since he has to put up with us and a thousand other children during the entire school year."

Harry shook his head. "But it's Snape. Now don't get me wrong, Snape does seem a little more likable this year, a little more human, but that man is still truly frightening."

"You're scared of Severus?" Blaise asked looking at Harry in surprise.

"I'd rather have tea and crumpets with Voldemort than have a one on one chat with Snape," Harry said dryly.

Blaise started laughing. "Damn, you would make a helluva good Slytherin."

"What! And have that man as my Head of House, I think not."

"Well look at it from this perspective, pretty much all Slytherins had horrible childhoods and we're all extraordinary actors. You would fit right in. After all, I never would have guessed that you were frightened of Snape, hate and despise the man; yes, fear him; no."

Harry glared at the grinning Slytherin. Then a truly wicked grin crossed Harry's face. "So, you have a thing for 'Mione."

Blaise's grin fell and his mouth hung open in shock. "You know? Oh, of course you know, you were in my head," he muttered smacking himself on the forehead.

"Yes, and needless to say, it's a little disturbing," replied Harry.

"Disturbing how?"

"Think about it, Zabini. I was in your head; I relived your life through your eyes. I experienced what you thought and felt."

"Oh sweet Mother of Merlin," Blaise muttered.

"Yup, it's quite unsettling to have sexual thoughts and feelings about someone I think of as my little sister."

"Are you going to kick my ass now?" Blaise asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I would so kick someone's ass if they thought and felt the things I did about Hermione at that particular moment in time, about my little sister."

Harry grinned. "No, I'm not going to kick your ass. On one condition," he said.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"If you don't try something," answered Harry.

"Don't you mean if I try something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I meant what I said. Now, don't get me wrong, if you're thinking about using her or you hurt her in any way shape or form, I will literally rip you to pieces. But if your intentions are noble as I think they are, then it would be a shame not to at least try to get her."

"You...you wouldn't be upset that she was with a Slytherin?"

"Personally, I think you would be good for her. I've gotten her to loosen up over the years, but she's still way too serious. She needs to live a little, have someone ruffle her feathers every now and then. And from what I saw, you did that pretty well." Harry stood up cradling Amethyst. "If you decide to pursue her, then you have my consent. But think carefully before you do, because I meant what I said, if you hurt her you won't live long enough to realize your mistake." With that Harry walked back towards the castle. It was around lunch time and he promise Remus they'd have lunch together.

Blaise watched him go with surprised blue eyes. Draco was right about that wall that came down over Potter's eyes and hid his emotions. But those cold eyes weren't just reserved for Weasel; they appeared when Harry or someone close to him was threatened. Who would have thought that the Golden Boy could have such cold eyes?

Blaise looked out over the lake and thought about everything he had heard and what he was going to do now.

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs towards Remus' private rooms. He made it half way up the stairs when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he spotted Hermione rushing towards him.

"Where have you been?" she all but yelled at him once she reached him. And damn was it a good impression of Mrs. Weasley.

"Long story, I'll tell you and Remus during lunch," answered Harry as he began moving up the stairs again. Hermione sighed and followed.

The two entered Remus' rooms at the werewolf's call to enter. They sat down on the love-seat and waited for the wolf. They didn't have to wait long. Remus entered the sitting room and sat in the chair that he had the night before. A house elf appeared and set a tray piled with food on to the coffee table and then popped out. The three made their plates in silence and it wasn't until everyone relaxed back into their seats that the conversation started.

"Tell me about this guardian, Harry," Remus said.

Harry shrugged. "Not much to tell. I know that it was her that saved me but I have never seen her. I have no clue what she looks like, I only know the sound of her voice," he answered and gave a soft laugh. "I know what you're thinking, that this guardian can't be trusted. Someone who doesn't even show herself must have something to hide. But I do trust her. Everything inside of me tells me that she is the one person I can trust whole heartedly."

"Are you sure Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. My instincts are saying to trust her and they've never lead me wrong."

"Alright, we'll trust your instincts in this. Now tell me about...Sirius."

And so Harry told them everything the guardian had told him regarding Sirius. He even told them what the guardian had said about Night Creatures and showed Remus the tiny Amethyst. Harry thought that the tiny kitten would freak, since technically Remus was part of the dog family being a werewolf and all. But the kitten actually took to Remus and spent the rest of the meal in the wolf's lap purring like a buzz saw.

"Where were you during History of Magic?" Hermione asked as she set her empty plate on the coffee table.

Harry sighed and racked a hand through his short hair. "Zabini knows what I am."

"What?!" both Hermione and Remus shouted at the same time.

Harry winced at the volume. "It was my fault, I wasn't thinking."

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked in a softer tone.

"I fell asleep in Herbology and Blaise woke me up when class ended. He offered his hand to help me up and I grabbed it without thinking. I saw things that I shouldn't have and I wanted to know about them. So, we made a deal. I told him what I was and he told me what I saw. He promised not to tell anyone."

"And you trust his word?" Remus asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes," answered Harry.

"Do I even want to ask why?" Hermione questioned.

Harry gave a soft laugh. "I was in his mind 'Mione, I know him as well as he knows himself."

Hermione shook her head and shrugged. "Okay, Harry. I'll trust you. You always did have a knack for just knowing things." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I have to get to Herbology. Thanks for lunch Remus, Harry don't be late for your next class you already missed one today." With that she left the room.

"I should be going too Remus, I have a free period and I want to talk to Shadow," Harry said standing up too. Amethyst hissed quietly when Harry reached for her. "Okay, you want to stay with Moony. Well that's fine if he doesn't mind. But when he has a class to teach you head back to the room. Okay?" Amethyst purred her agreement and nuzzled against Harry's hand. She nipped delicately at Harry's fingers to show her affection and Harry smiled shaking his head and mumbling 'silly kitty' under his breath.

Harry left the room and went looking for Shadow.

* * *

Draco sighed as Professor Sprout began to lecture. He looked around the greenhouse; it was mostly filled with Hufflepuffs, only he and Granger were from another house. Not finding anything interesting he closed his eyes and concentrated on Harry. He had found out that morning that he had a bond to Harry. It must have been a result of giving everything but his soul to Harry, although there was no actual proof that was the reason why. But whatever the reason or how it had happened he could now connect with Harry. Draco knew what Harry was doing and where he was just by thinking about him. It was a strange experience. When he had first connected to Harry it had been in the Great Hall, it was like being in two places at once, like being right next to Harry but not. He still saw everything through his eyes but he also saw from Harry's so that the images overlapped. That's why he closed his eyes, he found out that then only what Harry saw appeared and there were no distorted images.

After he had found this out, he had begun practicing off and on all day. Perfecting the skill until it took hardly any thought at all to connect with Harry. And this is what he did now. He closed his eyes and connected with Harry. He felt the slight shifting sensation that told him he was within Harry. He could still feel his own body and hear everything that was going on around him, but he could also hear and see what Harry was doing. He was like a quiet unnoticeable shadow watching everything that Harry did.

Draco's eyes snapped open and a growl rose in his throat. He stood up grabbing his bag and left the greenhouse in a flurry of black robes and blonde hair.

Hermione along with the rest of the class watched the retreating blonde in shock. Professor Sprout huffed and subtracted twenty points from Slytherin and began her lecture again for the remaining ten minutes of the class. But Hermione was the only one close enough to see the Slytherin's eyes. His eyes had been solid silver; there had been no pupil at all. Hermione shivered slightly. There was something off about Malfoy. It had started with the glow Harry had seen. And now Draco's eyes. It was like Malfoy wasn't human. Not completely at least.

Hermione shivered again and rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if to ward off a chill. She would never admit it but something about Malfoy unnerved her. Every time she was close to Malfoy and Harry wasn't around she got this unnatural fear. It was a fear that she couldn't name or even place, just that she felt like Malfoy could steal her soul, like he could destroy her completely. But when Harry was there the fear never surfaced. It was almost like Harry calmed Malfoy, kept the inhuman beast inside Malfoy under lock and key.

Hermione's mind whirled with thoughts and theories. Her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth as things clicked into place. She would have to do some research, but if she was right all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

Harry found Shadow sitting on a rock by the lake. She was wrapped up in her cloak despite the warmth of the late summer sun. He sat down on the rock next to hers and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. Time ticked by slowly, but Harry sat patiently without a word of complaint. Finally after twenty minutes Shadow opened her eyes and turned to him.

"You have more patience than I expected from one so young," she stated softly.

"Sorry to have disturbed you. I know I asked to talk to you before class, but I had a free period and thought to ask you now if you weren't busy. You're a hard person to track down."

"But of course. You should never make things easy for people, it makes them lazy," she said with a soft smile. "Now, what is it you wish to ask me?"

"Well, actually it's more of a worry than a question," Harry replied looking down at his hands.

"Come on," Shadow said hopping gracefully from the rock. "Walking helps."

So, the two began to walk away from the lake, with Harry leading them to the Quidditch pitch. The playing field was Harry's sanctuary; it was where he felt the most free. It was easier to think and talk about things there. Once they entered the pitch, Harry sighed.

"You're worried about your Truth Sayer ability," Shadow stated.

Harry blinked at her. "How did you..."

She smiled kindly at him. "Your aura, it tells all you know."

"Everything?" Harry squeaked nervously.

Shadow shook her head. "No, I couldn't tell you what your favorite food is or color or other such nonsense. But I could tell you about your personality, the reason this field calms you, what makes you agitated and if you are in love or not."

"My aura tells you all that?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now, about your Truth Sayer problem, I know that you can't touch people without pain and the martial arts part of the class will be a dilemma. But I will not kick you out of the class because of it. This gift is beyond your control. Things have a way of working out and we'll find a way around this. For now, you won't have to worry about it. We actually won't be starting the martial arts for at least a week and a half. I have to get the lot of you in shape first."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I do have another question though. What does an aura look like?"

"Why do you ask?"

Harry sighed and racked his hand through his hair in frustration. "It's just that...someone I know was glowing today. He never glowed before. And...I don't know."

"Describe it to me," commanded Shadow softly.

"The glow was blue and gray swirled together but not mixing. And it looked like it was coming from deep within him," Harry said placing a hand over his heart as if to signify that that was where the glow was coming from. "The glow shimmered and pulsated like...like a heartbeat."

Shadow gave a thoughtful frown. "That's not an aura. Auras aren't like that, there's no inner glow or pulsating. Auras waver and drift off a person, like wispy fog or smoke."

"Then, what did I see?" Harry asked.

"You said the light beat like a heartbeat?"

"Yes."

Shadow stood up, "I need to look something up and I believe you have a class to get to," she said walking towards the school. Her black hood hid the worry that spread across her elfish face. Her ever shifting eyes turning dark purple and stayed that color. It was happening too quickly. It shouldn't be starting yet. It wasn't supposed to happen for another month, not until the end of October. Too quickly, everything was happening too quickly. She had to slow the process down before it was too late.

Harry watched Shadow hurry into the school. She was worried, he could feel it although she hid the feeling well. Something about the glow had distressed her. But why? What was it that was so upsetting? He hadn't felt anything wrong when he had seen it. And if there was something about the glow that was wrong then didn't that mean that Draco was in danger, since the glow was his?

With a frown Harry started for the school. He rounded the locker rooms and bumped into a furious blonde. He grabbed on to the Slytherin's robes to keep from falling and found himself gazing up at smoky gray eyes.

Draco felt the collision and the firm press of a smaller leaner body against his. Calm settled over him the instant that slim body touched his, and then the smell of earth and rain surrounded him, calming him further. As the rage and jealousy died he found himself looking down into the wide green eyes that belonged to the Keeper of his Heart.

"Sor...sorry about that, Draco," Harry murmured. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he realized how close they were standing. They were pressed firmly together from chest to thighs. Their robes and chest brushed together with every breath they took. And being so close to Draco Harry could smell the scent of sandalwood and the slightest hint of vanilla. He slowly let go of Draco's robes and moved back away from him, although everything inside of Harry told him to move closer to Draco not away from him. But Harry ignored it and then wished he hadn't when he felt slightly uncomfortable at no longer being in contact with the blonde.

"Well, we should head for class. Don't want to be late, or 'Mione will have my head," Harry said to fill in the silence.

Draco looked down at Harry and nodded. He clasped his hands behind his back to keep from reaching for Harry. It took all his self control not to pull Harry into his arms and devour those full red lips. To feel that lean Seeker's body pressed against his and that intoxicating scent surrounding him. To hear that purring voice sigh his name. Draco clenched his jaw and tried to banish the thoughts, at least until Harry was out of reaching distance.

The two walked towards the school, both of them lost in their own thoughts. One almost on cloud nine and the other troubled.

_Lil' Sphinx: Hey, everyone. I would have uploaded this earlier and would have been longer, but I'm tired. I have today and tomorrow off, so maybe I'll get more written then, after I take a nap. I didn't get to where I wanted to be in this chapter, but oh well, I'll get there next chapter._

_Dark Illusionist - Sorry. The bet was suppose to show up in this chapter, but it didn't. A lot of things didn't show up in this chapter. So I'm going to make the next one, extra long to make up for it._

_Syvixxe- I'm trying to get Harry and Draco together as fast as possible, but I really don't want to rush it. At the very least, they will become friends soon. That should appease everyone._

_Mari- Your welcome. I love getting ideas and I'm always open to new ones. Other fanfics...Harry Potter and Gaining Momentum is really good and long, but I can't remember who it's by and I'm too lazy to go and look. Harry Potter and the Shard of Magic by Wihstrum is good. I can go on for a while, but I'll stop there. _

_Tatshuhiko-shido - Yes, Remus and Sirius will be a couple, whenever I bring Sirius back._

_Valchan- You will find out more about the guardian and Draco. And another M.A. class was supposed to be in this chapter, but I didn't get there. Next chapter, it'll be the first thing._

_Kingess- Yeah, I have a plot, that I have no clue where I'm going with it. Go me! Yes, I've already answered that Harry and Draco will be able to touch, but it's not because of the guardian, it does have a little to do with Draco's whole I give my soul thing. But only slightly. The twins are going to actually make an appearance. And thanks for the idea of what M.A. could stand for. I was stuck on the A._

_Jin- Glad you like Shadow, someone actually doesn't. And thanks for agreeing not to rush Harry and Draco. I don't think they should be rush, but even I'm getting a little antsy._

_Autumn Sun- Bill and Charlie, I didn't think about putting them in the story._

_Shortstuff- Yes is all I'm going to say on who is buying the artwork, because it was suppose to be in this chapter, but I didn't get there. Hermione and Blaise are going to have inside help to get them together. Yes, Shadow is not completely human. Dreams; it wasn't Draco that sent the dream. Everyone who thought that, you're wrong. Hahaha. Angel was right about Harry not being able to touch without pain, but there's a loophole. Yes, Draco has special powers. In fact all of them; Harry, Nisha, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all have special gifts. Everyone already knows Harry's and Nisha's, but I haven't decided what the others will have, yet._

_Tora88- Yes, Snape and Shadow will be a couple. Because personally I think Snape desperately needs to get laid. That's probably why he's so angry all the time, all that pent up frustration. _

_Musicgirl141- Can two Truth Sayers touch? Yes, if they're at the same power level they cancel each other out. But that has nothing to do with anything, because neither Draco nor the guardian are Truth Sayers. Or anyone else for that matter. It's just Harry. The other letter was suppose to be in this chapter, but it obviously didn't get in. So, next chapter. Oh and thanks again for pointing out the mistakes, I'll correct them later._

_Uten- The description of the tattoo will show out during the next M.A. class. So soon. Another for Nisha and Ginny. _

_Ash Knight- Any prank ideas that you have would be wonderful. I have a few more ideas, but they're not really pranks. _

_Lilysunshine- Happy? Extra lines._

_JesLyMak- 1st thanks, 2nd glad you like my characters, 3rd yes heart wrenching that's what I was going for, 4th Another for Ginny and Nisha, and yes Neville will be with Luna, a strange couple that one, 5th Amethyst and Volucris? You do realize that one is a cat and one dragon, right? But I guess they would have interesting babies._

_Okay, I've had quite a few people tell me that Nisha and Ginny would be a cute couple, so as long as no one is completely against it, they will be a couple. Everyone can thank Mari for this. _


	15. The Tattoo and The Thief

_Lil' Sphinx- Here's the real chapter. Thanks for waiting. I hope it was worth it and that you enjoy it._

Chapter 15: The Tattoo and the Thief

Classes continued on as normal and Harry's last class before M.A. was Ancient Runes, one of his new electives which he shared with Hermione and much to his delight, Draco. He spent the class thinking about their little run in, what it felt like to be pressed against Draco, his scent, even how the sunlight reflected off his white-blonde hair. Needless to say Harry didn't get much out of that class.

The young man who filled Harry's thoughts sat across the room lost in his own troubled world. He was so confused and trying to figure out why he had felt such rage and jealousy and why he had felt so out of control, which was a truly un-Malfoy like trait. He could understand that he would feel some anger and jealousy because Harry was talking to Shadow, but the sheer fury of his feelings was uncalled for. The two had just been talking, there had been no stuttering on Harry's part nor had there been flirting of any kind. So then why had he felt such emotion? He hadn't felt anything when Blaise was alone with Harry under the tree by the lake. True, he hadn't invaded on that conversation long, just until Blaise promised not to tell anyone, and then he had left, although his curiosity was peaked. He didn't know what Harry and Blaise had talked about, but he didn't feel any rage or jealousy or threatened in anyway. He didn't feel any of that when Harry was with Hermione, either. Or any of Harry's other friends for that matter.

Then, why was it he felt that way when Harry was with Shadow? For cryin' out loud, the woman was a teacher. She was a good ten years older then them. Although, she did act nicer with Harry then the other students. Her voice softened and she smiled more, but she acted more like Harry's big sister than anything else. Was that why he had become so angry, because she was on friendlier terms with Harry then he was?

He thought about it for a while until he realized that wasn't it. When he had seen those two together it was pure rage and jealousy that flowed through him. It had felt like something was inside him just waiting to break free, some beast he couldn't tame. He had want her blood, craved it. But not the way a vampire craves blood; no he didn't thirst for it. He wanted to feel her warm red blood on his hands. That shocked and frightened him, that violence that seethed inside of him. He may have been a lot of things, but he had never wanted to kill anyone.

The bell chimed signaling the end of class and Draco left with everyone else. He went to go get ready for M.A. and wondered if he'd be able to control his newly obtained violent tendencies.

* * *

The late summer sun shown weakly in the deep blue sky and a soft breeze blew down from the mountains. Although it was early September it still held a trace of the hot summer. Even with the wind coming down from the mountains it was a comfortable atmosphere being not too hot or too cold. The wind stirred the long draping branches of the willow and caused them to sway in a ghostly manner. The lake sparkled beneath the rays of the sun and the cool water lapped gently against the shore.

Harry sat under the willow next to the lake that he had sat beneath only hours earlier. But this time he was accompanied not only by Blaise, but, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Nisha, and Draco. Everyone sat in a circle beneath the deep shadows of the tree. Hermione sat on his immediate right. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts with a long sleeve baby blue T-shirt. Her long honey brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the loose ringlets bounced cheerfully when she moved. Ginny sat next to Hermione. She was also wearing a pair of cotton shorts, only hers were in dark hunter green. She wore a short sleeve T-shirt in gray and her dark red hair was pulled back into a single braid. The two girls were arguing about what to do next to Ron. Ginny was insisting on charming Ron's clothes so that he would walk around all day naked without knowing it. Hermione was adamant about the fact that she didn't want to be scarred for life by the sight of a naked Ron. After living in a boy's dorm room for the last five years and having to share a bathroom with the person in question, Harry had to take Hermione's side of the argument.

Luna smiled dreamily as she sat next to Ginny, dressed in a pair of loose cotton pants that were dark purple. She had on a tank top that was also purple and had "I believe in Faeries" written across the front in light purple glitter. Her hair was pulled back into a careless knot and strands poked out at odd angles or fell free to frame her face. She was watching the argument between Hermione and Ginny like it was an interesting Quidditch match.

Nisha sat next to Luna and slightly in front of Harry. She wore all black, black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Her long black hair hung loosely to her waist, falling into her face and hiding her dark blue eyes. She sat completely still and in the deep shadows of the willow she seemed to blend in, only the pale gold of her skin stood out. She watched the argument for awhile before finally moving, turning her back on everyone to look towards the lake. Then she became still again.

Blaise sat next to her and Harry. He simply wore a pair of basketball shorts in black and a light blue tank. His shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail and for once didn't hang in his face. He was talking to Harry and a looming Draco about his last class. Evidently Millicent and Pansy had gotten into a fight right in the middle of Muggle Studies. Of course, what Pansy was even doing taking Muggle Studies was anyone's guess.

Draco stood leaning against the willow not quite part of the group but not an outcast either. He wore a pair of loose pants in black and a tank top in Slytherin green that showed off his sleek muscles and pale skin. At the first sight of the blonde Slytherin Harry had to look away for fear that he might start drooling over the sight, and how would he explain that? Harry didn't know whether to be glad that Draco stood slightly behind him or upset that he couldn't see the blonde. But he did catch glimpses of the aristocrat out of the corner of his eye. And the breeze brought with it the scent of sandalwood and just a trace of vanilla. He knew that now he would never be able to smell either of the scents without picturing or thinking of Draco.

Draco on the other hand had an excellent view of Harry's backside. He hardly heard anything Blaise had said for he was too busy staring at Harry, who looked damn good in casual clothes. The loose black pants and dark emerald green long sleeve shirt he wore complemented his dark coloring. Also the long sleeve shirt was just tight enough to cling tantalizingly to Harry's muscles, but it was still loose enough for movement. The pants were loose and rode low on Harry's hips, but sitting down they framed Harry's derrière quite nicely. And Draco's gaze seemed to be drawn there.

Despite the group being a majority of Slytherins and Gryffindors there was no hostility. In fact, the atmosphere was very soothing and relaxed. Harry looked around the group and smiled softly. He leaned back to rest more comfortably against the trunk of the willow. His gaze drifted out over the lake and he sighed contently. Who would have thought that it would be so relaxing in the presence of Slytherins? But it was and Harry decided that he didn't want it to be any other way.

"Fine, we'll put it to vote. Harry what do you think?" Hermione huffed wanting to put an end to the ridiculous argument.

Harry blinked at the question pulling himself from his thoughts. "Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to agree with 'Mione on this one, Gin. As funny as it would be to have Ron walking around naked and not knowing it, you'll have to think how traumatizing that would be to the younger students not to mention to some of us older ones."

"Like me," Hermione muttered.

"I didn't think about that," Ginny admitted, "And you don't count 'Mione. Honestly, I never realized that you were such a prude."

"I'm not a prude," Hermione huffed. "I just don't see what the...why we would...never mind...let's just change the topic."

Harry grinned. "You are a prude. I would have thought that having two guys as your best friends would have crushed any and all modesty that you had."

"I said change the topic," Hermione growled but the blush that stained her cheeks ruined it.

"We're going to have to work on that," Harry stated.

"So, what are we going to do to Ron?" Ginny asked changing the topic much to Hermione's relief. "I know Hermione has some more ideas but she said that they'd take time to pull off."

"Nothing," Harry said cheerfully closing his eyes.

"What? We're not going to do anything to him?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"Exactly. We're not going to do anything to him." Harry confirmed.

"But, Harry! He pretended to be your and 'Mione's friend. He used the both of you. Then he accused you of sleeping with 'Mione and then called her a slut. Not long after that he told the entire school that you were gay. And what have you done, dye his hair pink and green and then feathered him. That's it. And those are pranks that Fred and George would have pulled," Ginny stated.

Harry grinned. "Where do you think I got them? And anyway, it's his move now," he answered.

"His move? What the hell is this, a chess game?" Ginny nearly shouted.

"If you want to look at it like that, then yes. His first move was calling our 'Mione a slut and I countered by dyeing his hair. His next move was telling everyone that I was gay and I turned him into a brightly colored pigeon."

Hermione and Blaise both snickered at Harry's remark of Ron being a pigeon. And Draco smirked knowingly.

"Oh, I see the two of you caught the other meaning behind that," Harry laughed. "Hermione, my sister, my love, my walking dictionary, please enlighten everyone else."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at Harry's antics. "Pigeon a widely distributed dove of the family _Columbidae,_ having a prominent chest short legs and a small head. Pigeon, slang; one who is easily swindled, Dupe."

"Also known as a sucker, a sap, a chump, a sitting duck, basically your all around loser," Blaise filled in.

Ginny started laughing. "Oh that's great. But I'm still not sure why we aren't going to do anything to him. I don't really care if it's his turn or not."

Harry sighed. "Even when he does do something, we aren't going to do anything. That includes you. And you better pass the word on to the others. Nothing is to be done to Ron. Not yet anyways."

"But, why?" Ginny stressed.

"It's so that he'll lower his guard. And that's when you'll strike, when he least expects it," Draco said.

Harry turned his head slightly and gave Draco a smile. "Exactly," he murmured turning back to the others.

"Oh, that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?" Ginny muttered.

"Maybe 'cause you're having too much fun pranking Ron," Harry said

Ginny nodded. It was a lot of fun playing tricks on Ron. And as a little sister she knew how to be sneaky. She learned a lot from Fred and George in that department. She would have been a good Slytherin; to bad the Sorting Hat hadn't put her there. The resulting chaos from that would have been hilarious.

"Good afternoon class," Alyssum greeted stopping all conversation as she came to stand by the willow. "I see everyone is wearing something comfortable, that's good. But we're missing one."

"I'm here!" shouted Michael as he jogged up to the tree.

"Don't be late again," Shadow said coldly, "Or don't bother showing up for class. Understood?"

"Yes," Michael all but squeaked.

"Good. Now sit down," Shadow demanded.

Michael sat down right where he was standing which happened to be right next to Blaise. He looked a little shaken by Shadow's cold attitude. Mean while, Blaise was grinning like the Cheshire cat and Harry couldn't figure out what was so amusing. That was, until Blaise leaned over and whispered that Shadow was like a female version of Snape and wasn't it great. Harry shook his head. It was official; Blaise definitely had a few too many screws loose. Growing up with Snape had obviously addled his brains.

"I have a question," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Shadow asked.

"What does M.A. stand for?"

"It stands for Magical Advancement," Shadow answered. Hermione nodded to show that Shadow could move on.

"Okay, today, we're going to start on the Martial Arts portion of this class," Shadow started.

Harry's head whipped around at those words. She had told him that they weren't going to start on that for at least another week and a half. What was he going to do? He couldn't touch anyone. Oh this wasn't good. He looked up at Alyssum's cloaked form and beneath the shadow's covering her face he caught a glimpse of a smile.

"So, I'm going to have all of you run around the lake," Shadow finished and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What!? But that's like 11 kilometers," Michael exclaimed._ (Lil' Sphinx: Roughly 6.8 miles for all of us stupid Americans who don't use the metric system.)_

"You're exaggerating. It's only 4.8 km," Shadow corrected. _(Roughly 3 miles)_

"Why do we even have to run around the lake? What does that have to do with martial arts?" Michael demanded.

"Can anyone answer Michael's question?" Shadow inquired. She sat down on the grass before them just out of reach from the willow's shade.

Harry stared at her in puzzlement. Something about her sitting in the sun bothered him. It was something that he just couldn't quite put his finger on. It just seemed wrong, he decided, a black shadow in the midst of the light. It was like the light was tainted. But he let the thoughts drifted out of his mind as he saw Hermione raise her hand. He would analyze those thoughts later when he wasn't in class and had the time to shift through them.

Hermione wasn't the only one to raise her hand, for much to everyone's surprise so did Nisha.

"Nisha would you like to explain?" Shadow asked.

Nisha spoke softly, her voice barely drifting above the wind and the rustling of the willow's hanging branches. "Running will help get the body into shape and build up stamina. It, along with other exercise I'm sure you'll have us do, will allow us to better understand our bodies, which is a key point of martial arts."

Shadow nodded. "Very good. Hermione, would you care to add anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think Nisha did a good job of explaining," she said offering Nisha a smile that went unnoticed.

"Okay then, everyone up. We'll do some stretching first before you run the lake. And before any of you groan, I'm only going to have you run half of the lake. And yes, you all will run or jog. No walking allowed," Shadow said standing up gracefully. She lowered her hood and the late afternoon sun glinted off her smoky black hair.

The group of teenagers followed suit, each rising with their own innate grace. Michael rose hurriedly to his feet, obviously still a little shaken by Shadow's cold attitude. Ginny hopped to her feet with fiery enthusiasm that matched her dark red hair. Hermione rose with a calm controlled motion that all but screamed confident female. Luna seemed to rise to her feet as though she had just climbed from bed and was still very much asleep. Nisha moved as though she were a ghost; silent and unseen, she seemed to blend into the shadows. Blaise rose in a swift rush that was both silent and alert like he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Draco moved away from the tree with a feline's predatory grace and a cool elegance. And Harry, he climbed to his feet in his usual manner not even realizing his own liquid grace. But silver eyes noticed and watched Harry's lithe frame move into the sunlight with the others. The deep shade of the willow hid his focused gaze.

The light calisthenics and stretching they went through in good humor. There were no complaints and only a few rude jokes by Blaise that got even Nisha to smile briefly. "Okay everyone, you will run from here to the dock," Shadow directed as the exercises were finished up. She pointed to the wooden dock that jutted out on to the lake halfway around the lake from where they were standing. "And if any of you need some incentive to run that can be arranged."

"Incentive? What kind of incentive?" Ginny asked.

Shadow gave a sly smile before raising her hand to her mouth and giving a shrill whistle. As the whistle ended three creatures emerged from the Forbidden Forest. The first creature to emerge was a large gray wolf. The wolf was the size of a small pony and had a mouth full of very sharp teeth. But the large dog didn't even remotely faze Harry or Hermione having been chased by a werewolf in their third year.

"Aw, look Harry, its Cujo," Hermione joked.

Harry started laughing until he realized that he was the only one. Then he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"What is a cujo?" Blaise asked which sent Harry and Hermione into a fit of laughter.

"Wait, wasn't Cujo a Saint Bernard?" Harry asked once he got his laughter under control.

Ginny shook her head at the two. "Crazy. The both of you are completely mad."

"Gin," Hermione said throwing an arm over Ginny's shoulders and pulling the smaller girl closer. "We were chased by a werewolf in our third year. Do you really think that that little puppy over there," she said pointing to the huge wolf, "is going to scare us? Not bloody likely."

The next creature to emerge from the forest was a _Nera Bellua_, a large demonic horse that looked an awful lot like a thestral only with a really, really vile temperament. Also its wings were tattered and it had three pairs of bright red eyes. And, it had a mouthful of razor sharp teeth that could put a piranha to shame.

"What about that one? Please tell me that one scares you," Ginny pleaded, "Because it definitely gives me the creeps."

"That's a lot of teeth," Hermione stated.

"That's a lot of eyes. Do you think it needs all of them?" Harry asked calmly.

"The better to see you with my dear," Hermione murmured with a wicked grin curving her lips, which of course sent Harry into another fit of laughter. The joke was of course lost on everyone else since they hadn't grown up in the muggle world.

"What about that?! Does that one at least give you a tiny chill?" Ginny all but shrieked pointing wildly at the last creature. The creature in question was a really big lizard or a tiny dragon without wings, depending on how one looked at it. It looked like a huge Komodo dragon. It was as big as the _Nera Bellua_ it was standing next to. It didn't look all that fast, but it was known to reach speeds up to 40 km per hour. _(That's about 25 miles per hour)_

"Wow! A Blue Ringed Drake so named because of the blue bands around its neck and tail. It's a cousin to the Dragon family. And has enough venom in one fang to kill an elephant instantaneously. A human wouldn't even stand a chance," Harry said enthusiastically.

"And he's excited," Ginny muttered shaking her head.

"Gin," Hermione said patronizingly. "Harry and I have been through a lot since our first year. There's not much out there that would really faze us. In our first year alone we dealt with Norbert, a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Devil's snare," Harry added.

"A giant game of Wizards' chess," Hermione continued.

"Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of a professor's head," Harry finished.

"Then in second year there was the Basilisk," Hermione said.

"You forgot the Whomping Willow, the house elf that did more damage trying to help than if he would have left things alone, giant spiders that wanted to eat you, oh, and Tom Riddles' Diary which is what started the whole thing," Harry filled in.

"Oh so don't remind me of that," Ginny muttered with a small shiver.

"Let's see...what happened third year..." Hermione started and the two went back and forth listing everything they had gone through. If one forgot to mention something or hadn't experienced the event it was filled in by the one who did. And so it went on and Shadow allowed it. It was a good way for her to learn about her students, so she stood silently and let them talk.

"And lastly there was being chased through the Department of Mysteries by Death Eaters and flying brains," Hermione finished with the events at the end of 5th year.

"You were there for the last part, Gin. You should be pretty shock proof by now, especially after living with Fred and George," Harry said.

"My mind tends to block out bad memories," Ginny remarked dryly.

"Really? Then why haven't you blocked out the fact that Ron's your brother?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's still working on Percy," Ginny stated.

Hermione and Harry both snickered.

"Ummm...You really wouldn't make those things chase us, would you?" Michael asked hesitantly.

Shadow cocked her head to the side and gave a wicked smile. "Would you care to find out?"

Michael shook his head wildly. Ginny stared at Shadow with wide eyes. Luna didn't even seem to notice that the topic had changed; she was humming some nameless tune and staring out over the lake like she had never seen anything like it before. Nisha didn't even bat an eyelash. Blaise and Draco both looked bored. Harry and Hermione both looked to be considering the idea.

"You two can not be thinking about having those animals chase you," Ginny said.

"Hmm...I don't think I need any motivation," Harry said to Shadow. "I'm not really in the mood to be chased by anything today."

"I'm a little disappointed. All those animals and not one crazed psychopath with a chainsaw," Hermione sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'm with Harry then."

Harry gave Shadow a mock salute and took off at a jog with Hermione matching his strides. Ginny followed shaking her head in dismay, her two friends were completely mad. Luna smiled dreamily and matched Ginny's pace. Nisha looked towards Blaise and Draco and the three took off at any easy lope. Michael was left alone standing next to Shadow still staring at the three creatures. Shadow cleared her throat quietly jarring Michael who then realized that everyone had left him and hurriedly ran to catch up.

Shadow shook her head and mumbled "Teenagers." She moved towards the creatures at the edge of the forest and bowed her head to them. All three creatures bowed their heads in response before moving back to stand in the gloom of the forest.

The _Nera Bellua_ slowly began to change. Shifting from a winged horse to a winged man that appeared ageless, neither young nor old, as if time had simply passed him by. As a man, he still held traces of his _Nera Bellua_ form. He had slanted red eyes with two slashing scars under each eye where his other eyes would have been had he been in his horse form. His hair was long falling to his knees in a wave of midnight and his skin was so black it looked almost blue. When he opened his mouth to speak sharp pointy teeth gleamed in the dim light.

"You called us," the once horse said. His voice sounded neither male nor female, it wasn't high pitched or low, and it was neither animated nor monotone. It was just a blend of sound that couldn't be described as any one thing.

"Still, I didn't expect you to come, Alatus," she said to the winged man.

Alatus nodded regally to Shadow. The Blue Ringed Drake shifted forms into a woman. Like Alatus, the woman appeared ageless and kept some traces of her animal form. There were blue bands around her slim neck and her electric blue eyes were slanted like a lizard's. She had the sharp venomous fangs and the forked tongue. But her hair and skin were the exact opposite of her animal's form, where the Blue Ringed Drake had been black, the hair and skin of her human form were almost snow-white. She also nodded ceremoniously to Shadow, but said nothing.

The wolf also shifted forms and turned into a man. He held the most human like appearance only having the teeth of his animal form. His hair was a shaggy mass of dark gray around his lean face. His eyes were as black as an abyss. He was shorter than the other two with lean well-toned muscles. He also nodded to Shadow, but it was a quick slashing nodded that acknowledged Shadow just as it dismissed her. Shadow nodded back just as curtly. He was a wolf, a watcher; his job was to protect the other two from harm, so Shadow took no offense to his brisk manner.

"Why did you call us here, shadowed one?" Alatus asked.

"I called you here so there wouldn't be war," Shadow stated calmly. "I know that my kind is not welcomed here."

"Your kind is not welcomed anywhere, shadow dweller," hissed the woman Lacerta. She probably would have said more if Alatus hadn't motioned for her to be silent.

"Regardless, I am here and I have a mission to carry out," Alyssum replied back in her calm voice. Although it didn't show on her face or in her voice, she was angered by Lacerta's hateful attitude towards her kind or at least the dormant blood that ran through her veins and those of her people.

"A mission should never be entrusted to one of your kind," Lacerta hissed, pure venom dripping from her voice.

"A mission? Here, among the Wizards?" Alatus asked "Why?"

"Yes, a mission here amongst the Wizards," Shadow answered Alatus. Then she turned to Lacerta, "And this mission was entrusted to me because I am the only one that can fully comprehend the events that are about to take place. It is my 'tainted blood' that you're so abhorrent to that will allow this mission to go according to everyone's best interest. Now, if you came here just to insult my bloodline then I will allow nature to take its course and watch from the safety of my realm as this world and your kind are annihilated."

"We wouldn't let that happen," Lacerta, snarled, "We would simply destroy the cause before it got that far."

Shadow's dark garnet eyes narrowed dangerously. "You show your ignorance in that statement, Lacerta."

"Enough," commanded Alatus. "We won't attack you, but we will not help you either."

"I never asked for your help, Alatus. I'd sooner slit my own throat," Shadow replied.

"That can be arranged," growled the gray haired man.

Shadow looked towards the wolf man and cocked her head to the side. "Was that a threat, puppy?" she asked. Then she moved, quickly knocking the man to his knees and twisting one of his arms behind his back. "Because, I don't handle threats every well," she hissed in his ear. Then she thrust the man away from her and walked away from the trio. "Next time, keep your little puppy on a leash or you'll be finding a new one," she called over her shoulder.

Lacerta huffed. "I really hate her kind."

"So do I love," Alatus agreed. "But, they do serve their purpose. They do the jobs that are believed impossible and always succeed. We might not like her, but whatever she was sent here to do by the Fates, she will make sure that it happens. For everyone's best interest, even ours."

Shadow arrived at the dock a few minutes before her students did. Harry arrived first with Draco not to far behind. Hermione and Blaise arrived after them, followed by Nisha, Ginny, and Luna. Michael arrived a few minutes after them. Shadow closely observed the group. Harry and Draco were the most fit out of the group, being only slightly winded after the run. Blaise, Nisha, and Hermione were next, followed by a panting Ginny and Luna, then a wheezing Michael.

"That's it for today class. Tomorrow night we will meet right here at 7:00. Also, you will have homework for the rest of this week. I want each of you to find a place that soothes you. Now this place can be anywhere, as long as it's on school grounds and it has to be a place where you feel at peace. This will be the place that you do your meditation. Now, some of you may know how to meditate correctly while the others wouldn't even know where to start. And that's fine, for now all I want you to do is sit or even lie in that place and control your breathing. Let your mind drift and try not to analyze anything or fall asleep. I want you to do this every day for at least 15 minutes. And if you find that you relax better at night, don't get caught outside of your common room after curfew," Shadow instructed. "Class dismissed." With that she turned and walked away from the group of teenagers.

"Man, I'm going to take a shower," Michael muttered before sluggishly walking towards the school.

Ginny stood up from where she was sitting on one of the dock post. She stretched and yawned. "I'm starving. And if I wasn't all hot and sticky I'd say screw the shower and go eat."

"I know a way around your dilemma," Hermione said innocently.

"Really? And what's that?" Ginny asked not seeing the mischievous gleam in Hermione's golden eyes.

Hermione smiled sweetly and replied, "This," before pushing Ginny into the lake. Ginny gave a startled shriek before she hit the cold water. She came up spitting out water and trying to scream that it was cold at the same time.

Hermione was nearly doubled over with laughter and therefore didn't see Harry come up behind her with his emerald green eyes alight with silent laughter. Ginny saw but said nothing and Hermione hit the water seconds later. She hadn't even had time to scream. When her head emerged from the depths of the water she did nothing more then wipe the water off her face and glare at Harry.

"You are so going to pay for that Harry," vowed Hermione.

"You're forgetting one thing 'Mione," Harry said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"Me," Ginny said right before she lunged at Hermione. An all out water fight started between the two girls and the evening air was filled with shrieks of laughter and splashing water.

Luna smiled and without any assistance dived gracefully into the water. She joined in on the water fight lending Ginny a hand against Hermione who was winning against the younger girl. Harry smiled and watched them play.

"You're not going to join them?" Draco asked coming to stand next to Harry.

Harry looked down at his hands. "I can't."

"Why? I know you can swim; you did in the Tri-Wizards Tournament. Don't tell me the Golden Boy's suddenly afraid of water?"

"Why aren't you in the water?" Harry threw back.

"I'm a Malfoy, we would never do anything so uncivilized," Draco answered.

"Then, you obviously haven't had any fun," Harry said.

"You're right, he hasn't," Blaise said as he shoved Draco off the dock and into the lake.

Harry gaped at the spot where Malfoy had been standing. "Oh Merlin, Blaise you are so dead. I wouldn't even have done that and everyone knows that I lack self preservation instincts."

"As Potter so eloquently put it, you are a dead man," growled Draco.

Blaise laughed and grinned wickedly down at Draco. "Well now, Dray. As I see it, you're down there and I'm up here."

"Is that so," Draco said calmly, a little too calmly.

Blaise tensed. Draco was the most dangerous when he was calm. So this wasn't good, at least for him. "What are you up to?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Blaise hit the water moments later.

"What the hell?" Blaise said once his head broke water. He looked up at the dock and spotted Nisha standing next to Harry. "You pushed me in?" he yelled up at her. Nisha nodded her head once and Blaise started laughing. "My own sister is my down fall. You little traitor," he laughed in good nature.

Nisha's lips twitched into a brief smile that vanished just as quickly as it appeared. She looked at Draco and saw him make a small motion. Before anyone knew what was happening Harry hit the water with a splash. He emerged from beneath the water and blinked surprised green eyes.

Hermione laughed and dunked Harry being careful not to touch his skin. And the water fight continued.

Ginny breathlessly swam to the dock and tried to pull herself out of the water. But the dock was too high and she couldn't pull herself up.

"Hey, do you think you could give me a hand up?" Ginny asked Nisha.

Nisha looked away from the water fight. Harry and Draco had teamed up against Blaise, Hermione and Luna and despite the odds against them Harry and Draco were winning. She looked down at Ginny with her cold dark blue eyes and detached attitude. For a moment Ginny thought that Nisha wouldn't help, but then she knelt down and reached for Ginny's outstretched hand. Ginny smiled up at Nisha and clasped on to the thin pale hand that was offered to her. Then she tugged and pushed herself away from the dock pulling Nisha into the water.

When Nisha surfaced her long black hair was covering her face. Her dark blue eyes were wide with surprise. Ginny smiled and pushed the wet mass of silky hair off of Nisha's face. "Join the fun," she said to Nisha pulling the girl over to the water fight. Nisha followed in a daze not really sure what to make of the redhead. New teams were formed and the fight continued until the sun was almost completely set and everyone's teeth were chattering with cold. It was only then that the group emerged from the lake soaked and breathless with laughter.

"Yuck," 'Mione said holding her arms out as she stood dripping water on to the dock. "It's so unfair."

"What is?" Harry asked as he pulled his sopping wet shirt over his head.

"That you guys can take off your wet shirts while we girls can't," Hermione said motioning to Blaise and Draco who had also taken off their shirts.

Blaise grinned. "I'm not going to reply to that," he muttered.

"That's good Zabini, I'd hate to have to kick your ass," Harry joked turning to head towards the school.

"Harry what's that?" Ginny asked pointing at Harry's back.

"Oh my god! Harry is that a tattoo?" Hermione asked moving to get a better look at Harry's back.

Harry tensed and shifted nervously as all eyes turned to look at him. He felt massively self-conscious and every imperfection he thought he had stood out foremost in his mind. He looked down at the dock so that he wouldn't have to see the others reactions to his body. Since his eyes were lowered he missed the heated silver eyes that swept over his lean sun bronzed chest to his narrow hips where his pants rode low. But Hermione's golden eyes didn't miss the admiration in that heated glance.

"The Golden Boy has a tattoo? Now, this I've got to see," Blaise said as he moved towards the trio to look at Harry's back.

"Is that a...you know Harry I would have thought that you would have gotten a griffin or a snitch or something like that. I never would have guessed that you'd get a tattoo of a dragon," Ginny admitted.

"That's cool," Blaise murmured next to Hermione's ear where he stood looking over her shoulder at Harry's tattoo. Hermione felt a pleasant shiver run down her back at the sound of Blaise's deep voice right next to her ear.

The tattoo took up most of the right side of Harry's back. The dragon was a mix of a European dragon and a Chinese dragon. It had the head of a European dragon, but the snake-like body of a Chinese dragon. The dragon faced towards the left with its head raised towards the crescent moon that was tattooed on the back of Harry's neck. The dragon was done mostly in black as though it were a silhouette. The wings of the dragon were feathered and curved to the right up along the back of his shoulder and almost down the backside of his arm. The dragon's tail twisted and curved around to his left hip.

"Right shoulder," Hermione muttered under her breath over and over again. Something about the tattoo being on or at least over the right shoulder blade nagged at her, it was important somehow. "Marauders," she blurted out with sudden insight. She remembered Harry telling her about the Marauder tradition.

Harry smiled at Hermione over his shoulder. "I knew that you would get the significance of where the tattoo was placed."

"I still can't believe you got one. But then again, after you told me about the Marauder tradition I guess I should have expected it," she said.

"I have a question," Nisha said softly as she stood next to Blaise examining the tattoo.

All eyes turned to look at Nisha in surprise. It was the first time she had said anything without being directly asked.

"What is it Nisha?" Harry asked gently.

"What kind of dragon is that?" she asked in her detached way.

"It's called a Moon Dragon, but it's just a myth. There's no such thing as a dragon with feathered wings. The story goes that the dragons came from the moon and that the phases of the moon held sway over them. It was said that the dragons walked as humans during the day and only transformed into dragons at night. It was also said that there were two types of moon dragons. One was as pale as moonlight while the other was darker then the night itself. Like their coloring that told the dragons apart, their manners were exact opposites." Harry explained to the group as they headed towards the school.

"Let me guess, the light one was good and the dark one was evil," Blaise said dryly.

"Wrong, the dark one was the very essence of good, while the silver one for all its beauty was evil. It was violent and hateful by nature," Draco corrected.

Harry looked towards Draco in surprise. The myth of the Moon Dragon was very rare. The only reason Harry even knew about it was because he had accidentally stumbled over the legend one night when he was "borrowing" a book from the restricted section of the library. Afterward he had tried to find out all he could about the Moon Dragons, but had found nothing. There had been only that one book that had disappeared from the library two days later.

"Right," Harry whispered still staring at Draco with surprised green eyes.

"So that's why you have the dark one," Ginny said.

Harry laughed softly. "But I don't have the dark one, Gin. I have the silver one. If you look at where the moonlight reflects off the wings you'd see that it's bright silver. If the dragon was black then the light's reflection would be a blue color not silver."

Hermione's golden eyes narrowed. "There's more to this then you're telling," she stated.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "Quite possibly," he admitted as the group entered the main foyer of the school.

The group split up and went to their common rooms. Harry headed up the stairs followed by Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was pestering Harry, wanting to know what he wasn't telling them. Hermione simply gave Harry a look that said that he was going to explain everything later. Luna walked off down the hall humming some nameless tune. And the three Slytherins turned and headed for the dungeons.

* * *

Shadow paced back and forth in front of the marble fireplace in her sitting room. She hardly made a sound as she moved there was only the soft swishing of her black robe. She needed to reseal Draco's magic. It was too early for the seal to be breaking. And she had to keep it from breaking until All Hollow's Eve. So she was going to have to find a way to reseal it, only she couldn't do it with a ceremony, that would raise too many questions. She had to find a way to do it without drawing any attention to herself or to Draco.

There was a potion that could seal magic away, but it was only temporary, which would be great for her purpose. Because she still needed the seal to break on Halloween. Quickly she turned to her very full bookshelves and began looking. She had to step around and even over other stacks of books that she had piled everywhere around the sitting room. She even had stacks of books piled on every table and even a stack on one of the overstuffed armchairs. She skimmed her fingers over the spines of the books muttering under her breath. She was searching for a book titled "Ancient Runes and Seals." She knew the potion for the seal was in that book; it was now just a matter of finding it.

"Ha! Found you," she purred pulling the book down off the shelf. It only took her twenty minutes of looking to find it. That was a new record. Usually it took her hours to find something. Of course if she could actually remember where she put things it would save a lot of time.

She sat down on the rug before the fireplace and rested the book on her lap. She began riffling through the pages skimming over the titles.

_"My lady, what are you doing?"_ hissed the black viper Artum.

_"Looking for something, my friend," _Shadow hissed back.

The black viper with dark purple markings and silver-violet eyes uncurled from its pillow beside the fireplace and slithered over to his mistress. He wound himself up her arm and curled around her neck so that his head rested on her left shoulder. Silver-violet eyes gazed down at the book.

Alyssum continued skimming the book, until finally she found what she was looking for: _Anima Celo_, To Conceal a Soul. _"Got to love those Ancient Romans. They knew their stuff,"_ hissed Shadow. She read through the list of ingredients and committed the ones she needed to obtain to memory before book marking the page and closing the book.

_"My friend, I have a job for you,"_ Shadow hissed in a purring tone as she caressed the viper's sleek body.

_"Yessss, my lady?"_

_"I need three strands of hair from the silver one,"_ Alyssum told the snake.

_"I shall retrieve them for you, my lady,"_ Artum said bowing his head before sliding off her arm and slithering towards the door.

Alyssum stood up and placed the book on the coffee table. She had all the other ingredients so she needn't worry about them, but she still needed a Chrysoprase stone, the bark from a Rowan tree and the blood of a Dark Elf. There was only one place in all of Hogwarts that she was going to be able to get them and that was Professor Severus Snape's Potions' Room.

Severus stalked down the gloomy dungeon corridor headed for the Great Hall, when he noticed that his classroom door was a jar. He scowled at the open door. He knew he had closed it; he always closed his classroom door. Quietly he slipped through the doorway and into the dark classroom. He looked around the room but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He was about to leave when he heard a soft rustling noise from the front of the room where the storage closet was. Slinking through the darkness he entered the storage room as nothing more then a dark shadow. He stood silently not so much trying to see but to feel. The room was alive with shadows, filled with information; one just had to listen.

Alyssum reached up for the last item she needed. Pulling the apple green stone from the shelf she froze with her arm in midair. Tensing she slowly looked around the dark room. Her reflective gold eyes allowed her to use what little light spilled into the room to see. She tensed even more when she realized that the room was alive. The shadows were alive, moving like a dark cloud through the room towards her. She shifted a foot back getting ready to move when she was shoved forward against the counter. She placed her hands on the counter top to steady herself, immediately dark shadows wrapped around her wrists like iron bands and kept her restrained to the counter.

"I seem to have caught a thief," Severus sneered as he came to stand behind her.

"I'm not a thief. I'm just borrowing without permission or the intent of returning," Shadow answered calmly, although she felt anything but calm. Her heart rate had picked up at just the sound of his voice.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed, he knew that smoky voice. He moved closer to the slight figure and leaned down to rest his hands on the counter next to hers. "Well, well, if it isn't the elusive Shadow," he purred to the hooded figure. He whispered a spell and the two sconces closest to them lit up. Pale light flooded the room deepening the shadows. The phantom bands around Alyssum's wrists loosened and disappeared with the soft glow of the light. In one swift move she was spun around and pushed back even more against the counter to the point that she was almost sitting on it. Severus' taller more masculine body dwarfed her smaller leaner figure.

"That's a thief in my book," he growled. "Now, what are you stealing?"

He didn't wait for her answer but took the ingredients from her hand and her robe pocket. He dropped the items one by one on to the counter top, naming each one as it fell. "What do you need a chrysoprase stone, Rowan bark, and Dark Elf blood for?"

"You're an intelligent man, Professor Snape, I'm sure you can figure it out," Shadow whispered.

Snape's eyes narrowed. He reached out and pulled off the hood that hid Shadow's face. She quickly raised a hand to catch the hood and keep it from being pulled off, but Snape was faster and his free hand caught hers. The hood fell and Shadow's face was in plain view. Wide gold eyes stared up into Snape's onyx ones. Snape didn't even blink, although he was stunned that such a beautiful woman would hide beneath a cloak.

She continued to stare into his onyx eyes that were as deep and dark as an abyss. They were the kind of eyes one could fall into and be lost forever in. His eyes weren't windows to his soul but a black mirror that reflected her soul back at her. They were also sensually exotic eyes. Hypnotic, they seemed to suck you in.

Shadow blinked as she realized that she wasn't just being poetic, his eyes really were sucking her in. There was real power in his eyes and it seemed to be working on her. There was a pleasurable hum in her head that seemed to be spreading to the rest of her limbs. A heady, exotic shiver raced down her spine and she gasped, her eyes widening into large silvery green pools. She shifted closer to the Potion's Master, she just had to get closer to him, to be able to feel his body against her, to take in his scent, to do whatever he wanted.

She caught hints of his scent and shifted even closer. He smelled like something familiar that she just couldn't place and she needed to know what it was. She inhaled deeply and his scent filled her head. He smelled of something dark and wild with a trace of frost. Her eyes turned an even brighter green as she realized what exactly his scent was. It was the Adara flower, a wild flower that bloomed only in the winter with petals the color of midnight. And even though it was a flower it wasn't sweet smelling. It had a light airy fragrance that smelled crisp and fresh like the first snowfall of the year. But the Adara flower only grew around the snow-covered mountains of her home, so how could he smell like it?

Snape smirked and lifted the dazed Shadow all the way on to the counter. He shifted closer and the cloak she wore parted to reveal leather-clad legs, which he nudged apart so that he could stand between them. Keeping eye contact he leaned closer and his smirk deepened. He had her. All he had to do was ask a question and she'd spill her guts. And who would have thought that it would be so enjoyable to use this gift of his? Usually he hated his gift and only used it when absolutely necessary. Honestly, putting people in a sensual haze to get them to answer questions had its drawbacks. Having people that you didn't find attractive in the first place crawling all over you was one of them. Another drawback was that because he used lust and sexual feelings as a weapon he basically no long had a sex drive.

But with Shadow it was different. He was actually enjoying the game. And he knew that it wasn't just because she was a beautiful woman, though the Gods knew she was extremely beautiful. Smoky black hair that was the exact color of hematite framed an elfish face and disappeared beneath her cloak in a single braid. Snape actually found himself wondering just how long was her hair. Her eyes were glacier green and Snape noticed that they hadn't changed colors in a while. But the main reason he was enjoying himself was because she was a woman that was always in control and he had taken that control away from her.

He leaned closer to her so that his lips were just a breath away from hers. His hands slide over her leather encased thighs and kneaded the muscles beneath. His breath whispered over her lips as he spoke. "What is the name of the potion you're making?" he asked. His voice was a husky thread of sound meant to seduce, to keep someone enthralled.

"_Anima Celo_," she answered not even attempting to fight the seduction of his eyes and voice.

Severus made a humming sound in his throat that came out as a purring growl. "Good. Now, who is this potion for?"

Snape's purring growl sent a pleasant shiver down Alyssum's spine. But within the exhilarating feelings she realized this wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to tell. Everything inside of her wanted to tell him and another part of her, a part that was buried beneath all the lust filled haze, told her not to say anything. So she answered in a way that would appease both sides. "The Silver One."

Snape's ebony eyes narrowed slightly. She had fought that one. He decided to move away from that line of questioning, at least for now. He didn't want her to come to her senses quite yet. He was enjoying having her under his control, all softly feminine and wanton. Although, he was surprised; very few people even realized that they were under an enchantment, let alone had the ability to fight it.

His hands slide up to her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter top, so that he was pressed fully against her. Her back arched slight and his hands followed the curve bring her body even closer to his.

If anyone were to look into the storage room at that moment they would have been shocked at the scene before him or her. Severus was pretty much bent over the slight form of Alyssum who was arched back and wrapped in Severus' arms. Her ice green eyes glowed in the dim light and the shadows around them were alive, shifting and seething as though phantom creatures were in the darkness. Some of the shadows crept forward and wrapped around Alyssum's compliant figure, like tendrils of black mist.

"Why are you at Hogwarts?" he asked his lips just barely brushing against hers with every word spoken and his fathomless black eyes bore into her glacier green ones.

Alyssum sighed with pleasure and her body seemed to liquefy at the sound of his voice. But it was wrong, she shouldn't be feeling this way and her mind was filled with images that she knew weren't her own. They were extremely erotic images that she couldn't have made-up on her own if she tried. Hell, a lot of the images she didn't even think were humanly possible, but they were fascinating all the same. The images were a massive distraction and kept her from really thinking about what he was asking. Although, she still had enough sense left to know that she shouldn't be answering his questions. She blinked rapidly and tried to pull her gaze away. She bit her lip hard to the point of drawing blood and pain rushed through her. Pain was easier to fight than pleasure and with the pain she was able to concentrate enough to shove him away from her.

Snape stumbled back not expecting her sudden violence. While Snape tried to catch his balance Shadow shoved herself off and away from the counter grabbing the discarded potion items as she went. She shifted into a fighting stance and made sure she kept her gaze a way from his eyes.

"What...what did you do?" she asked shaking her head to rid it of the sexual images that seemed to have been burned into her mind.

"Just a little trick of mine," Severus answered standing calmly before her with his hands resting in his robe pockets.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I know you're not completely human," he said.

Shadow shifted, slowly moving towards the door. She needed to get away from him. Even now that she was no longer looking into his eyes her body still didn't feel like it was her own. "Why do you say that?"

Snape followed Alyssum's movements towards the door, shifting his body to match hers. "Because you fought the thrall; most don't even know they're under it, and the ones that do can't fight it," he answered calmly, "Only someone who's really powerful or not completely human could fight their way out of it." Severus shrugged carelessly. "Now, the real question is, what are you?"

Alyssum's glacier green eyes changed to gold and narrowed dangerously. She felt something brush the back of her neck, like cool misty fingers and tensed. She looked away from Severus to search the shadows. "Whatever is in the darkness that you're controlling, call it off."

Severus moved swiftly across the distance that separated them. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him. "There's nothing alive in the shadows," he purred into her ear. He enjoyed her body pressed snuggly against his and he liked the scent of her. It was something floral and heady that spoke of warm moonlit nights. He breathed deeply enjoying her scent.

"No, there's something in the shadows. Don't you feel it," Alyssum insisted. For the first time in her life she was wary of the darkness. The shadows had always been her home, her sanctuary, the place she felt the safest. Until now that is. There was something in the darkness that she could sense but couldn't see.

"There's nothing in the shadows but the shadows themselves," Severus whispered. His arms wrapped around her and his hands snuck inside her cloak. His left arm wrapped around her waist and his hand cupped her hip. His other arm rested just beneath her breasts. His right hand moved and his fingers caressed her breast through the satin material of her top. His breath fanned her exposed neck and sent shivers racing down her spine. Gently he racked his teeth down that slim neck. She gave a small whimper and squirmed, her backside rubbing seductively against him.

A breeze flowed into the room and the two lights snuffed out with a soft hiss. Darkness descended and the shadows rushed in and wrapped around Alyssum. She felt the darkness twine up her legs and whisper over her cheek. The caresses were gentle, seductive, they whispered over her like silken mist. "You're controlling them, the shadows, aren't you?" she asked as she realized that the mist that caressed her so tenderly smelled like the Adara flower.

Severus said nothing. He just ran his tongue over the shell of her ear before nipping at her earlobe. As his mouth assaulted her ear and neck, his right hand moved to the square neckline of her corset-like top and dipped beneath the satiny material. A warm callused hand cupped the satiny flesh of her left breast and Alyssum gasped. Her breath quickened with a mix of fear and pleasure.

"I...I think I should go now," she whispered.

Before Snape knew what had happened she had disappeared and he was left holding nothing more tangible than smoke. He smirked into the darkness. He may have had a couple of his questions answered and those answers lead to even more questions. But he had found out something important; her weakness. And it was a weakness that he was so going to take pleasure in exploiting. He licked his lips and could still taste her there. His robes held a lingering scent of moonflowers and his hands could still feel the imprint of her soft body. His own body was hard and throbbing for release and just smelling the lingering scent of her wasn't helping to calm his body down any.

Snape's smirk deepened in the darkness. This school year was becoming more and more interesting.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: Hey everyone. First off, I'm sorry I didn't upload this over the weekend. It took me a little longer to fix the scene that was bothering me then I thought it would. Also, my internet is being a pain in the ass. I'm surprised it's working for me now. Second, the Bet still hasn't shown up because the scene before the bet just isn't working. Once that scene's fixed, the bet will show up. Third, Thanks to everyone that gave me ideas on either, abilities or pranks. They were a lot of help. And if you have anymore pranks or abilities I want to hear them. I love getting ideas. Now, moving on;_

_Big Thanks to Mari and Ash Knight for the ideas on what Snape's ability could be. As you can see I used them both. I just couldn't decide which one I liked better._

_Jolande- Thank you, thank you, thank you. Finally someone got all the lifemate hints._

_Lis- I will finish this fic. It might take a while but it will be finished. I use to update every week but now that school has started I probably wont update until every other week. Hopefully._

_Unforgiven Mistress- Shadow and Amethyst were originally supposed to be the same person but then I changed my mind._

_Isis-Mystic- Is Draco a Night Creature? Yes and no._

_JeslyMak- Yes, Amethyst is still a kitten. She's going to get a lot bigger. But I'll have her and Volucris meet, okay._

_Incessant Darkness- Yes, Oct. means Halloween, as obvious from this chapter. And the glow is the magic seal around Draco breaking which was also found out in this chapter. Oh and No, Harry will never be able to do Draco's little connection thingie._

_Esmerelda Black- Yes, Harry could wear gloves but then his gift wouldn't work. Think Rogue from X-men._

_Relena- Yes, Hermione is 5'8". And for an average woman, yes that's tall. But it is possible and girls usually stop growing by the time their sixteen._

_Tash- No Harry can't control his ability and he will never be able to. And when Harry does touch Draco it wouldn't be like when he touched Blaise. And yes, Draco isn't completely human. In fact he really isn't human at all in my story._

_Signeus- Is Shadow an animagus or a shapeshifter? Yes._

_Sacaramouch- Loved the idea for the prank on Ron in Quidditch, it actually helps me out with another idea. Thanks._

_MJluvsPolar- Yes, the whole touching thing doesn't apply to Dray._

_Geminidragon- Volucris will help with the matchmaking. And yes, the loophole has to do with Draco._


	16. Books, Letters, and 'Michael'

Chapter 16: Books, letters and 'Michael'?

Smoke slipped beneath the closed door to Shadow's room and slowly formed into Alyssum herself. She leaned against the closed door her body trembling slightly. Sliding down the door she sat on the cold stone floor and drew her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Sure she had thought the Potions' Professor was hot, had even entertained the idea of seducing him, but thinking it and actually being molested by him were two different things. She didn't know quite how to deal with it. A part of her was thrilled by the events that had taken place, while the rest of her trembled in terror. It was the first time anyone had ever gotten through her defenses and the end result left her feeling like a defenseless child, something that she swore she'd never feel like again.

Looking down at trembling hands she decided that she needed to do something to calm herself down. She'd never be able to make a potion like this; she'd end up blowing something up. Standing up she moved across the sitting room to the bedroom emptying the potion ingredients from her cloak pockets and placing them on the table next to the potion book as she went. Entering the bedroom she slipped off the cloak and flung it on to one of the armchairs in the room. She stripped off the rest of her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. The lights flicked on as she entered and she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror as she moved to turn on the water for the shower. Stopping all movement she stared at her reflection, something she hardly ever did because she never liked what she saw in the reflective surface.

The woman that stared back at her had wide haunted violet eyes, a stunning face and long smoky black hair that fell to her knees in a long braid. The body that was always hidden from view was put together nice enough even if it was a little on the thin side. Sleekly muscled with slightly bony hips, a too narrow waist and high firm breasts, but that was where the beauty ended. Alyssum raised one of her hands and traced one of the scars that marred the pale flesh. The scar that she traced was just one of many that covered her small body. There were scars along her arms, chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and down her back. There was also puncture wounds on her right shoulder and forearm. Her body looked like a wild animal had gotten a hold of it and decided to use it as scratching post. And that analogy wouldn't be to far from the truth.

She closed her eyes for a moment to block out the memories of how she had gotten the scars, but no matter how she tried to ignore them they were always there. They were just part of who she was. Opening her eyes she tilted her head to the side as she gazed at the mirror letting her hand fall to her side. She couldn't stop the thoughts that entered her head; would he want her if he saw her like this? Would he be as horrified as everyone else was that had seen even a portion of the scarred flesh? Finding no answers to her unspoken thoughts she turned away from the mirror and the painful memories. She entered the shower and allowed the hot water to wash away everything.

The only solution Alyssum found was to avoid Severus Snape at all cost and do what she was sent here to do.

* * *

After dinner Hermione found herself pacing the common room. She had already torn her room apart looking for a book that she could have sworn she had. And she needed to find that book as quickly as possible to confirm her suspicion about Malfoy. She didn't know what Malfoy was, not even an educated guess in that department, but she knew that he and Harry were connected. She had the vague feeling that the two were bonded. And if they were bonded then what kind of bond, she knew there was a variety of types. If they were bonded, it would explain why she felt safe around Malfoy when Harry was there. It would also probably explain why Harry saw the glow around Malfoy and no one else did. But that still left the eyes. She didn't remember reading anything about the eyes changing or even looking the way Malfoy's had when he stormed out of Herbology.

She racked her hands through her hair in frustration. She needed to find that book. She had to know if she was on the right track or just throwing things out of proportion. Growling softly she fell gracefully on to the sofa in front of the fireplace that she had been pacing in front of.

"'Mione?" Ginny questioned from the stairway that lead to the girls' dorms. "Is everything okay?" she asked coming to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione opened honey-gold eyes and looked tiredly at the younger girl. She gave a frustrated sigh and sunk deeper into the sofa. "No," was all she said as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"Well whatever it is that has you so worried, just let it go. You're obviously thinking about it too hard," Ginny said. "And we need to go to the library. Luna's meeting us there to do our research, remember?"

"That's tonight, isn't it?" Hermione muttered, more to herself than to Ginny. She stood up grabbed her bag and left the room with Ginny.

All the way to the library Hermione was distracted. She kept going over and over the information that she knew; that scene in the greenhouse, Harry telling her that Malfoy was glowing, the absolute fear Malfoy stirred in her and the serene even playful atmosphere when Harry and Malfoy were together. Damnit, everything was connected, she just needed to figure out the 'how' and 'why' of it.

"You're thinking about it," Ginny said breaking the silence.

Hermione sighed. "I can't help it, Gin. This is important. I need to remember," Hermione stressed.

Ginny stopped walking and turned away from the library doors to look at the taller girl. "It has to do with Harry, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded. Everyone knew that Hermione was obsessive about needing to know the correct answer to anything. But, when it came to needing the information to help Harry she was like a woman possessed. She couldn't move on or concentrate on anything else until after she had found out everything that she could.

"Look 'Mione, you always remember important information when it's needed. So when the time comes you'll remember," Ginny stated.

Hermione gave Ginny a soft smile. "You're probably right. I'm just thinking too hard. Now, come on, let's go do some research."

The two girls entered the library and were surprised that it was actually crowded. It was seven o'clock in the evening and only the second day of school. But as they looked around they noticed that the majority of the students were Ravenclaws.

"Ravenclaws," Hermione muttered in disgust. "Head towards the back, it's usually empty," she whispered to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and the two girls strolled to the back of the library. The back of the library only had three tables. One of the tables was taken by a group of Hufflepuffs. A lone Ravenclaw took up the other and a Slytherin occupied the last table. The two were about to turn back towards the front to find a table when Ginny realized that she recognized the Slytherin.

"Wait. Isn't that Nisha? Let's see if we can sit with her," Ginny said and moved towards the table before Hermione could say anything.

"Hi, can we sit with you?" Ginny asked standing in front of Nisha's table.

Nisha looked up from the potion book she was reading and her cool blue eyes met warm hazel. Dark red hair tumbled down around an oval face to narrow shoulders. Softly pinked lips were curved into a gentle smile and hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. It was the girl from M.A. class, Ginny, if Nisha remembered correctly.

Nisha's dark blue eyes shifted and took in Hermione's taller curvier form. She knew that her brother had a thing for the bookworm and looking at the older girl Nisha could see why. Hermione was beautiful with that mass of dark honey gold hair and eyes that seemed to glow in even the dimmest of light. Her body was tall and slim with curves in all the right places, a body that most women would kill for and men drooled over.

Nisha shrugged and her detached gaze drifted back to Ginny. "If you wish," she said softly before returning to her book.

"Thanks," Ginny chirped sitting down across from Nisha. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and pulled a sheet of paper from her bag.

"I'm going to grab the books we need. Wait here and keep an eye out for Luna," Hermione said. Standing up she left Ginny alone with Nisha.

Ginny sat quietly for a few minutes and gazed about the library, but her gaze always returned to Nisha. The Slytherin girl fascinated Ginny. At first it was the girl's looks that had caught Ginny's attention. Ginny found Nisha beautiful even with her withdrawn attitude. Nisha's long black hair was soft and shiny looking. Her eyes had an exotic slant to them and were an amazing deep blue, like the deepest part of an ocean that could drowned even the strongest swimmers. Her face had a pixyish quality to it with slashing cheekbones and a button nose. She had full lips and Ginny noticed that Nisha's bottom lip was fuller then her top and that when she read she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Ginny knew Nisha was taller than her by a good three inches. Being only 5'3", Ginny was used to people being taller then her. Nisha was thin, but in a lean muscular way and she still had a feminine figure. High full breasts a narrow waist and nicely flared hips. It was the kind of body that Ginny envied.

"Nisha, right?" Ginny asked.

Dark blue eyes shifted from the book and looked up through the curtain of black hair, otherwise she didn't move.

Ginny gave a sweet smile. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Ginny," she said holding out her hand.

Nisha looked at the slim hand held out to her and raised an eyebrow. She remembered what happened the last time she took the redhead's hand.

Ginny laughed softly. "Relax; there isn't a trace of water anywhere around here."

Nisha slowly reached out to take Ginny's hand. "Nisha," she whispered. Their hands met, smooth against slightly callused. The warmth of Ginny's hand seeped into Nisha's and sent a pleasant thrill up her arm. Reluctantly Nisha withdrew her hand and immediately missed the other girl's warmth.

Nisha sighed and withdrew even more into herself. The girl across from her was a living breathing person, full of warmth and joy, hopes and dreams. The very things Nisha had lost a long time ago, the day her parents had turned her into the Ministry. She had ceased living then. Now, she felt nothing. The only emotion she felt was sadness. She knew all about sadness and betrayal. Every now and then she felt slight amusement. But most of the time she was numb. Some times she didn't think that she belonged in this world of the living. She'd feel the warmth of bodies around her, see other's joy and knew that she was so far removed from it all. But despite the way she felt, she continued to live. She continued on because she loved her brother more than anything. She lived for him. He was one of the few people in her life that loved her unconditionally and didn't look at her with fear, who didn't want something from her.

"Ginny," the soft dreamy voice of Luna broke Nisha from her depressing thoughts. The older girl sat down next to Nisha with the same absentminded manner. Her waist length dark blond hair hung freely around her lanky boyish figure. She had hardly any breasts, no hips; to put it nicely she was a stick, but still beautiful. The dreamy impression she held made her appear ethereal.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked.

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth then Hermione appeared with a huge stack of books, which she promptly dropped on to the table with a loud bang. The noise caused many to jump and then shoot angry glares at the Prefect, but they said nothing not wanting to get on Hermione's bad side.

"Let's get to work, girls," Hermione said sitting down and pulling out paper and quill.

"Bonds, Seals, and Barriers," Ginny read, puzzled at the title of the book.

"That one's mine," Hermione said taking the book from Ginny.

Nisha's eyes jerked from her book to stare at Hermione. What did the bookworm need with a book like that? What was she up to? Her penetrating gazed went unnoticed by all at the table and she made a swift decision to keep a close watch on the bookworm.

Ginny simply shrugged and picked up another book. "What exactly are we looking for?" she asked as she leafed through the spell book.

"Anything that we could use to make Ron's life miserable," Hermione answered her nose already buried in the book she had taken from Ginny.

Silence fell upon the table. Ginny and Luna talked quietly to each other every now and then. Hermione was oblivious to everything going on around the table. Nisha pretended to read her potion's book while listening to the conversation.

"I need to talk to Harry," Hermione blurted out an hour later. She pushed her chair back slamming the book shut and clutched it to her chest. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave the library.

"But Harry's still in Astronomy," Ginny called after the retreating Prefect, which earned her quite a few angry 'shhh' from the Ravenclaws that she ignored. Luna and her exchanged looks before Ginny shrugged and went back to her book.

Nisha gathered up her things a few minutes later.

"Leaving?" Ginny questioned looking up at Nisha. "We're not bothering you, are we?"

Nisha shook her head 'no'. "Finished the Potions' homework," she whispered.

Hazel eyes widened as they looked at dark blue. "You finished the Potions' homework already? But it's not due till Friday."

Nisha looked away from those sparkling hazel eyes and shrugged. "Here," she whispered handing the redhead a piece of parchment. "To help with your little game." With that she walked away.

Frowning thoughtfully Ginny unfolded the paper. On the green tinted parchment in small neat black ink was a spell to bring inanimate objects to life. Ginny's small frown deepened, why would Nisha give her this? Was it just because the girl was a Slytherin and enjoyed causing trouble? Or was there more to it?

Quickly Ginny gathered her things to follow Nisha, to find out why the Slytherin girl was helping. She said goodnight to Luna and told the Ravenclaw that there was another 'Payback' meeting set for Friday. She hurried from the library and dashed down the hall. But the dark haired Slytherin was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Harry shuffled into the common room late in the evening. Shoulders slumped; feet dragging, he tiredly walked to the stairs that led up to the boy's dorm. As tired as he was he didn't notice Hermione sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she said standing up from the couch still clutching the book.

Sleepy green-eyes blinked at Hermione like they had never seen her before. "'Mione? Can it wait?"

Hermione sighed. "Sure, but first thing in the morning. Okay?" she insisted. Little did she know that they wouldn't have time the next morning to talk.

Harry nodded sleepily and continued his way to his dorm. He was beat. Astronomy had lasted way too long and now he just wanted to sleep for a few days. His book bag hit the floor with a soft thud and he fell face first on to the bed. He wiggled his way completely on to the bed and with a sluggish wave of his wand he closed the curtains and put up his protective spells before letting his arm fall limply to the bed. He relaxed fully once that was accomplished and yawned.

A soft meow caught his drifting attention and he blinked open tired green eyes to find himself staring into the curious violet eyes of Amethyst. As he shifted to get more comfortable and make room for Amethyst to lie against his chest he heard a faint crinkling sound. He blinked in confusion. Crinkling? His robes weren't supposed to sound like crinkling paper. He laid there for quite a while trying to figure out why his robes were crinkling. It proved how tired he was that he simple didn't just search his robes for the source of the noise.

Amethyst didn't wait to be invited into Harry's arms but delicately leaped on to Harry's chest where she circled a few times before curling into a tiny ball of fluff. Her tails flickered back and forth and a purr vibrated her chest as she announced her contentment. Harry petted the tiny fur ball while he thought.

"The letter," Harry whispered into the dark. With renewed energy he sat up cradling Amethyst in his hand. He laid her in his lap and reached into his robes for the forgotten letter.

"Lumos," Harry whispered and his wand lit up. A soft pale glow illuminated the area around Harry. He held the letter in one hand and turned it this way and that. The letter was in a plain envelope with no distinguishable markings of any kind. Now that he held the letter he was hesitant to open it. But slowly he did. Carefully ripping open the envelope and pulling out the single sheet of parchment. Unfolding the paper Harry found himself staring at elegant script. Slowly he began to read the letter. His eyes widened as he read and by the time he reached the end he was just staring at it with his mouth open in shock. Quickly he reread it, just to make sure that he had read it correctly the first time.

After rereading the letter, Harry let his hand drop to his side, still clutching the plain parchment. "Holy hell," Harry muttered. Amethyst stirred and sat up with a soft meow. She looked up at Harry with wide violet eyes and her head tilted to the side as though inquiring what was wrong. Harry smiled at the tiny kitten and couldn't resist petting the silken fur while he told her about the letter. "This person…Lofn," Harry started after looking at the letter for a name, "This Lofn wants me to do a commission piece, said he'd pay for all the expenses. He only ask two things; that the piece is done in oil paints and that it portrays two men, one dark of coloring and one light. Everything else would be strictly up to me."

Amethyst purred and nuzzled Harry's hand to offer comfort and to let her favorite human know that she was with him all the way, no matter what he chose to do.

Quickly, before Harry could loose his nerve he dismantled the protection spells and snagged his book bag from the floor. He replaced the spells before reaching into his bag for parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. His hand encountered the packaged he had received from the twins. He pulled it out of the bag and placed it to the side to be opened later. Then he wrote a short letter to Lofn, telling him that he would do the piece, and made sure that Lofn knew that he had never done an oil painting before and that it would take some time. Then he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope to be sent out in the morning.

Having finished that Harry reached for the package and carefully opened it. When the box was opened he cringed, waiting for something horrible to happen, but when nothing did he peeked inside the box. What he found was another box that reminded him of a chocolate box. He removed it from the package delicately and slowly opened it. Inside the chocolate box was about a dozen potion bottles, each one about an inch and a half tall and each one filled with a different color liquid. No two bottles were the same.

Frowning he looked around for a letter and thankfully found one. After reading the letter he couldn't help but grin. The twins had given him a goody box. "This is going to be fun," he whispered to Amethyst. Then he carefully closed the box and put a locking spell on it that could only be removed by him before placing the box aside. Once that was accomplished Harry laid down with Amethyst curled on his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry was up bright and early. He showered and dressed quietly in the gloom of the silent dorm. Opening his trunk that sat at the foot of his bed he pulled out an old sketchbook that had been hidden beneath the school books of the years past. He tore out some of his older drawings that he figured Starr would like. One of the drawings portrayed a griffin with his head resting in the lap of a young woman who vaguely resembled Luna. The other drawing was of a phoenix in flight its wings spread and its tail long and beautiful, almost peacock-like. The last drawing was of a jackal, clearly done in the Egyptian style. After placing a simple shrinking charm on them he put them into an envelope along with a short note to Starr telling her that she could sell the first drawing that he had given her and that the drawings enclosed had a shrinking charm on them.

After addressing the letter he picked up the one he wrote last night to Lofn and placed both letters into his robe pocket. Grabbing his Firebolt he left the dorm through one of the window, completely forgetting that Hermione had wanted to talk to him.

By the time Hermione would be able to talk to Harry in private she would decide against telling him about the bond that she believed to be manifesting between Malfoy and him.

* * *

The week flew by in a whirlwind of classes, droning teachers and piles of homework. But there were two classes that Harry enjoyed. M.A. was one of them. Now, granted M.A. was a tough class physically. Shadow was one demanding teacher. That first day where she had them run halfway around the lake was nothing compared to what she had them doing now. She had them running all the way around the lake followed by the obstacle course where they had to climb walls, jump hurdles, swing from ropes, dodge flying objects and crawl through the mud. Hell, she even had them swim the lake a couple of times. It was through all this that Michael dropped out. Michael just stopped coming halfway through the week, and Shadow hadn't seemed surprised by it. But Harry loved it. He loved the way he felt afterwards. Sure, his body was sore in places he didn't even know he had, but he felt better and had more energy. Of course seeing his favorite Slytherin all hot and sweaty was an added bonus.

Now, Potions was the other class that didn't follow the usual routine. Shocker of all shockers, Harry found himself actually liking the class. And it had nothing to do with Draco being in the class, although it was a plus. No, the main reason that Harry found himself liking the class was because he and Snape had come to an unspoken agreement. Harry put effort into the class and Snape went easy on the insults and didn't hover menacingly behind him. That and Snape had been surprisingly more lenient on most of the students, it was kind of strange actually.

It was Friday morning and Harry was bursting with renewed energy. He sat grinning into his tea. Hermione had three days left to guess who he had a crush on. She would never be able to guess and Harry was going to make her go on a date with Blaise. He and Blaise had become good friends over the week and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want his 'little sister' to go out with. Harry's grin turned into a wicked smirk as he thought about the look of shock on 'Mione's face when she guessed wrong. And she would guess wrong. Honestly, there was no way that she would guess that it was Draco. None.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"That you have three days 'til the bet ends," Harry laughed. "There's just no way you're going to guess."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Never gonna guess, never, never, never," Harry continued in a sing-song voice grinning madly at her.

'Mione sighed. The only thing that was never going to happen was her surviving through the day let alone the next three if it continued on like this. She'd end up strangling the green eyed boy. She had wanted to wait until dinner on Monday but it looked like breakfast this morning was going to have to do. And thinking about it, it might actually workout better this way, since it was casual Friday and they didn't have to wear their school uniforms. Casual Fridays was something new that had been established at the beginning of this year, probably as a way to help relax the students. People always felt better in their own clothes.

"Nope, never gonna guess," Harry said smugly.

"That's it!" Hermione screamed causing the few people in the Great Hall to turn and look at her. Even Harry's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "You think I'm not going to get it right? Well, let's find out," she growled. She leaned towards Harry's ear and whispered two words; Draco Malfoy.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at a smug Hermione. "But…How…You…that's not fair."

"I win. And now it's time to fulfill your the end of the bargain," Hermione said arrogantly.

Harry's eyes widened even more if that were possible. "Now?"

"Yup, right here on this very table," Hermione said patting the tabletop for emphasis.

"Table?" Harry squeaked. She had to be joking, she just had to be.

Hermione nodded with a superior smile.

"But…but there's people in here," he said stating the obvious.

"So…that didn't stop you from standing on this very table and announcing your sexuality to the entire school. Honestly, this should be a piece of cake," remarked 'Mione.

Harry pouted. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "I really dislike you right about now," he muttered dryly.

Hermione chuckled. "I love you too." She paused for a moment, thinking, before smiling innocently at Harry. "Now, you can get on the table and finish your end of the bet with about thirty people as an audience. Or, you can continue stalling for the next ten minutes until the rest of the school shows up and do it then."

"Oh how I loathe you," Harry growled standing up and climbing up on to the table.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at Harry, who grew nervous under their gaze. The hall fell silent as everyone looked on; each person wondered what Harry was up to this time. After all, the last time Harry had stood up on a table he had told the entire school his sexual preference which had been enlightening and vastly entertaining.

Blaise turned to Draco, who was calmly sipping a cup of tea. "What do you think he's up to this time?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Draco asked.

"Because you're the one that likes him," answered Blaise.

Draco sighed and sat his teacup down before turning to look at Blaise. "So I have a crush on the boy; that doesn't make me a mind reader," he said dryly before he turned to look across the hall at Harry. What was he doing?

"What is Harry doing?" Neville asked as he sat down at the table having just entered the Great Hall.

"Filling his end of the bet, he lost," Hermione gloated smiling brightly at Neville and Ginny who had come in with Neville. She turned her smile on Harry who stood motionless on the table. "What are you waiting for Harry?"

Harry shifted nervously. "I can't think of anything…" he said drifting off.

Hermione gave another one of her innocent smiles that meant she was up to something that wouldn't be liked and Harry cringed in fear. "How about 'Michael'?"

"I'm not doing Michael!" Harry shouted. Then he smacked a hand to his forehead as he realized what he had just said. Great, now everyone was going to take it the wrong way. Just what he needed more rumors.

Sure enough everyone in the hall was whispering amongst themselves trying to figure out which Michael Harry was talking about.

Blaise smirked at Draco. "Sounds like you have some competition."

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave a delicate snort. "Competition? Please. No one could compete with me," he said arrogantly.

Blaise shook his head and muttered something about Draco's ego.

"Besides, he didn't mean 'Michael' as a person," Draco said nodding towards Harry, who was nearly beating his head against the table.

Hermione reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robe and tugged him towards her. Taking pity on him she whispered a better suggestion than 'Michael'.

"Okay, that one will work," Harry agreed.

"Good," Hermione said and with a flick of her wand stacked all the dishes to the far end of the table, the end closest to the Head's table. "Now give me your robe and get started," commanded Hermione.

"But what about the…" started Harry only to be cut off by Hermione.

"I've go it all taken care of. Now hand over the robe."

Harry shrugged and slipped off the black school robe handing it meekly to Hermione. He remained kneeling on the table with his head down in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was the last time he ever made a bet with Hermione. The every last.

Softly the strains of a guitar drifted through the Great Hall. The sound was almost eerie in the silence. Harry kept his head down as he quietly began to sing. "Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree…" He could feel his face flush with embarrassment and his voice was barely audible above the music. "…Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something."

His voice rose as he began to relax. He lifted his head and moved, sliding his hands forward to rest on the table as drums were added to the guitar. "Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused." With every beat of the music Harry crawled down the length of the table with a sensual prowl. The muscles in his arms and back moved like liquid silk under the semi-tight black t-shirt he wore. The black and silver pants he wore clung low to his hips and framed his ass and thighs nicely. The chains on the back of his pants clinked softly as he prowled like a sleek black panther down the table.

As the beat of the music picked up he followed it, going back on to his knees with his back arched and his arms raised up to the enchanted ceiling as though offering himself as some sort of sacrifice. Following the beat of the music he rose to his feet swaying in rhythm to the pulse pounding beat. His eyes were heavy lid as he forgot all about his audience and lost himself in the music. It seeped into him, called to some buried part of him and he had no choice but to answer it, to give in, to let it take him over.

Everyone in the hall gasped and stared in shock as they watched Harry. Quite a few jaws hit the tables and even more found themselves drooling. Never had anyone in the Great Hall seen anything so innocently sexual.

Draco found himself having to remember how to breathe. His mercury colored eyes followed every movement of the dark haired boy. There was innocence in every gesture of Harry's lithe body, but beneath that childlike joy there was a well of sexuality that was just waiting to be tapped into. That hidden passion called to every fiber of Draco's being. When Harry repeated the first verse of the song in that husky purring voice it took all of Draco's self-control to keep from lunging across the hall and pouncing on the unsuspecting green eyed Gryffindor and having his wicked way with him.

Harry teased his way down the length of the table singing the chorus. He reached the end of the table just as the music reached its peak. He spun around and headed back down the table in a way that would have made a super model proud. His body followed the beat of the music; the chains on his pants swayed with his every action and glittered sinisterly under the enchanted candles that float above. As the music slowed so did Harry's movements. He looked across the hall and his eyes clashed with darkened mercury. A wicked smirk curved his lips as he softly purred out the last verse of the song keeping his eyes on the blonde Slytherin the whole time. "I'm gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside. Gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside."

The hall was deathly silent as the music faded into nothing. Harry tore his eyes from the blonde Slytherin and turned towards Hermione, hopping off the table. The hall erupted in cheers and whistles.

The bookworm stood clutching his robe and fanning her face. "Damn, Harry never knew you had it in you. That was hot," she said.

Harry blushed. "I'm never making bets with you again," he said shaking his head as he reached out to take his robe. Though he was massively embarrassed he felt strangely exhilarated and pumped full of energy. He sat down in his usual seat but didn't remain seated for long before hopping back up.

"I'm going to burn off this extra energy before class," he said to Hermione as he left the Great Hall that was just now starting to fill up.

As Harry left the hall no one noticed Draco get up and follow him out. No one that is except for Blaise, Nisha, and Millicent, who all shared knowing looks, and Shadow who's sole attention was on the retreating Harry.

Her eyes narrowed; there was power, raw and untapped in the air of the Great Hall. This power had been searching for something within the confines of the hall and had found it. For a moment, Shadow had almost feared that Draco's seal had broken. But that didn't make sense because she had given him the sealing potion and the static charge that still lingered in the air would have been far more powerful, more violent. That left the source of the power being Harry. There was more to the green eyed boy than anyone knew, than even Harry himself knew. For beneath the beat of the music, in the husky pitch of his voice, within the innocent sensual sway of his body there had been power, more then just the power of a wizard, she now realized. But where that power came from she didn't know.

Harry quickly made his way outside and headed directly to the Quidditch pitch, it was one of the only places he ever felt calm, at home, and right now he figured he needed that. He jogged his way to the pitch needing to get rid of the extra energy. He stood in the middle of the playing field with his head tilted up to the sky and his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. But the energy remained and he couldn't stay still for long. Heaving a frustrated sigh he whipped out his wand and summoned his Firebolt to him. He needed to fly, to feel the wind tugging at his clothes, to feel free.

He flew around the pitch with a reckless speed hardly noticing that he was no longer alone. Draco kept pace alongside Harry, mimicking Harry's movements. It wasn't until the main edge of his restlessness eased that he realized Draco was there and with that knowledge a deep calm washed over him. He gave Draco a soft smile and continued flying. The two of them may have shared almost every class together but they never talked to each other in those classes, hardly even acknowledged each others presences. Over the week though they had moments alone and it was that time alone that Harry craved. They didn't talk much during these times but they didn't need to, they shared some kind of understanding that Harry couldn't even begin to explain. All Harry knew was that everything seemed to shift and settle into place. Everything just fit.

Without a word Harry landed with Draco not too far behind. He gave Draco another soft smile completely unaware of the turmoil he was causing in the other boy. He didn't know that when he smiled like that his green eyes went soft, and dreamy. Or that his lips curved in such an enticing manner that just begged to be kissed, licked, nibbled at, but Draco knew and he had to look away to keep himself for doing exactly that.

The two sat down in unison in the middle of the pitch and placed their brooms next to them. Harry once again looked towards the sky. "I lost a bet," Harry said in way of breaking the silence and explaining what the scene in the Great Hall had been about. "Against Hermione," he finished.

Draco gave Harry a dry look that sent Harry laughing.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid," Harry said laughing, "But at least I can say I learned from it. No more making bets with 'Mione." He stood up and stretched. Classes were going to start soon and they should be heading back.

"What was the bet?" Draco asked in his usual unruffled voice as he too stood up.

Harry felt a blush stain his cheeks and he reached down to pick up his broom so it couldn't be seen. "I lost. Let's just leave it at that," he muttered in embarrassment.

Draco gave Harry a cool look before shrugging and letting it go. They walked silently back to the school and as they walked up the stairs leading to the main foyer Draco broke the silence. "What would have happened if you had won?"

A wicked smile crossed Harry's face as he turned and gave Draco his full attention. "I would have made her go on a date with Blaise," he said as he turned to head up to the Gryffindor Tower to put away his Firebolt.

Draco watched as Harry climbed the stairs before swiftly turned away from the alluring image and headed for the dungeons to put his own broom away. He sighed softly as he walked through the cold corridors. Sometimes he wondered why he tormented himself this way. Then the image of Harry's soft dreamy smile entered his mind and he knew that's why he did it. It was to have that smile directed at him. He could always hear Harry's purring voice, or hear Harry's carefree laughter, or see Harry's emerald green eyes aglow with mischief and joy, because Harry bestowed those freely. But that smile, Draco had never seen that smile given to anyone else. That smile was just for him. Another sigh escaped. He knew he was lying to himself, but it made him feel closer to Harry by believing that that smile was for him and him only.

* * *

The day went by as all school days do, long and boring. Most of the students were talking about Harry's little song and dance number on the Gryffindor table that had occurred that morning. A lot of the students were bemoaning the fact that they had missed it, while the handful that had been in the Great Hall was bragging that they had seen it. One of the students who were nearly in tears because they had missed it was Colin Creevey. Harry gave a silent 'thanks' to whatever god was listening that the boy had missed it. The last thing Harry needed was for there to be pictures proving that he done that. It was bad enough that everyone was talking about it in great detail.

In fact a lot of people had come up to him asking for a repeat performance which Harry flat-out rejected. The majority of students looked a little bummed by his refusal but shrugged and let the matter drop. Creevey wasn't one of them and Harry was starting to get very pissed at the younger boy.

Harry finally lost his cool at dinner time when Creevey approached him again with the request. He slammed his hands on the table with such force that the dishes rattled as he pushed himself from his seat and spun around to face Colin. "For the last time, Creevey, no, I'm not doing it! Now stop harassing me!"

Harry's angry shout silenced the hall instantly and all eyes widened in surprise. Harry never yelled at a fellow Gryffindor like that. Usually when Harry was mad at a Gryffindor it was a cold righteous fury that made whoever wronged him feel like the lowest of live forms. But this was different, this wasn't Harry's I'm-disappointed-in-you tone that he used with all the Gryffindors, and Colin knew it at once. He quickly backed off trying to get as far from the Boy-Who-Lived as possible, because right then Harry frightened Colin. Harry's eyes had darkened to the point that they appeared black and the look in them was that of a caged tiger that had been poked with a stick one too many times and its tormentor was within easy reach.

"Ssssssoorrry," Colin stuttered, "Won't ask again."

Harry said nothing and Colin quickly turned and fled back to his seat.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me."

Harry sighed as he recognized Professor McGonagall's voice. Turning, he followed Professor McGonagall from the hall to her office. He sat when she gestured to one of the chairs that faced her desk.

"How many detentions am I going to have?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Detention?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry frowned. "Well, I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, Mr. Potter you're not in trouble. We don't give detentions to students for telling off other students when that student clearly had it coming."

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked in confusion. Since he wasn't getting detention he couldn't think of any other reason for him to be in Professor McGonagall's office.

The professor gave Harry a stern look. "If you'll allow me Mr. Potter, I will get to that," she admonished.

Harry muttered an apology.

Minerva gave a nod to show that she accepted the apology and continued on. "Now, Mr. Potter, I called you here for your input on a subject. The Headmaster believes that you already have too many responsibilities, but you've been passed up on things just because of who you are before this and I believe in giving you the right to choose. So what I'm about to ask of you can be declined or accepted, it is strictly up to you."

She waited for Harry's nod before continuing on. "How would you like to be Quidditch Captain?"

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw went slacked. "Are…are you serious?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Minerva said with dignity as though offended that Harry would imply that she would even joke about something like this.

A huge smile broke over Harry's face and he jumped up from the chair. "Yes! Absolutely," he shouted like a little 5-year-old that had just been told that he could have a candy store. He quickly gained composure straightening his shoulders and giving McGonagall a firm nod, although he couldn't keep the happiness from his eyes. "I would be honored to be Quidditch Captain," he said maturely.

Minerva gave a firm nod of her own and hid her smile. She liked seeing Harry happy, really happy, it wasn't a sight she had seen often. "Then the position is yours."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said softly.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter. You're dismissed."

Harry quickly left McGonagall's office. Looking at his watch he noticed that he had twenty minutes before M.A. started. He hurried to the Tower to get changed and knew he'd find Hermione there. He couldn't wait to share his news with her and the rest of the gang. But she wasn't in the common room when he entered and she wasn't there after he got dressed. Ginny wasn't present either, so that meant that they had already left for M.A. class. With another glance at his watch he hurried from the common room and headed to the designated M.A. spot. He showed up at the large field that sat next to the Quidditch pitch seconds before Shadow did. The once empty field was now an obstacle course that would make the military proud. Not having the time to tell his friends his good news before class started he decided to wait until after class was over.

"Guess what," Harry said enthusiastically.

His friends didn't share his enthusiasm. They lay sprawled out on the grass like downed soldiers. Hermione had an arm flung over her eyes. Ginny had her head resting on Hermione stomach and she groaned at Harry's excitement. Luna laid on her stomach with her arms pillowing her head and appeared to be sleeping. Blaise laid on his back with his hands stacked behind his head. Nisha sat with her legs out in front of her massaging her thighs. Draco sat cross-legged and gave Harry a haughty look that said he did not play guessing games.

Harry shook his head and kept smiling. He wasn't offended by his friends' lack of excitement. He had even gotten use to Draco's arrogant attitude and it amused him now instead of annoying him like it use to. "I got Quidditch Captain," he blurted out in a rush unable to hold back anymore.

"What?" Hermione asked moving her arm so that she could look at Harry. "That's great! Way to go, Harry!"

"Yes!" Ginny shouted thrusting a fist in the air in triumph before groaning and muttering about that not being a good idea. "We're so going to kick Slytherin's ass. Oh, no offense," Ginny mutter when she remembered that there were three Slytherins with them and two of them were on the Quidditch team.

"None taken," muttered Blaise. "But I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Really? Congratulations," Draco said softly with a little smirk that sent Harry heart racing. "Now, I'll really have some competition."

"What do you mean? I'm always a challenge. And I do believe that I have won every game we've ever played against each other."

"True, as a Seeker, but now we'll see who's a better Captain."

"You're Slytherin's Quidditch Captain?" Harry asked in surprise and a little bit of hurt that Draco hadn't told him.

Draco gave a regal nodded. "Yes, Professor Snape told me this evening. I think he put off telling me until after he found out that you would become Gryffindor's Captain."

Harry felt a little flutter in his heart at the knowledge that Draco hadn't kept the news from him. "Well then, let the best captain win," he said.

"I intend to," Draco replied smugly.

"Well as entertaining as this is, I'm going to take a shower," Hermione said as she gentle pushed Ginny off of her. Standing up she stretched then gave Harry a big hug and whispered her congratulations. "Oh, are we having the meeting tonight Harry?"

"Yes, at 10 same place as last time," Harry answered.

"Alright, I'll remind the others. See you there."

Ginny also gave Harry a hug and a huge grin as she followed Hermione back to the school. Luna patted Harry on the shoulder as she walked by him and followed the other two girls.

Harry turned to the three Slytherins. "I have a favor to ask," Harry started.

The three Slytherins gave Harry their full attention and listened intently to what Harry wanted. When Harry finished the three Slytherins exchanged looks before turning back to him. Nisha expression was as emotionless as it usually was and she gave Harry a small nod. With a wicked grin Blaise also nodded to Harry. Draco gave Harry an evil smirk and murmured, "We're in."

* * *

Harry was the first to arrive in the Room of Requirement. It was set up the same way it was last time, one whole wall covered with book, a fireplace, a soft burgundy red carpet, and a low table with a multitude of comfy pillows. He sat at the head of the table as he had the last time and waited for everyone to arrive. Hermione was the first to arrive and she took her seat on Harry's left.

"I see you brought the fur ball," Hermione commented nodded towards the tiny black kitten that was curled up in Harry's lap. She had been so wrapped up in finding out about Malfoy that she had forgotten to do research on the tiny Night Creature.

"Yeah, I felt bad leaving her alone all day," Harry said.

Ginny, Luna and Neville were the next to arrive and they each took their seats, Ginny on Harry's right and Luna and Neville next to Hermione. Seamus and Dean were the next ones to arrive and took their seats next to Ginny. Hermione was about to start the meeting when the door opened and four new people entered.

"What are they doing here?" Seamus demand.

"Relax, I invited them," Harry said before turning to the four new arrivals. "Have a seat," he offered gesturing to the empty pillows at the other end of the low table.

"Why did you invite them?" Seamus asked.

"Because, we're going to need some extra help with this next little plan and they're perfect for the job," answered Harry. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their heads and Seamus held his hands up palms out in an I-meant-nothing-by-it gesture. Hermione was the only one to actually speak up. "We all trust your judgment Harry. Now, let's get this meeting started."

With that Harry leaned forward and began to describe in great detail what they were going to do next to Ron. By the time he was finished outlining his plan Ginny and Seamus were grinning madly. Then Seamus started laughing. "I can see why you invited them now. This is going to be perfect."

Harry gave a one shoulder shrug. "I have my moments," he said playfully.

After that the little bit of tension that had been in the air eased and everyone relaxed. The meeting went on as usual, intense but with an undercurrent of playfulness. Everyone offered suggestions, including the four new additions, helping to strengthen Harry's already brilliant plan.

When the meeting ended Harry looked across the table at the blonde Slytherin and gave a soft secret smile. Dean and Seamus were the first to leave, both in high spirits about the next prank. Luna and Neville were the next to leave waving good-bye to everyone. Yawning, Ginny was then next one to leave.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said to the four Slytherins at the other end of the table.

"It was enlightening," Draco stated.

Millicent snorted. "Enlightening doesn't even begin to cover it. Personally, I didn't think you Gryffindors had it in you. I'm glad you proved me wrong."

Blaise gave a laugh. "I guess this is what happens when you get a Gryffindor mad."

"We don't get mad, we get even," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, unknowingly quoting the Slytherin motto.

Millicent grinned. "That's good to know." She stood up and gestured for Nisha to follow. "Come on its past curfew."

Hermione finished up packing away all her notes of the meeting and stood to leave. "Where's Amethyst, Harry?" she asked when she noticed that the black kitten wasn't anywhere near Harry.

"Oh, you mean the traitor," Harry said pointing at Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco and found the black kitten purring like mad underneath Draco's hand.

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "The cat has good taste."

Hermione coughed to cover up her laughter. "I'm not going to say anything to that," she said she moved to the door.

"Wait up Hermione, I'll walk you," Blaise said unfolding himself from his position on the floor and unhurriedly moving towards her.

"I don't need you to walk me, I'm not a child. I am perfectly capable of walking down the hall and a couple flights of stairs all by myself," Hermione said condescendingly.

Blaise place a hand over his heart and looked wounded. "Oh my lady, you wound me with such words," he said dramatically.

Hermione's lips twitched but she squashed the temptation to smile; instead she sighed and rolled her eyes shaking her head. "You're hopeless," she muttered.

Blaise leaned down till his mouth was beside her ear and whispered, "You're just frightened to walk down a dark empty corridor with a Slytherin, admit it."

Honey-gold eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wish," she hissed as she stalked from the room. Blaise throw a smug smile over his shoulder at Draco and Harry before following her from the room.

Laughing Harry shook his head. "Do you think those two will ever get together?"

"If Blaise has his way, most definitely." Draco paused before asking a question of his own. "You really wouldn't mind Granger dating a Slytherin?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't mind, whoever makes her happy. But we're not just talking any Slytherin, we're talking about Blaise. And I think he's perfect for her."

"Why?"

"Well he's smart, probably just as intelligent as Hermione, and he can be serious when he needs to be, so they have common ground. But he's playful, teasing the majority of the time; he lives life as though every moment could be his last. I think Hermione needs that. She gets lost in her books and her research too much of the time and she forgets that there's a world beyond them. But Blaise shows her that books aren't everything by ruffling her feathers, knocking her off balance. He's just unpredictable enough to keep her guessing about his motives," Harry answered.

Draco nodded thoughtfully taking in what Harry said. "So the only thing that's keeping them apart is Granger herself."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But he's already wearing her down. It's only a matter of time now before her walls crumble and she's all his."

"Then let's make a bet to when we think Granger will finally cave," suggested Draco.

"I'm probably going to hate myself for this, but let's do it," Harry agreed.

"Okay, I think Granger will give in by Halloween," Draco said.

Harry thought about it carefully, because he really wanted to win this bet. He knew Hermione; she could be pretty stubborn. He knew she would hold out past Halloween, but he didn't think she'd make it to Christmas, so that left somewhere in the middle of November. "Around the second week of November," he said. "Now, what happens if you win?"

Draco was silent for the moment not wanting to tell Harry what he wanted. "How about not knowing what the person wants until they win?" propose Draco.

Harry thought for a moment on what Draco was suggesting. It sounded good to him, he hadn't really thought about what he wanted. Oh, he had thought about stealing a kiss from Draco, in fact kissing Draco was the first and only thing that had popped into his head at the mention of a bet. But he knew he wouldn't ask for that, so this way would give him time to think of something else. "Okay, but we'll have to lay some ground rules. Whatever is asked cannot be dangerous or hurtful. It can't be anything that would get the other expelled. And no streaking," Harry added as an after thought. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," nodded Draco.

* * *

"Weasley," called a feminine voice.

Ron turned at his name and glowered at the two girls before him. "What do you want?"

"To help you, of course," one of the girls said.

Ron snorted, "And why would you do that?"

The girl smiled an evil vindictive smile and replied, "Because I don't like being ignored."

"And you?" Ron asked the other girl who hadn't said anything through the whole exchange.

The girl in questioned smirked. "I just don't like him."

"Good enough," Ron said. "You can help, but if either one of you fucks with me," he growled dangerously to the two girls, "You will regret it until your dying day."

The girls nodded in agreement and the three parted ways, each heading for a different wing of the school.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: Hey minna-shan. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to walk away from it for a little while 'cause I was suffering massive writers block, but I'm back. It was supposed to be longer but I lost the next scene and I'm having to rewrite it, it's not going so good. It was perfect the first time. :sniffs: But I'm on Winter break so hopefully it wont take me so long to update again. :Crosses fingers: And I did get my computer fixed. Oh and if anyone wants to know about 'Michael' look at my answer to SiriusWolf. Oh and the song Harry sings is the Marilyn Manson version of "Sweet Dreams."_

_First off Thanks to Shortstuff, Frozen Demon, and Mari for telling that asshole off. Lots of hugs to you three. And I would say something to the jerk but I am a better person then he is and I refuse to lower myself to his level of stupidity. Now, moving on..._

_Rtael- As you read the letter showed up in this chapter. But thanks for pointing it out, cause I have a horrible memory._

_Fragile Dragon- I will continue writing this fic. I'm a little slow, but it will eventually be finished. Just bear with me._

_Ceris- I'm trying to get Harry and Draco together as quickly as possible. The next scene, the one I'm have problems with will help in getting them together. _

_Ganymade- Yeah, Ginny should probably be in better shape then Hermione, but I wanted Hermione to be in good shape. Everyone thinks that bookworms are all weak and I wanted to portray a bookworm that wasn't. Being a bookworm myself I really hate that stereotype._

_Skyla Gerdes- I didn't really mean to make Snape seem so perverted but by the time I was done writing that scene it just couldn't be helped. Plus, I figure everyone has a little bit of a pervert in them. Honestly, my mind is in the gutter 99.9 percent of the time._

_SiriusWolf- The twist of wordplay on Michael...Well, Michael is a song by Franz Ferdinand (I think that's how you spell it) A friend of mine made me listen to it and as soon as I heard it I came up with the idea for the scene. So if I never would have heard the song that scene would have been completely different. Also, if you've never heard the song, I recommend that you listen to it. It's great._

_Snake-Boi- If you still want to edit the first 2 chapters then go right ahead, knock yourself out. You can send the edited versions to the email address on my profile._

_midnytestars34- Yes, you'll see more of Snape's power. The silver dragon tattoo is important and will come up later. Draco doesn't have a tattoo, but he will get one later. Amethyst and Volucris will meet in the next chapter and help the two boys get together. As for the slashy goodness, it's coming up, you just have to wait for it._

_Shortstuff- :sigh: Some times I don't think I should answer your comments. :Laughs: Oh well. Yes, Draco is partially evil. And yes, Snape isn't normal but no he is not from the same place as Alyssum. But Shadow isn't the only one from her realm. I can't tell you who the three people Alyssum call are, it would give away too much, but they will be explained later when they reappear. Yes, Harry's not completely human. Yes, Atrum, Alyssum's viper is a Night Creature and yes they come from Shadow's realm._

_:Sighs: Okay, I think that was it. Enjoy, and thanks for all comments. I love them. Also if you want to see a drawing of the characters for this story you can see it at; (and don't forget the . com , I can't put it in there cause this format obviously doesn't like links, it gets rid of them when you save.)_


	17. Guardian of Dreams

_Lil' Sphinx: 'Ello everyone. So sorry I haven't updated in forever and that this update isn't really as long as I would have liked. But I've been suffering from writer's block and nothing I've written recently has pleased me. In fact most of what I've written has found it's way into the trash. Hopefully, I'll get my muse back soon. Until then, enjoy._

Saturday arrived in a dazzling display of yellows and oranges and Harry woke-up in time to see it. He sat on one of the window ledges with Amethyst curled up in his lap and watched the sun rise. Only when the sunlight streamed into the dorm room did he move from the window and began to get ready for the day. He moved quietly about the dorm, careful not to wake anyone up. Dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a dark crimson Independent t-shirt, he placed a few things in his bag and left the room with Amethyst following playfully behind him. Since it was too early to get breakfast in the Great Hall he headed for the kitchens. Upon entering the kitchens, via the fruit portrait, all the house elves quickly set about getting Harry whatever he wanted. A half an hour later Harry left the kitchens, with its eager to please house elves, pleasantly full and with a basket full of snacks for later. Those house elves definitely knew how to treat a person.

In good spirits Harry left the kitchens behind and headed for the nearest exit. Once he was outside he stopped and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. His whole body relaxed in that short space of time. It was simply because Harry associated being outdoors with freedom and his whole being reacting accordingly. His entire life he had been a prisoner, the Dursley's house, the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley's second bedroom, they were his cells, his prison. It was only when he was tossed outside to do yard work or to fix something, or simply kicked out of the house for a few hours, that Harry had tasted freedom. So now it was ingrained into his psyche that outdoors equaled independence.

With a playful grin Harry turned to look down at Amethyst. The tiny black kitten sat watching him with her head tilted to the side, waiting. "Well, Amethyst, where should we try meditating today? We've tried the Quidditch field, the courtyard with the water fountain, a tree by the lake, the dock, and even the large stones that sit on the hill above Hagrid's house," he said ticking off the places they'd been. "And someone had to interrupt us every time."

Amethyst meowed and leaped down the steps dancing in circles. Then she turned to Harry, her tails dancing in excitement.

"You're right," Harry said. "We need to explore." With that they took off to explore the grounds, hunting for a meditation spot where no one would find them. And if they couldn't be found, they couldn't be bothered.

Harry and little Amethyst strolled around the school grounds for hours, not even realizing the amount of time that had flown by. And Harry wouldn't notice either, for right then walking passed an unused greenhouse, he spotted something that called to him. A garden. A long forgotten garden that had taken to run wild; it stretched beyond the greenhouse all the way to the Forbidden Forest.

Walking into the garden, Harry was rendered speechless. For even wild and overgrown the garden was beautiful. It was like stepping into another world. There were benches, in various designs and sizes though all were made from stone, or wood, or iron. Sometimes being a mix of two of the three, iron and stone, or wood and iron. There were statues of people, of magical creatures, of dark creatures. Some sat on stone pedestals; some were carved from a variety of different stones and some were made from glass, bright vibrant colors that sparkled in the sunlight. But all, benches and statues alike, were covered with vines and some were almost completely hidden from view due to the foliage that grew thick around them.

The pathway through the garden was cobblestone and nearly buried by the grass and vines that had crept across it. On both sides of the pathway were seven feet tall lilac bushes. Their rich floral scent filled the air, mixing with the scents of roses and jasmines, of grass and dirt.

It was only when Harry came to the first fork in the walkway that he realized the garden wasn't just a garden, it was a maze. With a soft laugh of pleasure at his discovery, he took the right fork and headed deeper into the maze. As he weaved his way through the maze he subconsciously picked the correct path every time, but he didn't notice that he had no trouble navigating the maze for his thoughts were on what could possibly be at the end. What would be at the heart of the labyrinth?

Then turning a corner there it was the heart of the maze. Harry froze in wonder and simply stood in the archway that led into the center of the maze. The center was more overgrown than the rest of the garden had been. Harry had the vague feeling that it was supposed to be that way. The rest of the garden had been landscaped, cared for at some point in time, but the center wasn't. There weren't any flowerbeds or walkways, just wild undisturbed earth that made a person feel as though they had stepped out of time and place to get to it.

Harry let his eyes take in everything about the circular area before stepping into it. The grass was high, reaching passed Harry's thighs. There was a stone fountain on the left with three female figures at its center. The figures were so covered with vines and dirt that he couldn't make out anything else except that they were female. Straight in front of him was a stone structure that reminded Harry of a gazebo only it had no roof. The structure was made of light gray stones and set in a hexagon shape with tall intricate arches. And like everything else in the garden vines and other plants had taken it over. There was a stone bench on the right that was curved to follow the circular shape of the area. It looked like an old Victorian chaise lounge. There was one tree in the center that stood next to the gazebo-like structure. It was an old knotted, twisted Rowan tree that appeared dead for it had no leaves, no berries, and no flowers. It was the only thing in the maze that wasn't over grown and covered in vines.

"This is perfect," Harry murmured as he stepped through the archway and into the core of the maze.

Harry walked to the fountain and placed the basket of snacks the house elves had given him on to the ledge. His book bag was then placed on the ground next to the fountain. Standing in front of the fountain his eyes were drawn to the three figures and he had the craziest urge to rip off all the vines that clung to those figures. Shaking his head he turned away from the fountain and moved to the middle of the circular area, between the fountain, the stone structure, and the bench. Sitting down cross-legged in the high grass he called out to Amethyst, who was leaping happily through the tall grass after a grasshopper, not to get lost. Closing his eyes he concentrated on breathing, slowly, deeply, in and out in an even rhythm. Thoughts drifted in along with emotions and also the sounds of the world surrounding him and he acknowledged them, without judgment, before letting them slip away.

After twenty minutes he stretched and worked the kinks out from having sat still for so long. Opening his eyes he spotted Amethyst sleeping on the ledge of the fountain, the warm sunlight making her look like a black hole on the sun bleached stone of the fountain. Yawning, Harry figured Amethyst had the right idea. A little nap couldn't hurt. He fell back into the grass and stretched out. With the scent of the earth drifting over him and the bright warm rays of the sun beating down on him it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco left the school behind with Volucris perched across his shoulders. He needed to get away from everyone before he killed someone. The students of Hogwarts had always annoyed Draco but lately it seemed as though everyone had gotten dumber. The only group of people he actually enjoyed being around was the M.A. group and Millicent.

He sighed, whatever happened to that Malfoy cool that he always prided himself on? That cold cruel arrogance he had always had wrapped around him like a cloak was gone. Now, he was quickly angered over stupid trivial things. It was getting to the point that he was now avoiding everyone, spending more and more time alone. The only time he was around others was when he was forced to for classes.

As Draco rounded a corner by the greenhouses, Volucris lifted his head as though scenting something. The tiny dragon-like creature leaped off Draco's shoulders and into the air. With a flutter of leathery wings Volucris flew off past the greenhouses.

"Volucris?" called Draco, but the little dragon didn't return.

Draco walked in the direction Volucris had gone and came across a forgotten garden. His pace slowed as he looked around the overgrown garden. The rage and annoyance that had been simmering just below the surface for the last couple of days finally seemed to calm. With a content sigh he continued walking through the garden, his footsteps barely making a sound as he walked over the vine covered path in search of Volucris.

It didn't take him long to come to the center of the maze garden. The tall grass rustled softly as he walked through the archway and into the heart of the maze. He spotted Volucris perched on one of the pillars of the stone structure and moved towards it. His foot caught on something in the grass and he tumbled forward. He didn't land on the hard ground, but rather on something softer and breathing. He pushed himself up enough to see what he was lying across and nearly had a heart attack. He was lying on a person and not just any person, but Harry Potter.

For a moment Draco could have sworn that his heart had stopped, until he realized that Harry was sound asleep and had slept through being fallen on. Draco moved back a little more so that he could study the sleeping boy. Harry was lying on his back with his head tilted to the right. His right arm was bent so that his hand rested palm up by his face. His left arm was flung to the side resting on the grass. Those green eyes that Draco loved so much were hidden from his view. Thick black lashes curled delicately upon his cheeks, giving him a feminine appearance. His full lips were a deep red and parted slightly, just begging to be kissed. His spiky black hair was ruffled and Draco yearned to run his fingers through it.

Looking down at Harry, Draco had the strong desire to devour the sleeping boy. To caress every inch of sun bronzed skin, to taste every aspect of Harry, to hear his name moaned from those full lips, to utterly consume everything Harry was and everything Harry had to give. Draco wanted all of him. He wanted there to be no Harry without Draco. Before he knew it he was within a breath of capturing Harry's lips, he could feel Harry's hot breath ghost over his own lips. All he had to do was lean forward an inch, one little inch, and those lips he constantly fantasized about would be his, just one inch. He closed his eyes breathing in deeply and caught the scent of rain and earth, Harry's scent. Smelling that fragrance made Draco want Harry even more, to crave him almost wildly so that his body trembled with it.

Draco jerked back. What was he doing? He quickly moved away from Harry, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the dark-haired boy entirely, although he knew he should. He sat on the bench and stared at the spot where Harry lay in the tall grass. He had almost taken advantage of a sleeping Harry and he knew deep down that he wouldn't have stopped with just a kiss. No, the feelings inside him were too strong, too primal, and that frightened him. Ever since these new emotions, no not emotions, cravings started he always thought Harry was safe from them. Because Harry always seemed to calm the wild impulses letting Draco feel in control. But that feeling was gone now and Draco felt uncontrollable, undisciplined, and disruptive, like some wild animal. One that Harry was no longer safe from.

He ran an elegant hand through his hair disheveling the white-blonde locks. Something was inside of him, something violent; there was no denying it now, not when his body shuddered and ached with the need to take Harry. Or maybe there wasn't anything inside of him; maybe these feelings were a part of him, a part of his psyche that went unseen out of fear. Whatever it was it was violent, obsessive, and possessive and it was fixated on Harry. The one person Draco couldn't stay away from.

* * *

"'Ello green-eyes," whispered Miss Guardian Angel.

"Hello Aislinn," Harry greeted.

"Aislinn? So that's what you've decided to call me?" questioned Miss Angel.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, it means dream or vision. Since I only talk to you after I fall asleep it seemed to fit the best."

"I like it," whispered the protector.

"Anyway, what's going on? You've never talked to me in the daytime before," Harry asked changing the topic.

Soft laughter drifted through the darkness. "You've never taken a nap before."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Point taken."

"Actually, I'm glad that you decided to take a nap 'cause I have some news that you'll love," stated Aislinn.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Your Siri woke up."

Silence stretched after Aislinn's softly stated words. After a few stunned minutes Harry finally found his voice. "Sirius woke-up?"

"Yes, not long mind you, but he woke-up. I was quite surprised actually. I didn't expect him to wake-up until the end of the month. He must be more stubborn then I thought."

Harry laughed. He was so happy that Sirius had woken up he was nearly jumping up and down. "When is he coming back?"

There was silence while Aislinn thought. "Well, I would have said that he wouldn't be back until Christmas, but that was before. Now, I think he'll be back sometime in November. It all depends on him. Who knows maybe he'll surprise me again."

"Maybe," Harry murmured his mind already thinking about Sirius' return.

Aislinn laughed knowing fully well that Harry was no longer listening. "Wake-up green-eyes."

Harry awoke to the sun's warm rays on his face and smiled. Still smiling he sat up and stretched his arms towards the sky completely relaxed after his little nap and the good news he had gotten. At that moment life couldn't have gotten better.

"You sleep like the dead."

He jumped at the sound of Draco's voice and twisted around, his green eyes wide with surprise. Draco sat half cross-legged with one leg bent to his chest on the curved bench. His left arm rested on his upraised knee with his head resting on the palm of his hand. His long hair was loose hanging around his face and in the bright sunlight looked like spun white gold. Okay, so Harry was wrong, life had just gotten a little better.

"You look happy," stated Draco in his usual drawl.

"That's because I am."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at that statement but said nothing.

Harry smiled and stood up. He gave another stretch and because his back was to Draco, completely missed the heated stare as Draco devoured his lean figure. He looked over his shoulder at Draco with one of his soft smiles. It was an innocent gesture, but for Draco it was the most erotically suggestive thing he had ever seen.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

Draco nearly groaned, but was able to restrain himself and shake his head 'no' at Harry's question. Oh, he was hungry, but not in the way Harry meant. He had no desire for food, unless of course it was Harry on the menu.

Harry nodded and murmured 'okay', before walking over to the fountain where he had left the basket of food. Draco may not have been hungry but he was. It seemed like forever since he had breakfast and after a quick glance at his watch, which read 3:30, he wasn't surprised that he was starving. Reaching the fountain he sat down on the ledge next to Amethyst. He gave the sleepy-eyed kitten a quick pat before turning to the basket of food and digging in.

As he ate he looked across the grassy area to where Draco sat. Since he was so absorbed in the blonde's beauty it took him awhile to realize that the blonde wasn't sitting alone. There was a tiny dragon-like creature curled up on the bench next to Draco. The dragon was dark blue in color almost black and curled up no bigger than a bludger. The dragon-like creature looked very much like a miniature dragon with snake-like features; a forked tongue, fangs, and soft leathery scales. The only thing that wasn't dragon-like or snake-like about the creature was its front arms; they were long a bony with a human-like quality, very much like a Grindylow's. The dragon's eyes were much like a snake's and were a silvery-plum color, a lot like Amethyst's. Looking at the creature, Harry had to guess that it was a Night Creature.

"That doesn't look like a toad, a cat, or an owl," Harry stated, bringing up the school's pet policy.

"Well, I do own an eagle owl," drawled Draco. "But this is Volucris, and I sneak him into the school. It's really quite remarkable how easy that is." Draco gave a shrug, "Sev knows of course, but he turns a blind eye to it. I am a Slytherin after all."

Harry shook his head and dusted the crumbs off his hands. "That man lets Slytherins get away with too much," grumbled Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, who gets away with just about anything, and who makes no secret that he has two pets at school, where the rule states a student may only have one."

Harry gave a sheepish smile and a shrug. "I guess, sometimes it's good to be me." He stood up from the fountain and moved to the stone bench. He sat down next to the tiny dragon-like creature facing Draco. He held out a hand and waited to see if the dragon would allow him to pet it. Harry didn't have to wait long before Volucris nudged his hand wanting to be petted.

"He's soft," Harry murmured with a smile as he ran his fingers down the tiny dragon's back.

Harry didn't get to pet the little dragon-like creature for long before a black streak that was Amethyst hurled herself at the dragon. Volucris leapt away from the threat and landed on Draco's leg with an angry hiss. Amethyst was crouched in front of Harry as though she was protecting him from Volucris. The two pets sat there growling and hissing at each other, before Amethyst slowly relaxed and sat with her head tilted to the side observing Volucris. The tiny dragon under observation also began to relax and hopped off Draco's leg to land on the stone bench in front of Amethyst. The two animals sat facing each other for at least a minute before Amethyst gave a soft meow as though in an apology. Volucris gave a purring growl, accepting the apology, and the two laid down on the bench curled around each other, a sign that all was forgiven.

Harry gave a sad smile and a soft laugh. "Our pets are smarter than we are. Look, they already like each other. It took us years just to be on civilized terms." Harry looked up at the stunning blonde before him. "Draco," he started before looking away in the direction of the fountain. "What are we?"

Draco raised a finely arched eyebrow at Harry's question. "That's very broad, you might want to narrow it down a little, Potter," Draco said with a smirk.

"I mean," Harry started raking a hand through his dark unruly hair, a clear sign that he was nervous. "We're not rivals anymore; well not like we used to be anyway. I mean we still make snide comments about each other; they're just not as hurtful as they used to be. But would you consider us friends?"

Draco looked into Harry's innocently honest green eyes and sighed. He couldn't bring himself to be anything but truthful when looking into those eyes. "We could be friends, but right now I'd say that we're friendly rivals."

Harry smiled brightly and leaned closed to the blonde. "So, you're saying that one day we'll be friends, meaning you want to be my friend." He moved back to his original position, his smile taking on a child-like quality making him look adorable. The smile slowly faded and his gaze went back to the fountain. "Draco?"

"What is it now?"

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if I had taken your hand that day on the train?"

Draco looked sharply at Harry not expecting that question. But Harry continued talking not giving Draco time to answer.

"I never really thought about it before, but ever since we started being nice to each other I've been thinking about it a lot, what could have been. Would we be as close as me and 'Mione are? Would you have been with me on all my adventures, or would I never have gone on them to begin with? Would me and 'Mione still be friends? Would I have let the Hat put me in Slytherin or would I have still asked it to put my somewhere else? Or…" Harry let his voice die with a one-shoulder shrug.

Draco sighed. "You can't change the past, Harry. Well, at least not without a lot of consequences and a good probability of going insane."

"I know and I don't really think that I'd want to change it, but I still find myself wondering, 'what if?'"

"That's just human nature. I couldn't say what it would have been like anymore than you could. But, I will say that we needed those years, exactly the way they were in order to be where we are now."

Harry blinked bright green eyes in confusion. "You're saying that we needed to be enemies in order to become friends?"

"Yes. If you look at who we are now versus who we were back then, you'll see why too."

Harry sat for a moment, his face set in a delicate frown as he thought. Then his eyes widened and a soft 'oh' escaped his lips. "Our personalities," he whispered.

Draco nodded. "Our personalities now are more compatible, but back then they were on opposite ends of the scale. You were painfully shy, uncertain, and completely clueless. You didn't know what end of the wand was up," Draco stated.

"And you were a spoiled little rich boy who always got his way and thought he knew everything," Harry stated, "Not that much has changed," he added.

Draco let the last comment slide with just a look. "I'm honest enough with myself to know that I would have dominated you. I would have encouraged your shyness so that I would have been the only one you felt comfortable around, your only friend, insuring that you would always be with me." Draco smirked. "Now aren't you glad you didn't take my hand?"

"Well, if you put it like that," Harry laughed. But secretly he didn't find the scenario at all distasteful. A part of him actually wanted to go back to the past to tell his past-self to take the blonde boy's hand on the train. He shook the thought out of his head, for that way led to disaster. Standing up he went to grab his things. "Come on, dinner's going to start soon and after that M.A. What do you think we'll be doing for M.A.?"

With an elegant shrug Draco stood up and followed. "You mentioned almost being a Slytherin before; what did you mean?" Volucris lifted his head and Amethyst followed suit. The two creatures leaped off the bench, one taking to the air and the other the ground, and followed after their favorite humans.

"Oh, that," Harry said with a laugh as they walked from the maze. As they headed back to the school Harry explained how the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin and how he asked to be placed anywhere else.

* * *

"Good evening. I see everyone found their way here," Shadow said as she entered the room. The room was down an unused corridor on the sixth floor. It was much like Professor Firenze's room in that it had been magically changed to look and feel like the outside. Where Professor Firenze's room was the Forbidden Forest this room was a meadow high in the mountains. There was purple heather everywhere and mountain peaks that seemed just out of reach.

"Tonight we will be doing auras. I'll be teaching each one of you individually. While you wait for your turn you're allowed to do as you wish and once I'm done talking to you, you are free to leave. Your homework for tomorrow will be to find out what the color of your aura means. You can work in pairs to do the research if you wish to, but don't discuss it as a group because that is what we will be doing tomorrow. Also, do not be looking at anyone else's aura for that is something we will also be doing tomorrow. Any questions?" Alyssum asked as she sat down on one of the two flat boulders that marred the meadow.

Everyone shook his or her heads and Alyssum started the lesson calling Nisha over to sit on the other rock. The rest of the group moved off to give Nisha privacy. While Nisha learned to see her aura the rest of the group talked quietly amongst themselves about the prank they were going to pull on Ron within the next week, depending on how things went and at the moment things weren't going according to plan. They were having a small problem with one of the illusion spells they were using since it was created to fool the masses not an individual.

"We're going to have to find another spell," Hermione was saying as Nisha made her way over to the group.

"Leave that to us," Blaise said with a cocky grin.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave a soft snort. "Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

Blaise's grin grew and he winked at Hermione. "That's a surprise, sweetheart."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about cocky Slytherins. Harry and Ginny both turned their heads so Hermione couldn't see their amused smiles. Harry also gave Draco a smug look, clearly stating that at the rate things were going he was going to be the one to win the bet. Luna smiled openly in that dreamy way of hers that no could take offense to. Draco returned Harry's smug look with his famous Malfoy smirk. Nisha did nothing more then sit down next to Blaise with a soft, "Luna, you're next."

Luna stood up and left the group moving to sit with Shadow. The dreamy girl sat cross-legged on the high flat rock, and her hazy cobalt blue eyes cleared, becoming piercing as she locked eyes with Shadow.

"I know what you are," Luna stated. Her usually dreamy voice was gone and in its place was a calm cool tone that no one would expect to come from her.

"As I know what you are, Daughter of the Ancient Ones," Alyssum said.

Luna blinked dark blue eyes; the only indication that what Alyssum called her struck a cord. The two sat for a moment in silence while Luna decided on what she should or shouldn't say to the other woman. For you see, Luna saw things, things that went beyond the past, the present and the future. She was a Seer and not your average seer but what was known as a Cosmic Seer, which was believed to be a myth. A Cosmic Seer saw outside their realm of existence into others, no frame of time or other world was beyond a Comic Seer's inner eye.

"The future is bathed in blood," Luna started turning dark blue eyes to the group, "Their blood." Her eyes turned back to Shadow. "You're fighting a nearly impossible battle."

"All my battles are _nearly_ impossible, but that slight probability makes them possible," said Shadow.

"I hope you're as good as you think you are, because when it happens it's going to happen fast and soon," Luna whispered.

"Daughter of the Ancient Ones, what have you seen?" Alyssum asked.

"I have seen nothing that will help you."

Shadow's gold eyes narrowed and her voice hinted at frost. "They are your friends…"

"I know who they are," Luna interrupted. "And nothing that I have seen will help you. All I can tell you is that when the time comes to stand back and let them make their decision."

"And come what may?" hissed Alyssum.

"Yes. For neither one of us was put here to play god," Luna stated calmly. "Whatever happens is their choice, all we can hope to do is make sure others do not bleed for it."

Alyssum sighed and briefly closed apple green eyes. "I know," she whispered, "But just because I know doesn't mean I have to like it."

Luna nodded in agreement. "My visions are never wrong. They change when circumstances change, but they have never been wrong. I know this and yet, everything within me is telling me that this one is wrong. Those two are strong of character and of the mind, full of conviction and they're resilient. They will conquer this, not without a price of course, but they will overcome this. And all we have to do is show our support and be there when they need us," Luna said as she stood up.

"I have a feeling that you may be right. That we will be needed afterwards to help pick up the pieces and make the image clear," Alyssum mused. "Send Draco next."

Luna nodded and turned away, moving back towards the group with her dreamy expression settled back upon her face. Draco stood up and moved towards Shadow when he was told that he was next. The group continued to talk but the conversation had moved away from pranks on Ron to more normal teenager discussions, like who was dating who, who was cheating on so and so, what teacher seriously needed to get laid, and other such gossip that was floating around the school.

Draco sat stiffly in front of Shadow. He still didn't like her. Oh, he respected her, she was smart, a great teacher, always pushing them to do their best, but there was still something about her that struck him as wrong. If asked he wouldn't be able to explain what it was, just that there was something wrong with her. He shoved the feeling aside and listened to her instructions. It took him a few tries to relax enough to follow her directions, but he was eventually able to see what he was supposed to see.

He was dismissed but he was still unable to calm down, for Harry was next. Seeing Harry talk to that woman still had the power to make him see red. It always took all his self-control not to leap at Shadow and tear her limb from limb. And, he still didn't even know why. Draco calmly told Harry he was next and sat down. But, Draco made sure that he could see everything that went on, including everyone around him and the interaction between Harry and Shadow, from his position. He knew seeing Harry talking to Shadow would piss him off, but he couldn't bring himself to not look. He had to see.

Harry sat down on the flat rock before Shadow. He was a little nervous and slightly afraid that he wouldn't be able to see an aura. Gods, would he be kicked out if he couldn't do it? That thought terrified him. He didn't want to get kicked out; this was one of his favorite classes and it was filled with his friends. Let him be able to do this.

"You need to relax, Harry," Shadow commanded softly. "I'm not going to expel you if you don't get it the first time."

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "That obvious?" he asked.

Alyssum nodded. "Now, close your eyes. Concentrate on your breathing, in and out, listen to the sound of my voice. Seeing an aura isn't something that one concentrates on, you can't will yourself to see one. You have to open up all your senses and sort of let your eyesight become unfocused. It might take a few tries, but I believe that with your abilities you should have no problem with this. You're an Empath and a Truth Sayer, your mind is already opened to things that are hidden from view, now it's just the matter of your eyes seeing it. That's all an aura is, something that is hidden from view, but can be seen if one cares to look. Now, give it a try and remember there's no pressure; you have all the time you need."

Harry nodded and breathed evenly. An aura was just something that was hidden and one just had to look at it differently to see it. Thinking about it that way helped him relax. After all he loved puzzles and an aura was like a puzzle, you had to look at it differently to put it together. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and let them become unfocused. Almost instantly the world around him was encased in metallic hues, gold, silvers, and bronzes. He gasped and blinked not believing his eyes and the world returned to normal. The trees were no longer covered with gold, the heather no longer traced with silver and the mountains no longer danced with bronze highlights.

"Very good," Shadow said. "Now, try again. Try to hold it longer and tell me what you see."

Harry nodded and did as she asked. The vibrant metallic hues returned and he told her everything he saw from the gold trees to the silver heather to the bronze mountains.

"Excellent. Now, look at me."

Harry shifted bright green eyes to Shadow's dark form, only she was no longer dark. She was surrounded by a metallic purple tint. It was a dark purple but not as dark as her black robes and with the metallic tone to it the purple stood out quite vividly. "A dark metallic purple," Harry whispered.

Shadow nodded. "Correct. Now you."

Harry raised a hand to eye level and a soft 'oh' escaped his lips. "Is…is this really my aura?"

"That depends on what you see," Shadow said.

"It's…its green…like a deep forest green only a little brighter slightly metallic," Harry muttered not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was too busy watching his aura; it was drifting off his hand like steam. It was because of his captivation that he realized there was another color beneath the green, closer to the skin. "White," he mumbled.

"Very good." Shadow's words grabbed his attention causing him to blink and the world return to normal.

"Pardon?" Harry said.

Shadow gave a soft smile. "Most auras are one color, but there are those special people that have two. But regardless of its infrequency most people just can't see it."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Can I ask something?"

Alyssum nodded.

"Why are all auras metallic?"

"Not all auras are metallic. Metallic hues indicate magic, so everyone in this school, including the school itself and the surrounding area will have metallic coloring. Depending on the color, you can even tell if the person is just a wizard or if they have a magical creature in their blood."

"Really?"

Shadow nodded. "Really. You did wonderful. Send Ginny next."

Smiling Harry jumped off the rock and went back to the group.

Ginny went next, then Blaise and finally Hermione. Hermione did take longer than everyone else. Harry wasn't really surprised though, Hermione did tend to be too logical about things. But, she obviously got it for she came back to the group rambling excitedly about the history and relevance of auras, a clear sign that she had passed with flying colors and thought that auras were something that everyone should understand.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ginny asked as they all left the classroom.

"I suggest we all hit the library before curfew," Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why am I not surprised," she muttered dryly.

Hermione turned and gave Ginny a stern look. "It's due tomorrow, it would be smart to get it out of the way now, so you won't have to worry about it in the morning."

"I know, I know," Ginny said. "And we're all gonna go to the library. I was just kind of hoping some of Harry would have rubbed off on you and we'd do something other than go to the library. Besides, we're not allowed to work in a group."

"Yes, but we can work in pairs," Hermione replied. "And regardless of whether or not we work in pairs or by ourselves it's going to get done tonight."

"Yes, mum," Ginny said quickly even going so far as to take a step away from the bookworm.

"I've got dibs on beautiful," Blaise said, casually throwing an arm over Hermione's shoulders.

Harry gave a soft laugh. "No one's going to call you on it, Zabini; after all you need all the help you can get."

Hermione gave a soft snort. "Please, not even I could help him," she said shrugging Blaise's arm off her shoulder and moving down the hall.

"Ah, come on Sweetheart don't be like that," Blaise called after Hermione, "You know you like me." He picked up his pace and chased after Hermione.

Shaking his head and laughing softly Harry and the others followed after the two at a more leisurely pace.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: Again, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's kinda short. Also, thanks to everyone for continuing to read it and commenting on it. Also, I give props to Shinigami Clara who correctly guessed who the two girls are that are helping Ron. I didn't think I gave that much away, but I must have given more away then I thought. _

_Slice - Just a quick note to let you know that technically Shadow isn't a parseltongue. It'll come up later in the story, but for now know that she really isn't a parseltongue. _


	18. Rescuing a Damsel in Distress

Chapter 18: Rescuing a Damsel in Distress, the Ultimate Gryffindor Trait

Sunday brought gloomy skies and misty rain. It was one of those days where no one was motivated to do anything more than sit around the common room. It seemed as though everyone had unanimously decided that today was the day to relax, to do absolutely nothing. Harry and friends were no exceptions. They had confiscated the sitting area in front of the fireplace as theirs. Harry had taken one of the overstuffed chairs and sat sideways in it with his legs thrown over one of the armrest and his back against the other. He was secretly sketching ideas for Lofn's painting, which at the moment wasn't going so well. Amethyst laid across the back of the chair purring deeply with her tails slowly flickering back and forth.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the sofa. There was a pile of books between them making it impossible for anyone else to sit with them. Well, at least not without moving the books, which nobody wanted nor had the nerve to do. Hermione was, of course, reading. Ginny on the other hand was talking to Neville. Neville had taken the other chair and sat with his Herbology book on his lap as he talked with Ginny.

Dean and Seamus were sitting on the floor with a game of Exploding Snap between them. The game had started out friendly enough, but it quickly got out of hand. The two boys were fiercely competitive and Dean ended up accusing Seamus of cheating. Seamus didn't take to kindly to being called a cheater and the two boys began wrestling on the burgundy carpet with cards flying everywhere. Amethyst jumped off the back of Harry's chair to chase the falling cards and pounced on them as though they were mice. The wrestling match only ended when one of the cards exploded in Seamus' hair, much to everyone's amusement. Amethyst with one of her captured cards jumped back on to the back of Harry's chair where she laid and gnawed on the edge of the card.

As the common room quieted back down Harry returned to his drawing. He still wasn't having much luck. He just couldn't seem to get the body structured right. He contemplated asking Dean, since the other boy was an artist too. But Harry decided against it, because that would mean showing his drawing and he really wasn't ready for that. Plus, he didn't want to hear how his mum or dad was an artist. He was always being told how he looked or acted like his parents and in the beginning he loved it. He loved having that connection to them and still did. But, now he wanted to have something that was just his. Sighing he closed the sketchbook and reclined back into the chair.

"I was thinking of holding Quidditch tryouts on Wednesday, what do you think?" Harry asked to no one in particular as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Wednesday's good because we're done with classes by 3," Ginny said.

"Plus, everyone's burned out by Wednesday, so this will be a good break against the monotony of classes," Hermione added.

Everyone within hearing distance turned and stared at Hermione as if she had sprouted another head. Even Amethyst paused in her biting of the Exploding Snap card to look over at Hermione. Hermione, feeling eyes on her, looked up from her book blinking honey-gold eyes. Then a small frown crossed her features and she huffed, "Don't look at me like that. Even I need a break from school every now and then."

That statement got even more shocked looks than the first one. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head before sighing and going back to her book. Harry laughed softly and it seemed to be a signal for everyone to go back to whatever they had been doing.

"I'll have to put up a notice and tell Professor McGonagall that we're having tryouts on Wednesday," Harry said, talking more to himself than to the others.

"I can post the notice if you want," Dean said.

Harry looked at the taller dark-skinned boy. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Dean laughed, "Nah, I don't mind."

"Okay then, Wednesday at 3 on the Quidditch Pitch and it's open to any Gryffindor that wants to tryout, even first years," Harry replied as he sat up and swung his legs from the armrest. He placed his sketchbook in his bag and stood up. Amethyst stopped chewing on the card and stood up as well. Her head was tilted to the side violet eyes staring at Harry and her tails swaying as she waited to see what her favorite human was up to. "I'm going for a walk."

Hermione looked up from her book. "Want company?" she asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just going to stop by Professor McGonagall's office and tell her about the tryouts and then wander around until M.A.," Harry said.

"Okay, make sure you see Professor McGonagall first and don't be late to M.A.," Hermione said in her 'mother' tone.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Mum," he murmured playfully before tugging on one of 'Mione's loose curls to show that it was all in good fun.

"Later guys," he said. There was a chorus of good-byes from his friends as he made his way out of the common room. Amethyst followed him out but took off down the stairs before Harry even took a step out of the doorway. Harry didn't bother calling after her for he knew she'd show up later, she always did. Before the portrait closed he heard Hermione yell, "Seamus give that back to Dean and leave him be for a little while." Shaking his head Harry walked down stairs to McGonagall's office.

Harry left Professor McGonagall's office in good spirits. McGonagall had said that she would reserve the Quidditch pitch for Gryffindor on Wednesday and that she was looking forward to seeing the team he put together. A pleased grin flashed across his lips, he couldn't wait till tryouts. Oh the devious tricks he had up his sleeve and they were so distinctly Slytherinish that McGonagall wouldn't be at all proud. His smile grew as he left McGonagall's office behind and there was a bounce in his step as he walked down the hall.

He wandered around the school with no destination in mind. He looked and talked to the paintings, hoping that maybe one of the portraits might help him with his drawing problem. He also looked at the paintings for inspiration. He looked for something that would catch his eye, a color, a landscape, a style of clothing or even a piece of furniture. He even entertained the idea of asking one of the paintings to pose for him, until he remember that the paintings gossiped worse than the students and it would get back to Dumbledore. Harry had no desire for the Headmaster to find out about his artistic ability, knowing that Dumbledore would find a way to use it to his advantage. Harry didn't know how the Headmaster could use it, but he knew that if there was a way Dumbledore would find it.

Harry continued walking until one painting caught his eye. The painting itself was just a landscape with nothing remarkable about it, no bright colors that would have drawn attention to it, or stylized frame. But it caught Harry's attention because he knew the place. It was the center of the maze garden; only it didn't show the fountain just the stone gazebo-like structure and the Rowan tree. But in the painting the structure was free of vines and the tree was in bloom, where in real life the stone structure was covered with vines and the tree was dead. He got closer to the painting and traced the Rowan tree. Its flowers were pure white with deep red centers and the trunk was the darkest of ebony.

His watch beeped and he looked at it to see that he had thirty minutes to get to M.A. With one last look at the painting he turned away and headed for the entrance hall and the main flight of stairs that would take him to sixth floor. He was lost in thought as he walked, too busy wondering about the painting or to be more precise the Rowan tree. At one point it had been alive, the painting showed that, but now it was dead. Everything in the maze garden was alive, hell it was thriving, except the Rowan tree. It didn't make any sense that only the tree had died and nothing else.

A smile slipped across his lips, he had just found his inspiration. He knew exactly what he was going to draw now, the center of the maze garden. The stone structure, the Rowan tree, and the fountain, he knew where they were so he'd have the real things as references. Also they were in a secluded place that only one other person knew of, so no one would interrupt him or see him drawing.

He entered the entrance hall and hurried across it to the stairs. He had just placed his hand on the banister and a foot on the first step when he heard someone call his name. He paused and turned slightly to see who was calling him and then seriously wished he hadn't.

"Oh, hello Cho," he said politely. He didn't smile or give any other indication that he wanted to continue the conversation beyond simple pleasantries. He even went so far as to look at his watch, which told him that he had about fifteen minutes till M.A. started.

She was the last person he wanted to talk to, especially after the whole fiasco of last year. He just wanted to pretend that it never happened. In fact, as far as he was concerned it hadn't. He couldn't believe he had thought she was attractive or that he had kissed her. Looking at her now he just couldn't see what had attracted him to her. Her shiny black hair was shoulder-length framing a cute heart-shaped face and her eyes were a deep dark brown, but looking at her now, he couldn't see what had drawn him to her. She was slightly shorter than him with a slim lightly toned body that all seekers shared. Her slender pale legs showed from beneath the short dark blue skirt she was wearing and the white halter-top showed off her cleavage, trim waist, and slender arms. She was pretty, there was no denying that, but he knew girls that were prettier, hell he even knew boys that were better looking. He came to the conclusion that he had only been attracted to her because it had be expected of him. That it had been the concept and not the person that he had been attracted to.

"Harry," Cho said again as she moved closer to him. She smiled flirtatiously and made sure her hips swayed in a seductive manor. She was soon disappointed as Harry once again looked at his watch and hardly seemed to notice her advancement. A small frown of displeasure crossed her features before she reminded herself that Harry was a rather shy boy. After all, she had been trying to get his attention since the start of the school year without any luck. Harry just didn't seem to notice her subtle invitation, so, she was just going to have to be more obvious in her pursuit of him. With that thought her flirtatious smile once again graced her thin lips.

"Was there something you wanted Cho?" Harry asked in a bored manor as he looked away from his watch.

"Actually, there was," Cho whispered seductively as she leaned closer to Harry. She was only an inch shorter than Harry so her dark brown eyes were nearly level with Harry's bright emerald green ones. She reached out to place her hand against Harry's chest, but before her fingers could even brushed the dark red almost black material of his sweater it was gone. She gave Harry a small pout at his retreat up the stairs before stepping forward so that there was once again little space between them, at least not enough to be considered decent. Harry's green eyes narrowed and he leaned his body away from Cho's. Didn't she ever hear of personal space?

"Cho, I have class to get to," Harry said trying to escape her clutches as he moved up one more step so that there was a stair between them.

Cho gave a coy giggle. "It's Sunday silly, there are no classes."

"Maybe not for you, but I have M.A. and I don't have time for you're little game," Harry stated as he made to turn around and walk up the flight of stairs. She grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. Harry frowned at her but she didn't give him the chance to do anything. She took a step forward placing the palm of her hand on his chest and shoved him backwards. Harry stumbled back, his foot hitting the edge of one of the steps causing him to fall backwards so that he laid sprawled on the stairs. Cho quickly took advantage, closing the space that was between them. Kneeling on the stair she leaned forward positioning herself between Harry's sprawled legs and pressing her body fully against his. She skimmed her hands up his chest to his shoulders. Harry instinctively tried to retreat. The edge of the stairs dug painfully into his lower back and shoulders as he pressed himself backward, but no matter how much he tried to become one with the stairs they remained solid and he stayed pinned under Cho.

Cho ran her hands along Harry's upper chest, his shoulders, and down his sides feeling the downy material of his sweater and secretly wishing he wasn't wearing the turtleneck at all. She rubbed herself against Harry like a cat in heat and was rewarded with a strangled cry. Little did she know that the cry wasn't one of pleasure, but rather a choked sound of panic and disgust.

As far as Harry was concerned Cho was taking far too many liberties that he wasn't at all comfortable with, he was in fact completely turned off by her behavior. He wanted desperately to push her away but he didn't know where to place his hands, it wasn't like he could just shove her away like he wanted to because she was a girl and like all girls she had breasts. And he couldn't grab her arms and force her away from him because she was wearing a skimp little top that left nothing to the imagination. And he couldn't hex her because he couldn't reach his wand, which was in his back pocket.

"Look Cho," started Harry politely only to be shushed by Cho. He glared at her. Okay, screw being polite. "Cho," he said coldly, "I'm not interested, now kindly back off."

Cho gave a fluttering laugh. "Everyone is interested," she said haughtily

"I'm not," Harry said icily. "Now get off of me before I hex you."

Cho made a clicking sound with her tongue. "You say that now, but I know I can change your mind," she whispered as she trailed her fingers up Harry's arm only to have her hand shrugged off.

"No, you cannot," Harry declared.

"Well then," Cho said as she leaned up to look directly into Harry's eyes. "I'm just going to have to take what I want," she whispered pinning Harry's arms to the steps to keep him from reaching for his wand. Harry's eyes widened as Cho's lips got within an inch of his and he silently began to pray for some kind of divine intervention or something, anything, he didn't care what at the moment. Hell, he was so desperate he'd take Snape or even worse Filch and his stupid cat Mrs. Norris as interference.

"For you see, Harry…"

"The only thing I see Chang is you physically and sexually harassing a fellow student," interrupted a freezing drawl.

Harry instantly recognized that alluring drawl and turned his head to see Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly and glanced at the ceiling mouthing a "Thank you" to whatever god was listening. Then a small sly smile curved his lips. Well, he had asked for a divine intervention and it seemed he had gotten it in the form of a very sexy blonde, who should wear charcoal-gray more often. Looking at the blonde all Harry could think was yummy. Hmmm…if this was the outcome then he should ask for interventions more often.

Piercing silver met relieved green for a brief moment. It was just long enough for Harry's smile to turn from secretly amused to beautifully shy. It was the smile that Harry always gave Draco and it was that smile alone that kept Draco from ripping Chang to pieces right there in the entrance hall, especially since she was still all over Harry, His Harry. And if she didn't move soon he was going to give into the urge and hex her to within an inch of her life.

"Malfoy," Cho sneered as she slowly pushed herself off Harry, she knew when to cut her losses and right now the odds were against her. Where Harry wouldn't have hexed her without legitimate cause, Malfoy would hex her just because it would amuse him to do so. But boy was she was pissed, not only because she was interrupted but also because she had seen the smile that Harry had given Malfoy. The smile had been shy, sweet, and breathtaking and she couldn't understand why it had been directed at Malfoy. Unless…unless the rumors were true? Could it be that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin were actually together?

Cho tossed her straight black hair over her shoulder and gave Harry, who was still sprawled on the stairs, a flirtatious smile. "We'll continue this later, Harry," she said sweetly giving Harry a wink. She gave Draco a haughty look before walking passed him.

One of Draco's pale elegant eyebrows rose and a contemptuous smirk crossed his sharp features. "Chang," Draco called after Cho, who stopped and turned around snootily. Draco's smirk deepened, he wasn't about to let Chang off the hook, not when she had frightened Harry and had dared to touch him as though she had every right to. In fact, she was going to be sorry she ever dared that little stunt, but for now he'd start small. He was a Malfoy after all and Malfoys made a person miserable before completely destroying their lives. "Thirty points from Ravenclaw for your serious lack of morals and another twenty for your deficient observation skills."

"What?" Cho nearly screeched her snooty look disappearing into one of rage. "You bastard. You can't," she started.

"Of course I can," Draco interrupted arrogantly. "I'm a prefect, in case you've forgotten." He turned away from Cho and held out a hand to help Harry up. Harry gave Draco a grateful smile and grabbed Draco's forearm feeling the soft wool of Draco's charcoal-gray sweater under his hand. Draco's fingers wrapped around Harry's forearm and with little effort he pulled Harry to his feet. Draco's hand lingered longer than necessary on Harry's arm before he let his hand fall to his side. He was thankful that Harry didn't seem to notice, but he had needed the extra contact to make sure Harry was alright.

Cho snarled and stomped her foot, she had noticed the gesture and the way Draco looked at Harry. Malfoy wanted Harry and if she had to compete against Malfoy there was no way for her to win. She wasn't so full of herself that she couldn't admit that Malfoy was better looking. After all, Malfoy was one of the hottest students in school, only having to sharing the top spot with Harry. She turned smartly on her heel and stalked off towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh, and Cho," Harry called after her.

She stopped and turned halfway around to look at Harry.

"Just in case it escaped your hearing before; I'm not interested. Not now, not ever," Harry said coldly. "This is your only warning."

Cho glared and muttered, "We'll see about that." There was no way she was giving up, she would have Harry and nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted. Neither Harry himself nor the threat of Draco would stop her. She once again turned and marched off down one of the hallways that branched off of the entrance hall.

Draco smirked down at Harry; even though Harry was standing on a stair Draco was still taller than him. "Nice threat. But why didn't you just hex her to begin with?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't need to at first and then I couldn't reach my wand," Harry said honestly as he strolled up the stairs with Draco matching his strides.

"Then why didn't you just push her away?"

Harry mumbled, "I didn't know where to put my hands."

"Pardon?" Draco said stopping on the stairs and turning to look at Harry.

"I said," Harry started in a normal tone before hesitantly whispering, "I didn't know where to put my hands." He sighed and turned to face Draco. "It's not like I could have just shoved her," he said as he placed his hands on Draco's chest and gave the blonde a gentle push demonstrating where his hands would have been. "She's a girl. The last thing I wanted was for her to think that I was feeling her up or encouraging her in any way." He realized that his hands where still on Draco's chest and quickly removed them. He turned and started walking up the stairs so that Draco wouldn't see the blush staining his cheeks. He ran a hand through his short hair, a clear sign of not only his nervousness, but also his embarrassment.

"Draco?"

Draco made an encouraging sound in his throat for Harry to continue.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Harry asked looking at Draco from the corner of his eye. "That I had to be rescued from a girl."

"I don't know, Potter, it would make an awfully good story," Draco mused as he smirked at Harry.

Emerald eyes narrowed before Harry gave Draco a smirk of his own. "Fine, tell everyone," he said with a shrug. "Just remember that when all those gullible students come up to me asking if it's true, and you know that they will, I'll get to tell them all about your Gryffindorish rescue."

Silver eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Harry gave a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't I?"

"Impressive, I must be rubbing off on you," Draco commented, which caused Harry to burst into sweet laughter. "And there was nothing Gryffindorish about it."

"I beg to differ," Harry replied still laughing. "You may not have charged in on a white steed with wand blazing, figuratively speaking of course, but the fact remains that you played the hero. And no matter how Slytherin you went about it, you were still rescuing me. And I hate to break it to you, but rescuing people is the ultimate Gryffindor trait." Harry gave a cocky grin before snickering, "So who's rubbing off on whom?"

Draco gave a delicate snort. "Fine, I won't tell anyone that you had to be rescued from a girl that was trying to get into your pants, but you owe me for my silence."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Spoken like a true Slytherin." He glanced at his watch before gasping. "Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, "We have two minutes to get to M.A."

M.A. class was held in the same room as yesterday, meaning it was on the sixth floor, so Harry and Draco had four flights of stairs to run up in order to make it to class on time. They made it to M.A. with seconds to spare, slightly winded and a flush covering their cheeks.

"Cutting it a little close, you two," said Shadow with a raised eyebrow. "Do I even want to ask?"

Harry smiled and gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry and no you don't," he answered.

"Well, someone needed rescuing," Draco said looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry's cheeks, which were already flushed from the run up the stairs, turned a darker shade as he blushed. "I can't believe you," he hissed softly at Draco.

Draco gave a careless shrug and walked over to the group sitting down next to Blaise.

"Who needed rescuing?" Ginny asked innocently having missed the subtle hints.

Hermione, having missed none it, started at Harry with narrowed honey-gold eyes. Harry squirmed under Hermione's watchful gaze and waited for the inevitable. "What happened?" she demanded.

Harry's blushed deepened even more. "I don't really think this is the time or place to talk about it, 'Mione."

"Harry," Hermione said and Harry cringed. Harry instantly recognized Hermione's tone of voice as her I'm-not-letting-this-go-and-you-are-not-weaseling-your-way-out-of-it-so-don't-even-try tone.

"I know, I know," Harry sighed as he made his way over to the group and sat down next to Hermione, "We'll talk about this later. Of course I wouldn't have to talk about it at all if someone had kept his mouth shut." He gave Draco a small glare and was giving a pleased smirk in return. Unable to stay mad at the blonde he smiled softly and shook his head.

Shadow cleared her throat to get their attention causing Harry to blush even more and mutter a quick apology. "Now, we're discussing aura colors today," she started as she sat down on one of the high flat rocks. "For some of you if not all of you today's discussion will be very uncomfortable."

"Perfect, like today wasn't embarrassing enough," muttered Harry.

Shadow gave Harry an intense stare. "Would you like to talk about?"

Emerald eyes widened in horror and he fanatically shook his head no. "No! No, no, no, I don't need to talk about it so let's just move on."

With a small amused smile across her lips Shadow gave a one should shrug. "Alright then. Now, auras are extremely personal, for all intents and purposes they are extensions of the soul. Auras are the one thing that will never lie. No matter how many masks you wear," she said looking at Harry, "or how cold and withdrawn you act," she continued her gaze shifting to Draco. "Or how many books you hide behind," she went on her purple eyes landing on Hermione, "Or how many daydreams you lose yourself in," she said her gaze shifting to Luna. "Or a careless attitude, or a long-term silence, or helpful advice," she continued her gaze moving from Blaise to Nisha to Ginny. "Your aura will always show who you really are."

The group exchanged uneasy glances before turning their attention back to Shadow. None of them were to sure about this whole aura thing. They had all became friends, but there was still a lot of secrets among them. They each had something to hide. There was always a part of them that they kept hidden from everyone, even sometimes themselves. That's just the way it was, everyone had their own inner demons and a right to keep them hidden.

"Now that I have you all terrified, who wants to be the first victim?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you mean volunteer?" Ginny questioned.

Shadow shrugged. "Same difference," she replied. "Now who's first?"

"Harry wants to go first," Blaise called out.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Harry should go first."

Draco's smirk deepened to show that he agreed with Blaise and Ginny. Luna giggled and Nisha just gave him a cool look before turning her attention back to Shadow. The only one that didn't say or do anything was Hermione, but it looked like she was trying not to smile.

Harry gaped at all of them. "What kind of friends are you?" he accused.

"The best kind," Blaise countered.

"I'll go," Hermione said standing up.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said smiling at the bookworm. "See, now that's a friend."

"I'll go first, because Harry's a big baby," Hermione finished as she sat down on the other rock. She flashed Harry a smile to show that she was just playing.

"You were saying," said Blaise smugly.

"Okay class," Shadow said drawing their attention back to her. "Now, I want everyone to look at Hermione and using the technique you learned yesterday to see her aura. Once you've seen her aura you can let your vision return to normal, but remember the color you saw and raise your hand to let me know that you've seen it. When everyone's seen her aura we'll move. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and Shadow continued. "Good. Whenever you're ready, and remember this is not a race so take all the time you need."

Harry closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths to relax. Slowly he opened green eyes and stared at Hermione. He took in her long golden-brown hair, her lightly golden tan and honey colored eyes, then he let it all just sort of fade away so that it was no longer in focus. Once the details fade into the background there was a flicker of color and then as if someone had struck a match color flared around Hermione. The orange-yellow aura drifted off of Hermione rapidly, like a candle's flame stirred by a relentless wind. Harry guessed that the rapid flickering of the aura signified nervousness or fear. Continuing to study Hermione's aura he noticed that beneath the orange-yellow hue there was another, a bright lemony yellow that was closer to the skin. The two colors merged seamlessly into each other and around the very edge of the flickering orange-yellow hue there was a metallic layer in the shade of copper.

Blinking, Harry let his vision return to normal. A quick glance told him that he was the only person left and hastily raised his hand.

Shadow nodded and motioned for them to put their hands down. "Color?" she asked.

There was a brief moment of silence while everyone wondered who'd go first. It was Blaise that broke the silence. "An orangey yellow that was flickering wildly," he said. A sly smile curved his lips as he turned his attention to Hermione. "A little nervous?"

Hermione gave a small snort and grumbled, "Let's see how well you handle it when there are six pairs of eyes staring into you."

"Did anyone see anything different?" Shadow asked bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

Hesitantly Harry raised his hand and he was pleased to see Draco and Luna raise their hands as well.

"Harry?" Alyssum called.

"There…there are three colors," Harry replied hesitantly.

"Explain," commanded Alyssum.

"Well, there's a bright lemony yellow that's right next to the skin and then there's the orange-yellow hue, which is highlighted by copper," Harry said gaining confidence as he explained.

"Very good," she said holding up a hand to keep anyone from asking questions and went on to explain. "There are three colors to an aura, although not everyone has all three colors. There's the Primary, which is the major color and the color that anyone with the ability to see an aura will see. Next is the Secondary color, not everyone has a Secondary and not everyone can see the Secondary. The third and last color is the Magical Signature, so muggles wouldn't have a third color. All Magical Signatures are metallic and highlight the edge of the Primary."

"We'll discuss the Magical signatures later for now we're focusing on the Primary," Shadow went on explaining. She turned to look at Hermione before continuing, "I trust you did your homework."

Hermione nodded and clasped her hands in her lap as she went into lecture mode. "Yes, the orange-yellow color signifies; creativity, intelligence, detail oriented, perfectionist and scientific."

"Wow," whispered Ginny.

Harry started laughing. "Talk about stating the obvious."

"Like none of us saw that coming," Blaise added.

"Oh shut it you two," command Hermione.

"Nicely done Hermione, you may sit back down. Also, your homework for tonight well be to find out what your Secondary color means, which goes for anyone that has a Secondary. And Blaise you're next."

Hermione gave Blaise a smug smile before sitting down next to Harry. Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes before moving to sit on the flat rock that Hermione just vacated. As soon as Blaise was seated everyone let their visions become unfocused to see his aura. Harry did the same thing that he had done with Hermione, he focused first on Blaise appearance taking in the black hair that had a slight curl to it and his slanted deep blue eyes and then he let it all fade away. Once again it was as if someone had simply clicked on a light. Blaise's aura flared around him and it drifted off of him much calmer than Hermione's, although there was still a tiny flicker of nervousness. Blinking Harry let his vision return to normal and this time he was pleased to note that he wasn't the last one to raise his hand.

"Color?" Shadow asked once everyone's hands were raised.

"The Primary is blue," Hermione answered.

"And much calmer than Hermione's," Ginny added which earned her a glared from Hermione. Ginny just gave a one-shoulder shrug and muttered, "Well it was."

"The Magical Signature is gold," Nisha added softly.

"And the Secondary is red-orange," said Draco.

"Very good," commented Shadow. "Blaise?"

Blaise brushed a strand of black hair away from his face before replying, "Blue; depth and stability, trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, and faith."

Shadow nodded and gestured for Blaise to return to his place in the group. "Ginny?" Shadow called and the process continued.

Ginny's hazel eyes widened but she stood up and went to sit on the rock. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, which actually seemed to help her. Harry did the same thing as before and it seemed to be getting easier. It didn't take him nearly as long to see Ginny's aura as it had taken to see Hermione's.

It was Nisha that spoke up once Shadow asked for the color. "The Primary is Turquoise, Secondary is Pink and the Magical Signature is a pale gray hue, like tin."

"Turquoise symbolizes sensitivity, compassionate, a healer, and a therapist," Ginny explained when she was asked to.

"Luna?" Shadow called as Ginny sat back down.

Smiling dreamily Luna stood and moved to sit on the rock. The process was once again repeated. Luna's Primary color was a bright royal blue that signified clairvoyance, highly spiritual nature, generous and someone on the right path. Her Secondary color was lavender and her Magical Signature was gold.

Nisha was called next. She was as calm and unemotional as she always was, even her aura was calm not one flicker to give away any nervousness. Her Primary color was a dark blue which signified knowledge, power, integrity and seriousness. Her Secondary color was black with her Magical Signature a bright copper.

After Nisha there was just Harry and Draco who were left to go. Harry was getting nervous again and so hoped that Shadow would call Draco next just so he wouldn't have to go. His silent prayer was answered as Shadow called on Draco to go next. He breathed a sigh of relief as Draco sat on the rock.

Harry found it extremely hard not to concentrate on Draco. Every time Harry let his eyes become unfocused he would notice something about the blonde that he'd have to take in and his vision would come back into focus. Harry found himself simply staring at Draco, taking in the white-blonde hair and slashing cheekbones, the piercing silver eyes and the way the charcoal-gray sweater clung nicely to his lean frame.

Shaking his head he forced himself to stop concentrating on Draco's looks and start trying to see the blonde's aura. Harry inhaled sharply as Draco's aura flared to life; he had never seen anything so beautiful. Draco's aura was ever changing, oh it stayed the same color but it shifted through different shades of the color. His aura also shimmered, like someone had grounded up silver into a fine powder and sprinkled it on to the aura. It actually appeared as if there was a thin filmy layer of silver over the entire aura.

With all of Harry's distractions he wasn't at all surprised that he was the last to raise his hand. He just hoped that no one would figure out why he was the last to raise his hand, but a sideways glance at Hermione told him that at least one person knew.

"Color?" Shadow asked.

"The Primary is red," answered Blaise.

"And there wasn't a Secondary," Hermione added.

"No, the Secondary was an overlay of silver," Harry corrected gaining everyone's attention. "And the Primary was shades of red; they shifted from red to a scarlet red to a deep cherry red to almost a red orange. And the Magical Signature is Silver."

"An overlay? Is that even possible?" Hermione questioned.

"Before we go into that let's finish with the Primaries," said Shadow.

"Red," started Draco, "Energy, danger, war, strength, power, determination, passion, desire, sexuality, domination, aggression, grounded, realistic, and survival oriented."

"Okay, Harry your turn and after that we'll discuss Magical Signatures and overlays."

Harry sat on the rock and stared out into six pairs of eyes. Hermione was right; it was nerve-racking to have all those eyes staring intently at you. It was especially unnerving when you had a crush on one of the people staring at you and it seemed as though those silver eyes could see right into you. Harry closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see and began to take slow calming breaths, like he would do if he was meditating. He only opened his eyes when Shadow asked for the color.

"The Primary was green," Draco answered. He gave Harry a smirk. "Slytherin green," he added.

Harry laughed, "Like you have room to talk with your Gryffindor red aura."

Hermione coughed to cover her own laughter but Ginny and Blaise had no qualms and burst into rich laughter. Luna giggled softly and even Nisha's full lips twitched into a smile.

"He's got you there," Blaise said once he got his laughter under control.

"Harry's Secondary is white," Hermione said, bring the conversation back on track.

"And his Magical Signature is silver," Draco finished.

Harry racked a hand through his short hair and licked his lips before starting, "Green symbolizes life, nature, fertility, well being, harmony, freshness, and also a strong emotion correspondence to safety. White symbolizes light, goodness, innocence, purity, virginity, and perfection." There was a slight blush on his cheeks once he was done and he quickly moved to sit back down next to Hermione. Really that had been embarrassing, like his day hadn't already been embarrassing enough.

"You already knew your Secondary?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I also knew my Magical Signature and I looked it up but I couldn't find anything."

"And you won't. At least not in the Hogwarts' library," Shadow said as she moved off the other rock and sat with them on the grass. "The information on Magical Signatures is rare; there are only a few documented books that still exist, the rest having been destroyed. I believe one of these books is in the Ministry's library in one of their restricted sections. The few other books that exist are hidden away in private libraries," Shadow explained.

"Why destroy them?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first off, a Magical Signature tells a lot about a wizard's power and even lineage. A long time ago there was resentment and prejudice between witches and wizards based off of nothing more their Magical Signatures. To try an unite the wizarding community the leaders at that time banned anything having to do with Magical Signatures, they burned the books that talked about it and arrested anyone that discriminated against another witch or wizard because of a Magical Signature. They stopped teaching Magical Signatures in schools and in doing so had to stop teaching aura reading as well. Eventually people forgot. Of course there is still the lingering prejudice, but they don't even know the real reason why anymore."

Shadow shifted to get more comfortable before continuing. "Now, Magical Signatures are always metallic and are based off of the seven metals of Alchemy. Although some will argue that it is the seven metals of Alchemy that are based off Magical Signatures. No one really knows which one actually came first and in truth it doesn't really matter for the outcome is the same. There are seven metals and seven Magical Signatures and they both go by the same names."

"The first metal," Shadow started, "is gold. Gold is connected with the sun and symbolizes enlightenment, divine protection, wisdom and inner knowledge. It is one of the strongest magical colors and only a Pureblood could have this Magical Signature."

"You said could, meaning that not all Purebloods have a gold Magical Signature?" Blaise questioned.

"Precisely," Shadow said. "Now, the next metal is Silver. It's associated with the moon and symbolizes; instinct, nurturing, and abundance; both spiritual and physical. Along with gold, silver is one of the strongest magical hues. Silver is reserved for witches and wizards that have a magical creature in their bloodline, which is why it is one of the stronger magical colors."

"Magical creature?" Harry questioned. "But neither one of my parents was a magical creature, so I don't see how I could have a silver Magical Signature."

Alyssum shook her head and gave a soft laugh. "It doesn't mean your parents were a magical creature, it just means that somewhere in your bloodline there was a magical creature. You see, even after the physical characteristics of a magical creature disappear, their magic doesn't."

"Why?" inquired Harry.

"Magical creatures are created from the raw magic of the earth, their whole being is magical. They are basically the physical manifestations of magic itself. And that kind of raw magical power doesn't just disappear. Its sole purpose is to survive and it becomes the dominate Magical Signature and overpowers any other signature introduced into the bloodline."

Harry nodded his understand but then frown. "If magical creatures are created from the magic of the earth, then what are wizards created from?"

"Wizarding people aren't created from any type of magic; they are simply people who are connected to magic," Shadow explained.

"Now, moving on," Shadow continued "The next metal is copper. Copper is associated with Venus and symbolizes spiritual energy and inspiration. This is a rare hue and because of its color, gold with a rosy tint, it is usually connected with Half-bloods. Next is tin which can be confused with silver, but just remember that silver is shiny and tin is a bright pale gray. Tin is associated with Jupiter, symbolizes neutrality. Any witch or wizard can have this hue and it is the most common of the magic colors."

"Following that is Lead, which is a bluish-gray color. It's associated with Saturn, symbolizing peacefulness and intuition. This is the Magical signature of Muggle born witches and wizards, although not always. It is possible for a Pureblood or a Half-blood to have this color. And the last metal is iron, and would be a dark brownish gray. It's associated with Mars and actually has a negative symbolism of fear and insecurity. This is the weakest of all magical hues and any witch or wizard could have it."

"Are there any questions?" Shadow asked. Everyone shook their heads and before Alyssum could continue there was a soft popping sound as a house elf appeared. The little house elf bowed to Alyssum and apologized profusely for interrupting. Shadow cut off the house elf's stammering apology with a sharp order of, "That's enough."

The house elf immediately became silent. "Now, what is it?" Shadow asked in a cool voice.

"Milady, Mr. Dumbles wished to have an audience with you now," the house elf recited in it high squeaky voice.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? He wishes to see me right now?"

"Yes, milady," squeaked the house elf who was nearly trembling on the spot.

"I see," muttered Shadow. "What is your name?"

The house elf blinked large brown eyes in surprise having never had someone ask for his name. "Dizzie, milady."

"Well, Dizzie, tell the Headmaster that I'm in the middle of something and I'll see him when it's convenient for me to do so."

Dizzie the house elf looked down right terrified to say that to the Headmaster, but he nodded that he would do so. Before Dizzie could pop out, Shadow stopped him. "Oh and Dizzie, you are not to be punished in any way shape or form for repeating what I said. Is that understood?"

With a sigh of relief and a big smile Dizzie nodded before disappearing with a pop.

"Now, where was I?" Shadow asked.

"I believe we're going to talk about overlays," Harry offered.

"Oh yes, overlays. Overlays are uncommon, but they do happen. An overlay happens when the Secondary overpowers the Primary. For all technical purposes this should be impossible and in a way it is. The Secondary can't take over the Primary completely, so instead the Secondary is superimposed over the Primary."

"So the Secondary has become the dominant trait," Hermione said as more a statement of fact than a question. Shadow gave a nod anyway to show Hermione that she was correct.

"I don't think I'm quite following," muttered Ginny.

"May I?" Hermione asked gesturing that she wanted to explain it to Ginny. Shadow gave Hermione a nod. "Okay, the way I've taken all this is the Primary is your main personality traits, where the Secondary makes up your more passive traits. And an overlay occurs when those passive traits become more dominant and causes a conflict with the Primary. Since there can't be two Primaries it causes an overlaying effect." Hermione turned to look at Shadow. "Correct?" she asked.

"Correct," confirmed Shadow. Turning Shadow pinned Ginny with a blue-violet stare. "Did that help?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I think I got it."

"Was there anything else?" Shadow asked. Everyone shook their heads or uttered a "no". Alyssum stood up and straightened her robe with a flick of her wrist so that it laid flat. "Since there is nothing else, class is dismissed. Tomorrow, we start the martial arts section so meet outside by the lake at 3:00 and wear something you can move around it," Alyssum said before turning and leaving the room.

Once she was outside her pet viper Atrum hissed at her. "_Going to see the old man, milady?_"

"_No, I don't like to be summoned like some common house elf. So I believe I'll make him wait_," Shadow hissed angrily as she stalked down the hallway headed towards her room.

Back in the room Hermione had stopped anyone from leaving with one well placed question. "Why were you late, Harry?"

With a groan Harry flopped backwards on to the soft grass of the meadow. "'Mione," he nearly whined.

"What happened, Draco," Hermione demanded turning away from Harry's collapsed form to pin Draco with an intense stare.

Draco returned Hermione's stare with an unruffled look. "I'm sworn to silence," he replied coolly.

Harry gasped as he sat up. "Now you're sworn to silence! You didn't have a problem saying anything earlier!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "All I said earlier was that 'someone' needed to be rescued, I never said who," commented Draco arrogantly.

Harry just gaped at the blonde before muttering, "Oh, you are evil."

Draco smirked. "I know. Isn't it great?"

"Harry!" demanded Hermione drawing Harry's attention away from Draco.

"Oh, come on 'Mione, can't we talk about this later," Harry moaned, "Like, when it's just the two of us so that no one else will hear of my total humiliation."

"Humiliation?" Ginny asked. "Okay, now you've got to spill."

"I don't have to do any such thing," Harry retorted.

Ginny laughed, "You're going to tell me eventually."

Harry sighed; it was true he would sooner or later tell Ginny. "Fine," he grumbled as he stood up and began to pace through the high meadow grass and purple heather. With another sigh he began to explain what had happened on the foyer stairs with Cho. As Harry explained it became less and less of an explanation and more of a rant. "I swear that girl has never heard of personal space! And do people really find being pinned down appealing? Because I sure as hell didn't! Oh gods, I'm a freak aren't I? 'Cause I didn't find that at all pleasing?"

Hermione, Ginny and Blaise all burst into laughter. Even Luna giggled. "Harry, relax," commanded Hermione.

"Yeah," Ginny added, "Just because you didn't find Chang crawling all over you a turn on doesn't mean you're a freak."

Blaise nodded. "You probably wouldn't feel the same way if it were someone else," he added. "Although, I think it's save to say that you don't find Chang attractive."

"But most would find Cho attractive and would love to be pinned down by her," Harry whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be pinned down by her," Blaise stated.

"Me neither," Ginny said.

Hermione and Luna both shook their heads and stated, "Neither would I."

Draco nodded his agreement and added, "I wouldn't want that whore to touch me with a stick."

"Besides, Harry, your gift alone would make being pinned down terrifying, which would make the scenario hard to find appealing," Hermione said.

Harry's green eyes darkened and his eyelids drifted down concealing the hurt and sadness that lurked in the emerald depths. He knew that it wouldn't have mattered who had pinned him to the stairs, Cho or someone else, he still would have been frightened. His 'gift' made it frightening. It wasn't the pain he feared, he was used to pain, had dealt with it his whole life in one form or another. But it was the memories he feared; those devastatingly painful memories that were hidden away and never to be spoken of. Along with the memories it was the invasion of a person's mind that horrified him. He knew what it was like to have someone else in his mind and he hated it, wouldn't have wished it on to his worst enemy. And yet, with something as simple as a brush of skin against skin he was able to do exactly that, to invade a person's mind, their one true sanctuary, and find their most painful memories. It was that breach in privacy that truly horrified him.

"Gift?" Draco asked.

"What gift?" Ginny inquired.

Harry simply stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want anyone else to know.

"Harry!" called Hermione. She quickly grabbed her things and followed him. But she paused at the door and turned to the others. "No one will mention the gift," Hermione said her voice ringing with authority. "You will never ask Harry about it or hound him in any way, if he wishes to say something he will. The ones who do know will keep their mouths shut. This will never be brought up again, unless Harry himself brings it up. Is that understood?"

Hermione didn't wait for an answer before sweeping out the door. She ran down the hall and caught up with Harry's brisk strides. "Harry," she called softly as she slowed her pace to match his. Hermione sighed as Harry remained silent. "I'm sorry, I should have watched what I said," she whispered, "I told the others to never bring it up."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry whispered. He gave Hermione a small smile as he stopped in front of the stairs. A soft meow and a warm feline body pressing against his leg made his smile widen. With a soft laugh he picked up the tiny black kitten and sat down on the top step placing Amethyst in his lap. He petted the kitten and rubbed his cheek against the soft fur listening to the deep purring sound Amethyst made. It relaxed him and he would swear that Amethyst knew when he needed her. She always seemed to show up when he was sad or hurt and her presence alone would make him feel better.

Hermione sat on the stair next to Harry and watched the interaction between the two. At first all Hermione saw was Harry and Amethyst, but then things began to click into place. Information that she knew about Night Creatures and even the things that she had just learned in M.A. had new meaning and all the information led to one thing.

"We need to go see Moony," Hermione said in a rush as she stood up and hurried down the stairs.

"Huh?" Harry muttered eloquently. "What? Why? Wait, 'Mione," he called as he stood up cradling Amethyst in his arms and raced after Hermione.

* * *

Cho was slammed back into a wall with a hand around her neck by an enraged red-head. She smiled seductively. "Relax, Weasley. Just because I have my own agenda doesn't mean I'm not willing to help with yours."

The hand loosened but didn't move away from her neck. "Just make sure, Chang that your 'agenda' doesn't get in the way of mine." There was a long pause before Ron continued. "I can't see what you could possible want with him. I mean, he's a virgin…"

"Exactly," purred Cho. "I want to be the one that breaks him in." Her lips curved into an evil smile and she chuckled softly. "Beside, I think I may have found out something that could be useful to both of us."

"Oh?"

Her smile widened as she wrapped her right hand around the back of Ron's neck and pulled his head down. She moved forward slightly and began whispering in his ear.

* * *

_Lil' Sphinx: 'Ello everyone. Sorry it took me awhile to update, although I did update much quicker than last time. This chapter would have been updated sooner but my muse/editor is M.I.A. I think she's died again. So if there's anything wrong with this chapter, blame her. Now, to the questions._

_Shadow-Hawk Opal - Remus will show up more as Sirius gets better and actually shows up. I love these two as a couple so they will definitely have some page time._

_Incessant Darkness - Damnit Shorty, how many times have I told you no more guessing. Sigh. Yes, Shadow's eyes are purple, sometimes. Harry will figure out what's under the vines and it's going to be important, the whole center of the maze is. As for a dominant Harry...well you never know._

_Aniyu Moonlit-Fire - Your question about Harry's Truth Sayer ability will be answered. Remus will find out about Harry's tattoo but after Sirius comes back. Harry will become an animagus, along with the rest of the M.A. class and even a few others. As for the patronus they will be practicing that in either M.A. or DA or DADA, I haven't decided which or if I'm even bring the DA club into the story._

_Slytherin Goddess Rose Thorn - Omg! I didn't even realize that I was making Hermione and Blaise like James and Lily. Lol. Oh well._

_Karima - I'm glad you're enjoying the story even if it is frustrating at times. _

_Sparkling Cherries - I wanted him to sing 'Michael' but I figured most people didn't know the song._

Lil' Sphinx: One last thing before I go, as I stated earlier Harry and company will become animagus, so if you have any ideas on what animal they should be or you want them to be, let me know. Except for Draco, sorry you don't have a choice with him. Kay, Ja.


End file.
